Accomplishments
by Juura99
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are getting married, but there are a few bumps along the road, like a crazy fan-girl, and a questionable friendship. Full Summary inside! Yaoi/LEMONS and all that jazz. Rated M for future chapters! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the Situation

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are getting married, and the village is excited for the young couple. However, there are a few bumps in the road, including an annoying council, a Sasuke-obsessed fan-girl, as well as a friendship that seems questionable. But surely there's nothing to worry about...right? Sasunaru, LEMONS(in future chapters) possible OOCness sometimes, as well as my own characters thrown into the mix! **

**Please Read and Review**. (Note: I would greatly appreciate complete honesty from reviewers. If the story sucks, say so, if it's cool, say so, if it's friggen awesome, SAY SO! I will not hold any grudges against readers who find my work unsatisfactory. Thank you! Juura99.)

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, as in boyXboy. Don't like, then get lost! I've fulfilled my duty and warned you, if you get scarred for life, not my problem. Also, swearing(my characters are expressive). That is all...for now. If I find anything else, I'll let you know.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, him and Sasuke would've gotten together from episode 3...and Sasuke would've worn a maid outfit at least once...don't ask.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Introducing the Situation.**

Sasuke sighed wearily as he trudged towards the large entrance to the village. He'd been out on a week long mission with two ninja's he just didn't seem to be able to agree with, and after much fighting and other troublesome events (oh god, he sounded like Shikamaru now), he and his team were returning successful.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, wait for me!" he frowned at the annoying voice of his one teammate. A young girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes ran up beside him. She was smiling and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Stupid brat.

"What do you want, Mizuru?" he snapped. She didn't even flinch at his angry tone, but simply edged closer.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, would you like to go have lunch with me?" She asked. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in frustration, but before he could answer there was a loud bark of laughter from behind.

"Ha! Fat chance, Mizuru! Are you trying to piss the Hokage off?"

The two turned to the boy walking lazily behind them. His bright crimson hair shone in the afternoon sunlight, and the pair of dark blue goggles glinted from their place atop his head. He was walking with his hands linked and resting against the back of his neck, which meant his elbows stuck out on either side. Although he had laughed, his eyes shone with a silent threat at the girl, who scowled.

"It's only lunch, Kamurou. And it's none of your business anyway." She snapped. Sasuke smirked when Kamurou lowered his hands and glared at Mizuru.

"'Only lunch' my ass! Are you really that dense or is it some sick desire of yours to get punished by Hokage-sama? You're lucky that Sasuke-san and I haven't mentioned your flirting, or else you'd be cleaning out the public toilets for a month!" he said coldly. Mizuru bristled, but Sasuke spoke before she could retort.

"He's right, Mizuru. Besides, I have no interest in any one else. I've already chosen my partner and I'm not about to change my mind. So back off." He narrowed his eyes at her with the last words, and she faltered in her steps. Kamurou and Sasuke carried on, not bothering to tell her to keep walking.

"Y'know, you should probably tell Hokage-sama anyway. That way, you won't have to deal with any more possible incidents like that." Kamurou said softly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted his universal reply. Kamurou sighed and gave a small smile.

"I still find it amazing how you and him can have an entire conversation when that's the only thing you say. It's like he's learned 'Sasuke-nese' or something, because he just knows what you mean." Sasuke snorted at the 'Sasuke-nese' comment, but made no further move to continue the conversation. Kamurou knew the drill and kept silent.

Kamurou had only recently become an official Konoha shinobi, after he had left the small village he was staying in. Sasuke didn't know much about the guy, other than that Naruto knew him from a while back and that he was surprisingly strong. Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, and took in his appearance again.

Crimson hair that stuck upwards and outwards messily. Bright, turquoise coloured eyes that gleamed with mischief and friendliness, but that could change into pure fury and murderous intent within an instant. On each cheek, starting from the centre and running down to the curve in his jaw line were two scars. They were similar to the whisker like markings that Naruto sported, but instead of running sideways, they went down, and were a lot lighter and thinner. Then there was his clothing. A strange, murky green jacket that was sleeveless and had hidden pockets on the inside. A tight, black undershirt and a necklace with a small claw-like pendant. Dusty brown , knee-length shorts, a large bandage wrapped from the knee to just above the ankle on the right leg, and a stark white scar that also began at the knee, but ended midway down the leg on the left. Standard black shinobi footwear. On his right forearm was a strange band with a chain hanging slightly off it. It was the same green as his jacket. On his left forearm was his forehead protector.

He was definitely not your average ninja. Sasuke made a mental note to ask Naruto exactly how he'd met this boy. All he knew was that Kamurou had helped Naruto out with something, and Naruto had returned the favour by letting him become a shinobi of Konoha.

After all, since Naruto was the Sixth Hokage, he could do that sort of thing now.

They finally reached the village, and Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief. It felt good to be home. Kamurou glanced back and snorted.

"She's practically crawling. I think you may have destroyed a few brain cells along with her heart back then." He snickered. Sasuke turned to see Mizuru, walking like a zombie towards the gate. He raised his eyebrows, but turned and carried on without concern.

"Well, aren't you just the nicest team captain. I can feel the affection radiate from your being." Kamurou said sarcastically, catching up to him. Sasuke looked at him.

"What about you? You don't seem to care anymore than I do." He said calmly. Kamurou frowned.

"Not for her. In fact, I don't give a shit about anyone who threatens Naruto's happiness." He said softly. Sasuke glanced at him again, his eyes widened slightly. Kamurou sensed it and smiled.

"Confused? Naruto is really happy nowadays because not only has he achieved his dream of becoming Hokage, but he's also engaged to the love of his life...you!" Kamurou finished, pointing a finger at Sasuke, who couldn't stop the small smile that graced his face.

Yes. He and Naruto had finally taken the next step. After Naruto had dragged him back to the village, they hadn't spoken for so long. Or more, Sasuke hadn't spoken. Naruto had constantly come to his house when he was still under house arrest and had tried to talk to him. But Sasuke had been too negative, and hadn't returned his conversation. But Naruto, being the stubborn idiot he was, had come back every day until finally, they had had an entire conversation. Sasuke had been allowed to leave the house by then. He and Naruto had spent hours walking around the village, talking, arguing, reminiscing and laughing. By the end of the second week of his freedom, Sasuke had come to realize how much he loved Naruto. He had hid his feelings, not wanting to ruin their friendship, but when Naruto had come to him that one night, things had changed for the better.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The sun had set, and Sasuke was sitting in his kitchen, drinking coffee and reading a book, when the door was kicked open. Immediately, Sasuke assumed a fighting stance, ready to defend himself. But he relaxed when he saw a shock of golden blonde hair. It was only Naruto, in the most excited state he'd ever seen him in. Naruto rushed at Sasuke, his face filled with utter joy. Before Sasuke could ask, Naruto jumped, sailed through the air and landed on top of Sasuke with a loud thud. They crashed to the ground in a painful heap, but Naruto was too excited to listen to Sasuke's complaints. _

"_Sasuke! Guess what! Guess what!" he said excitedly, shaking his friend roughly. Sasuke made several insulting jokes, but finally asked._

"_What is it, dobe?"_

"_I'll ignore that. But I just got out of a meeting with the village elders. And guess what they said!" he had been grinning, but now his face was in danger of splitting in half. Sasuke also started feeling slightly uplifted. So far, whenever Naruto had been called to the elders and council, they had tested him and given him duties that were supposed to be assigned to the Hokage. Could it really be what Sasuke hoped it was?_

"_Tell me what they said, Naruto." He asked calmly, but his eyes glimmered with hope. Naruto took a deep breath and then let it burst out._

"_They said that I was chosen as the Sixth Hokage!" he practically burst and soon he was running around the room in a frenzy of happiness. Sasuke watched him move, still lying on the floor, propped up on his elbows. He smiled at seeing the blonde so happy. Naruto had finally achieved his dream after many years of hard work. _

_Sasuke didn't know why, but at that moment, his body and mind moved without his consent. He was standing in front of Naruto, cupping the blonde's face in his hands. Naruto stared at him, his eyes bright and alive. Sasuke leaned closer until his lips were inches away._

"_That's my dobe." He whispered before crashing his lips against Naruto's in a passionate kiss. He hadn't thought about it. He hadn't paid attention to the fact that Naruto might hate him, might be disgusted and never speak to him again. He didn't really care, but soon found that he didn't have to. Naruto was kissing him back. They held each other for a good two minutes, simply kissing and embracing. Finally, the need for air had pushed them apart, and they stared at each other for around five minutes._

"_Sasuke...I-I think I..." Naruto tore his eyes away, and leant his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. They were still holding each other, arms wrapped around each other's waists. Sasuke rubbed his back soothingly, letting him know without words that he understood._

"_Me too." He whispered. _

_**END FLASHBACK**  
_

From then on, they had started going out. After a good two months of dating, Sasuke had popped the question. The whole village already knew that their Hokage was dating Uchiha Sasuke, and so he had gotten on one knee and asked Naruto to marry him in the middle of town. The people that were passing by had stopped and watched them excitedly. Naruto had stared at him with wide eyes, before grinning madly and saying "Took you long enough! Yes!"

Everyone had cheered as Sasuke hugged him tightly, and the two had left the square, followed with many shouts of "Congratulations!" and "You get him, Sasuke!" and someone had even shouted "YEAH! GO MAKE HOKAGE WORTHY BABIES!" Naruto had blushed brightly at that, but Sasuke had raised his hand high, giving a thumb up. The crowd had cheered even louder behind them and Sasuke had earned a glare from his fiancé.

"Oi, Sasuke-san! Watch out!"

He blinked... and then his face hurt. He had been so busy with his thoughts, he'd walked straight into the door to the Hokage's office. Behind, Kamurou was trying to contain his laughter, but he couldn't stop the small choking sounds that escaped his hands.

"Heehee...Are you okay? That sounded pretty painful. Where were you anyway?" Kamurou bit down on his finger slightly when Sasuke glared at him.

"I was just caught up in some memories." He said calmly. He could feel the slight blush powdering his cheeks, but he hoped no one would notice.

"Whatever man. Let's just hurry with our report." Kamurou chuckled. Mizuru had finally caught up with them, and was wearing a very angry expression. She glared daggers at the back of Kamurou's head, but he didn't notice. Sasuke turned and was about to knock when there was a shout from the other side of the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Hokage The Fiance

**Yeah, sorry the last chapter was kind of short. It was more of an introduction, hence the shortness. I will try to make the other chapters slightly longer!**

**I've already warned and disclaimed, but just for the hell of it...This story has Yaoi and slight swearing. Don't like, don't read. Also I don't own anyone! Except Kamurou and Mizuru...I own them...But no one else.**

**Anyhoo, on with the chapter!

* * *

****CHAPTER 2: The Hokage, The Fiancé. **

Sasuke snapped his hand back in surprise, Kamurou flinched and Mizuru made a small 'eep' noise.

"T-that was Sakura-san's voice wasn't it?" Kamurou asked quietly. Sasuke didn't answer as more talking erupted from the office.

"Sakura-Chan, calm down! I didn't mean it like that! Sakura-Chan please put the book down! Ah! Sakura-Chan? NO! WAIT! AAH! I'M SORRY!" Naruto's voice became slightly panicked before there was a loud crashing noise along with several thumps and bangs. Sasuke immediately pushed the door open.

The office was on the edge of chaos. The bookcase, which usually stood upright to the left, had been pulled to the floor. Books were scattered everywhere. The desk was pushed back and the chair was lying a few feet to the side. The window behind the desk was shattered. Sakura stood in the middle of the room, her one arm stretched to indicate that she had just thrown something.

"Perhaps we should come back at a later time." Kamurou said slowly. Sakura looked over her shoulder at the intruders.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, Kamurou-kun, Mizuru-san. Are you here to give your report?" she turned and immediately returned to her usual, cheery self. There came a small groan from behind the desk. Soon, a mop of spiky, golden blonde hair appeared. Naruto pulled himself up and they heard a very audible crack as he straightened up.

"Ah! That hurt!" he whined softly, placing his hands on his back gingerly. Sasuke looked at him, and his lips twitched upwards.

"Still causing trouble?" he asked calmly. Naruto glared at him, but his eyes shone with happiness at seeing his fiancé again.

"I take it the mission was a success." He said. Sakura had already begun to return the office to its original state.

"Sorry for the mess. I was simply teaching Hokage-sama some important life lessons." She said with a forced smile. Naruto pouted slightly and muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, like never say 'I'm not sure the diet will change anything' to a girl."

"What was that, Hokage-sama?" Sakura stared at him with that fake smile. To the others it looked absolutely menacing.

"Ah! Nothing, Sakura-Chan! Nothing at all!" Naruto laughed nervously, raising his hands defensively. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly, but then returned to her previous task.

Sasuke stepped forward, followed by the other two. Naruto had pulled his chair back behind his desk and was seated. He looked at the three shinobi in front of him and smiled.

"So, what is the report?" he asked.

"Well, the information we were sent about the village being the base of a band of thieves seemed to be correct. When we arrived, they immediately tried to dispose of us, but we managed to subdue the attackers and get them to lead us to their hideout." Sasuke said smoothly. Naruto nodded.

"We found their hideout was an underground base, most likely somewhere near the sewer system-"

Kamurou snorted.

"If the smell of the place was any indication, it _was_ the sewer system." He muttered. Mizuru pinched his arm to shut him up. Naruto quirked an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face.

"Anyway, we managed to clear out the area of all bandits, and then the town leader explained that they had taken the village children hostage, and that's why they had been forced to cooperate. Kamurou managed to pinpoint the location of the children, and we returned them safely to their families." He finished. Naruto gave one of his trademark grins. The type that caused his eyes to close, it was so big.

"Excellent! Glad to know it worked out well. Although, I suppose it's nothing unexpected since it's you three!" he said happily. Sakura walked up beside him and handed him some files. Sasuke smirked when Naruto cringed slightly when she looked at him.

"Naruto, you've got a lot of paper work to do. I suggest you start now, if you want to go home tonight." She grinned evilly. Naruto let out a sigh, and nodded. Sasuke smiled at the pout on his fiancé's face, but excused himself and turned to leave. Mizuru followed, but Kamurou hesitated.

Sasuke had already stepped outside when he heard Kamurou speak.

"Hokage-sama, can I talk to you quickly. There's a slight matter I need to address." He said slowly. He heard Naruto grunt his reply, and Sakura closed the door. Sasuke stood outside for a moment, but then carried on.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Are you sure you don't want to go to lunch? My treat!" Mizuru said sweetly. They had stepped outside and Sasuke simply replied by jumping to the nearest rooftop and swiftly moving away.

He reached his house on the outskirts of the village, and walked in. It had been a long day, and he was planning on taking a nap. Walking upstairs slowly, he wondered what Kamurou could have wanted to talk about.

He took a shower, relishing in the warm water. When he deemed himself clean enough, he stepped out, towelling himself dry. He sat on the edge of the bed, the towel wrapped around his waist and looked at the photo on the nightstand. It was of him and Naruto, on the day of their engagement.

Naruto was grinning, with one arm wrapped over Sasuke's shoulder. His hand was flat against Sasuke's chest, revealing the engagement ring Sasuke had just given him. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Naruto's waist, and was kissing his cheek, while his eyes stayed focused on the camera. You could see the small ring on his hand as well.

Sasuke smiled and then lay back down. He was too tired to get dressed, so he just fell asleep in his towel, with his hair lying splayed out beneath him.

"Oh god, that's not fair."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. The voice had come from the doorway. Looking up he saw Naruto, still wearing his Hokage robes, staring at his splayed body on the bed. He smirked.

"What's not fair, love?" he asked. Naruto's eyes seemed to glint. He took a step forward.

"It's not fair how no matter what you're doing, you always look so damn seductive." He stated. Sasuke propped himself onto his elbows and gave the most seductive smirk he could muster.

"It's an Uchiha thing. We're born that way." He said softly. Naruto chuckled.

"Then I guess I'm lucky to have the only Uchiha in the village all to myself, eh?" he took another step forward, and pulled the robe off. Sasuke sat up farther, his dark eyes growing slightly brighter with his excitement. Naruto slowly, all too slowly, pulled off his shirt and took another step forwards. Now he was standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at Sasuke with obvious lust in his eyes.

"Like what you see, dobe?" Sasuke said huskily. He ran one hand down his stomach and Naruto audibly groaned.

"Careful, teme, or I might just jump you." Naruto growled. Sasuke smirked again and motioned for him to come with his finger.

"Let's see you try." He said. Naruto dived onto the bed, into Sasuke's waiting arms. They wrestled, rolling around, kissing and touching everything they could before finally Sasuke was straddled on Naruto's hips, pinning his arms above his head. Somehow, even with all the movement, his towel was still wrapped on his waist, but dangerously low. Naruto looked up at him, a smile on his face.

"Guess you're still on top...for now anyways." He said deviously. Sasuke leant forwards and captured his lips. He swiped his tongue against Naruto's lower lip, and was immediately granted entrance. He tilted Naruto's head back by pushing against him, letting his tongue explore every area of Naruto's mouth. He lapped against cheeks, teeth, another tongue and the roof of his mouth, loving the familiar taste of miso and for some unknown reason, mint.

"Mnh..." Naruto moaned into the kiss, and then jerked his hips up. The friction it caused made Sasuke gasp, and Naruto temporarily took control of the kiss. They broke for air, panting in the small space between them.

"Did that feel good, Sasuke?" Naruto purred into his ear. He bucked his hips again, causing the sweet friction. Sasuke licked his jaw, and then moved down to his neck, licking and sucking on the skin. Naruto moaned and started rocking against him. Sasuke followed suit and they began to grind against each other. Pleasure began to spread throughout their bodies, causing them to moan and gasp and pant.

"Ah...S-Sasuke...Haa...Y-yes..." Naruto tilted his head back, his eyes closing. Sasuke ground even harder and faster, also feeling himself reaching his limit. They continued, going against each other with greater excitement. Naruto was clutching at Sasuke, gripping his shoulders. Sasuke's hands were roaming over Naruto's bare chest, tweaking a nipple, tickling the sides and eliciting another sweet moan from the man.

"Uhnn...Sasuke! I'm...Ah!...I'm close!...Oh god...Haa!" Naruto shuddered as Sasuke bit into his neck, lightly. Sasuke was reaching his climax as well. They groaned, and then one more grind before they both came.

"Aah!" Naruto let his arms fall to the bed as his body was reduced to a puddle of jelly. He knew that that was nothing compared to the pleasure he would feel if Sasuke had used his hands, or _mouth_. And it was hardly worth mentioning when pit against the sensation of having Sasuke _inside_ of him. But it was enjoyable nonetheless.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice had returned to its usual, monotonous tone. He was lying on top of him, still in nothing but his towel, but still there and composed.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you have a crap load of paper work to do?" Sasuke looked up when Naruto snorted at his question.

"Yes, and I'm doing it right now." He said calmly. Sasuke raised his eyebrow in question. Naruto winked at him and made a seal with his hands. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the seal, and then he smiled.

"So you left a shadow clone to do the paper work?" he asked, amused. Naruto nodded and lay back.

"It's really such a useful technique. I'm so glad I learned it. That's actually one thing I owe to Mizuki-sensei. Even though he tried to kill me, it's because of him that I learned the technique in the first place." Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest, listening to his heart beat.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, but then Naruto's eyes widened and he jerked his head up. Sasuke looked at him to see a mixed expression. It looked like he wasn't sure whether to be amused, or terrified.

"What's wrong?" Naruto focused on him, a half smile on his face.

"Sakura-Chan just decked my clone and made it disappear." He said. Sasuke raised his eyebrows...and started laughing.

"You know she's going to be pissed that you skipped your work, right?" he said once he'd calmed down.

Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I know." He murmured. They lay there for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the feel of each other. Finally, Sasuke sat up.

"Dammit." He sighed, running a hand through his raven hair. Naruto looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just showered, and now I'm all dirty again." Sasuke gave Naruto a look that said 'and it's all your fault'. Naruto laughed and then sat up. He pulled the raven close to him and nipped the shell of his ear.

"Then I guess I should clean you up." He whispered huskily. Sasuke shivered. Naruto got up and pulled Sasuke into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited until the temperature was right. Then, he pulled the remaining clothes off and turned to Sasuke.

"C'mon. Let's get cleaned up." He tugged the towel and it fell to the floor. Naruto's eyes widened, before a smirk appeared on his face.

"You're already hard again? Do I turn you on that much, babe?" he said slyly. Sasuke pushed him into the shower, following. He pinned Naruto to the wall, letting the warm water run over them both.

"And what if you do? You willing to take responsibility?" he lapped at Naruto's jaw, earning a groan from the blonde. Sasuke let his hands roam over the wet body before him, feeling the muscles ripple under his touch. Naruto wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They made out under the hot water, hands feeling each other's bodies, mapping out every area. Naruto was groaning as Sasuke pushed him into the wall, rubbing against him. Sasuke nuzzled his face in the golden blonde hair and smiled.

"Naruto..." he began, his voice low. Naruto was breathing heavily, but he looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

"What is it?"

Sasuke smirked and with one finger, he gently tickled the area right where shoulder and collarbone met. He lightly let his nails run over the area. Naruto reacted immediately. Whether because of the Kyuubi or because he was simply so strange, Naruto began purring. Sasuke adored it when his Naru-chan purred. The blonde's whole body seemed to vibrate slightly as the deep rumbling became audible.

"That's what, Naru-chan. I wanted to hear that purring of yours." Sasuke whispered, still stroking the area. Naruto smiled, still purring.

They spent a long time in the shower. At one point, Sasuke had Naruto up against the wall, with the blonde's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into him.

"Aaah!...Sasuke! Th-there! Right there!...Ah!" Naruto moaned and shuddered when Sasuke struck his prostate repeatedly. They carried on, going harder and faster, moaning louder and louder until Sasuke reached his limit. With a soft growl of his lover's name, he came deep inside of Naruto. When he felt Sasuke cum inside of him, Naruto reached his climax as well, and he came while screaming one thing.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**Sooo...*blush*...sorry if the lemon/limey scene sucked...it was my first time writing one, so yeah...*clears throat* Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Read and Review! *wink***


	3. Chapter 3: Discussions

**Alright, this chapter is rather short...really. It's more just Naruto assuring himself after a flashback of what Kamurou spoke to him about...but yeah...*rubs head sheepishly***

**Warning:Yaoi and swearing. Disclaimer: I own Kamurou...but no one else...well, Mizuru, but I don't really like her. Yeeeeah...that's all.  
**

**CHAPTER 3: Discussions.**

They caught their breath, cleaned off and finally stepped out of the shower, wrapping towels around their waists.

"I guess I should go back to work." Naruto sighed. Sasuke nodded and changed into his clothes. Naruto hesitantly pulled the Hokage robe over his own clothes.

"Sasuke...Can I ask you something?" he said without turning around. Sasuke glanced at him, and noticed he seemed to be fiddling with the hem of his shirt. It was a gesture that showed Naruto was nervous and uncertain. Sasuke walked over and hugged him from behind, placing his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"You can ask me anything, love. What is it?"

Naruto tensed slightly and took a breath.

"How d you feel about moving up the ceremony date? 'Cause there's an opening next month instead of in June. But I can understand if you'd want to wait until June, cause I mean, it's really soon to change it, so maybe we should wait, but I just really love you and I want to be your husband, or though you proposed to me so I guess I'd be the wife, but that's not the point, but I suppose that might be an issue later, but that's not what we're talking about right now..." Sasuke firmly clapped his hand over his fiancé's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"You know, when you get nervous you tend to ramble on and on. If there's an opening next month, then make the arrangements, because I want to make you my wife as soon as possible. I don't want to wait for June if we can get married as soon as next month." He said calmly. Naruto practically went limp with relief. He'd been so nervous that Sasuke wouldn't want to get married so soon, that maybe he was reconsidering. He remembered the conversation he'd had with Kamurou before he'd escaped the office.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_What's wrong, Kamurou?" he asked, looking up at his friend who stood, rather hesitantly, before him. Sakura continued repairing the damage to his office, paying no mind to the two. Kamurou took a breath and looked him straight in the eye._

"_I wish for you to remove Mizuru from the team." He stated. Naruto looked at him in surprise. Kamurou had never had any qualms with working with others. In fact, he had asked Naruto to put him in a team as soon as he'd arrived in the village. Naruto had decided to put him under Sasuke's leadership, as he knew the two would work well together._

"_Why do you want Mizuru to leave? Do the two of you not get on well?" he asked slowly. Kamurou's eyes flicked to the picture of Naruto and Sasuke that was sitting on the desk, before snapping back to his Hokage's face._

"_No. Me and Mizuru don't get on that well, but that's not the reason why I want her off the team." He said. Naruto had not missed his eyes movement. He also glanced at the photo on his desk, and then folded his arms._

"_Does this have something to do with Sasuke?" He asked calmly. But behind the blue eyes, there was a spark of seriousness. If it had to do with his fiancé, he would find out by any means necessary._

"_Yes. Sasuke-san doesn't seem to be that bothered by it, but considering he's lived his whole life dealing with it, I guess it's easy to see why he doesn't feel fazed by it. But honestly, it pisses me off." Kamurou seemed to get lost in his own thoughts as he began mumbling. Naruto cleared his throat to remind him where he was. Kamurou's eyes snapped up as he realized he'd spaced out again._

"_Ah. Sorry, Naruto-sama. Yes. The reason I want Mizuru off the team is because of her attitude towards Sasuke-san." He said. Naruto straightened in his chair. He placed his elbows on the desk, interlaced his fingers and placed his chin on them._

"_Tell me how she acts around Sasuke. And don't spare any detail." He ordered. Kamurou nodded and began._

"_Well, when we're travelling is probably when she is the worst. She constantly tries to cling onto him. Sasuke-san always tells her to keep her distance, but she only does for a few minutes before she tries again. Sometimes, she even ignores him and just grabs onto his arm anyway." Kamurou quickly raised his hand when he saw the irritation flash in his Hokage's eyes._

"_But when she does that, both me and Sasuke-san reprimand her and tell her to stop. Well, Sasuke-san tells her not to touch him ever again, and I tell her that if she doesn't stop flirting, she's going to be punished. But even so, she still acts like she's got a chance with him. Then, when we were fighting, she kept getting in Sasuke-san's way." Naruto looked up, his eyes narrowing in question._

"_What do you mean, she got in his way?"_

_Kamurou sighed. Sakura, who had been listening with one ear, pulled out a chair and placed it for Kamurou to sit on. He thanked her and sat, getting ready to explain._

"_As in, whenever Sasuke-san turned to take on an opponent, she would come closer to him. It could have been blamed on her getting cornered by her opponent if it weren't for the fact that she wasn't even fighting anyone. I was taking on two of the guys, and Sasuke-san was dealing with the other three. But Mizuru kept interfering with his attacks. And then, she got captured by the opponents. But the thing is, she didn't struggle nearly as hard as she should have. And when they grabbed her, she immediately started screaming 'Save me Sasuke-kun! Save me!' and when Sasuke-san beat the three, she started fawning over him and trying to hug him... and... crap." Kamurou faltered at the look on Naruto's face. _

_He was pissed._

_When Sasuke had asked Naruto out, most of the village woman had resigned themselves to the fact that Sasuke was not interested. Only a few fan-girls still made attempts at flirting, but even then, they were half-hearted and not expecting. When Naruto had become Hokage, they had almost completely stopped. Everyone had already known by then how much Naruto loved Sasuke. They also knew how upset he got when people acted like Sasuke was available. When Sasuke proposed, all of his unease about Sasuke possibly losing interest in him and falling for a girl was erased. He had felt safe knowing that Sasuke wanted him, and only him. And he had been happy knowing that the women of the village encouraged him and told him to never let Sasuke go. He was happy that they accepted their relationship. _

"_You mean she was openly hitting on Sasuke?" Naruto growled out. Kamurou nodded and then gripped his knuckles. He only hoped Naruto wouldn't beat the living hell out of him after hearing this next bit._

"_But the worst was when we were at an inn, after completing the mission. We were staying there overnight, and then returning the next day." He heard a soft crackling noise. He didn't have to look up to know Naruto was flexing his fingers, causing them to crack. Sakura frowned slightly next to him. She, like Naruto, got mad when someone else made a move on Sasuke. However, her reasons were the same as Kamurou's. They got mad because they _wanted_ Naruto and Sasuke to be together. And they got mad whenever someone posed a threat to the two's happiness. If Mizuru didn't back off, she might cause problems. Even if Sasuke had no interest, it didn't mean she wouldn't be able to get them into awkward situations._

"_What do you mean _the worst_?" Naruto's voice had a growl behind it. Kamurou could imagine his friend's eyes shifting between their usual blue to that blood red of the Kyuubi._

"_It was late, and I was heading to the bathroom. My room was only two rooms away from Sasuke-san's. Mizuru was at the end of the hall, about eight rooms away. But when I stepped out, she was walking towards Sasuke-san's room. She didn't notice me, so I kept silent and watched her. She went up to the door and just kind of stared at it for a moment. Then, she started to open it. By the look on her face, she planned on going inside." _

_There was a significant crack. Kamurou and Sakura jumped in surprise. Naruto had placed his hand on his desk and the whole thing had been sliced in half. Obviously, his wind natured chakra had been released, neatly splitting the desk into two pieces. _

_Sakura quickly grabbed the edges, holding the desk in place. She scowled and motioned towards a drawer nearby. Kamurou opened it and pulled out the extra strong adhesive tape inside. He tore to strips and helped Sakura temporarily mend the desk. Once they were sure the desk would not collapse, Kamurou sat back down, and Sakura leant against the wall. She was interested in the conversation now. _

'_Mizuru had better keep an eye out. If I get my hands on her, she's going to have a real reason to scream.' Sakura thought viciously. _

"_And then what happened?" Naruto ground out. A cold shiver ran down Kamurou's spine. _

_It was true that him and Naruto were friends, and they often got into play-fights. But Kamurou knew better than most what Naruto could do to you when he was honestly and truly angry. He'd learnt through his mistake of calling Uchiha Sasuke a 'worthless, gutless piece of trash that should be cut down and fed to the dogs' back when Naruto and him had first met and had not gotten on all that well. He still had the scars on his face to prove it. The two, semi-vertical lines on each cheek were constant reminders of how he must respect both Naruto and Sasuke-san._

"_I stopped her from opening the door any further and told her that if she tried to enter his room again I'd rip her eyes out of her skull and chop off her hands." He replied. The fact that he had threatened his own teammate so violently went conveniently unnoticed by the two authoritive figures in the room._

"_Good. Thank you, Kamurou." Naruto whispered. Kamurou nodded. Sakura cleared her throat._

"_Hokage-sama." She began slowly. Naruto looked up at her. She was smiling, a very evil and feral grin._

"_What is it, Sakura-Chan?" he asked. He could swear that her eyes were burning with an internal fire._

"_Would you allow me to take charge of Mizuru's punishment? I'm sure I can help her realize her mistakes." Sakura spoke in a very sweet voice. If the two men weren't looking carefully, they would think she was being generous and did not plan on doing anything to the girl at all. But they could see the glow in her eyes, and they way her jaw was clenched slightly._

_Naruto snorted and turned to the window._

"_Do whatever you deem necessary, Sakura-Chan." He said. Kamurou caught the smirk he wore in his reflection._

'_Mizuru's in for a hell of a time. Emphasis on the _hell_ part.' Kamurou thought. Sakura left the office, stating she would be back soon. Kamurou stood to leave. Naruto turned to look at his pile of paperwork with a sigh._

"_Dammit. And right now, I just want to go see Sasuke." He said sadly. Kamurou looked over his shoulder at his saddened leader._

"_You know," he started thoughtfully. Naruto looked up at him. "There's this really great technique a good friend of mine knows." Naruto tilted his head, waiting for him to continue. Kamurou smirked._

"_It's a really cool jutsu that allows the user to make a clone of himself. Not just a normal replication. A full on, all-flesh and all substance clone. Doesn't it sound like a great jutsu? I should ask my friend to teach it to me sometime." With a wink and a small wave, Kamurou left the office. He laughed as he heard Naruto's excited voice through the door._

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Naruto sighed and relaxed into Sasuke's arms. He felt the safe feeling return to him. It was nice to know Sasuke hadn't wavered at all in his feelings. Naruto felt slightly guilty. He should've known that Sasuke wouldn't change for one girl. He was being silly and over protective.

But he couldn't really help it. After all, Sasuke was the first person to say he loved him. Naruto had never been told he was loved. Sure, Iruka probably loved him, but as a kid brother or adoptive son. Kakashi loved him as a subordinate. Nothing more. As for Jiraiya and Tsunade, they probably loved him like family. But Sasuke loved him. _Really_ loved him. As family, friend _and_ partner. He _loved_ him.

And Naruto wasn't willing to risk losing that love.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit spaced out?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Sasuke place his cool hand on his forehead. Naruto smiled and put his head on Sasuke's chest.

"I'm fine. I just..." he trailed off. Sasuke glanced at him.

"You just...what?" Naruto looked up into his dark onyx eyes. A large smile spread across his face.

"I just love you so damn much, teme." He said happily. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, before he smiled.

"I love you too, dobe."

* * *

**AAAAH! Short! It's so short! Need. Write. Longer. Chapter...*slams head on desk* ...dammit...Read and Review please!**

**Special Thanks to KyouyaXCloud for being the first to review! *gives reward cookie* Thank you!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hokage's Assistant

**This Chapter is a bit short, sorry. But I wrote it, and the next chapter, and if I tried to add more it would throw the whole thing off! It seemed so much longer in Word...oh well. **

**Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed! It's much appreciated!**

**Warnings: yaoi. language. and a childish prank involving a spoon.**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto? No. But I do own Kamurou...and I'm pretty sure Kiba's been trying to visit me...but yeah, on with the chapter.

* * *

****CHAPTER 4: The Hokage's Assistant.**

The news that the wedding for Naruto and Sasuke was going to be held in the next month spread like wild fire through the village. Yamanaka Ino had immediately begun sorting out flowers and arrangements. Sai had been asked to paint a portrait of the two together, and had been seen mulling over how he was going to paint it. Iruka was so excited, his students often had to remind him he was supposed to be teaching them instead of mumbling about how his Naruto was 'all grown up and getting hitched.'

Sakura was under a lot of stress. Naruto, being the hopeless case he was, had asked for her help in sorting out wedding arrangements. She had accepted immediately. She wanted their wedding to be perfect. But now the stress that usually fell to the bride was thrust upon her. The fact that there wasn't really a _bride_ to begin with didn't help.

"Ino! What do you think about this one?" She cried desperately. Ino looked up briefly from her booklet of flower arrangements to see the picture Sakura held in front of her.

"No. It's too lacy. Naruto isn't a lace type of person. I'd fit him as more of a smooth, silky type." She said, returning to her work.

Sakura sighed and let her head fall to the table. She had been looking through albums and albums of suits to find one for Naruto. Sasuke had pulled her aside two days ago with a frown. He'd asked her if she would help find the perfect suit for Naruto to wear. Sasuke wanted Naruto to look great, but he also didn't want Naruto to be uncomfortable.

Sakura had then been charged with finding a suit that was stylish, but still comfortable. It was amazing how those two didn't seem to fit in the same category.

"I don't know how long I can last. The wedding is in four weeks time, and we still don't even have a venue or caterers." Sakura rubbed her temples in frustration. Ino hummed in agreement. She held up a photo of a flower arrangement.

"Do you think this suits them?" she asked. Sakura looked at the photo. The arrangement was made from white roses and blue violets. The pattern was a large banner of white, with blue around the edge, and the words 'True Love' in blue and curvy writing.

Sakura thought for a moment, and then shook her head.

"It's too..." she searched her internal dictionary for a word.

"Sappy? Girlish? Downright gag-able?" A voice behind her supplied. The girls looked up to see Kiba and Shikamaru looking at the photo. Kiba was chuckling. Shikamaru was eyeing the arrangement with obvious distaste. Sakura sighed and nodded. Ino promptly slipped the photo back into the booklet.

"Well, it's a wedding! Aren't things supposed to be sweet and fluffy?" Ino asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"I guess normally yes. But don't forget who's getting married here." He said lazily. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah. I really can't picture either Naruto or Sasuke getting all mushy and riding towards the sunset. If anything, they'll kiss and then Naruto will punch Sasuke for groping him in front of everyone." He said seriously. The others nodded.

It was a well known fact that Sasuke enjoyed public displays of affection. He had once slapped Naruto on the ass as they walked down the street to greet the Kazekage, who was visiting for a few days. Everyone in the vicinity had seen the smirk gracing Sasuke's face as his hand hit its target, extracting an indignant squawk from the Hokage. They had also witnessed the smirk wiped from his face after Naruto had bitch-slapped him through the wall of a nearby building.

Sakura smiled at the memory of Naruto yelling about 'corrupting innocent minds and invading personal space' as Sasuke pulled himself back through the hole that was the same shape as his body, smirk back in place even as he wiped the blood away.

"You're right. I should probably look for something a little less traditional." Ino said. She flipped though the booklet again, searching for something new. Sakura looked back at her album. She had decided that Naruto would wear a white suit, while Sasuke wore a black one. Naruto had agreed that he was kind of the bride, but he had refused to wear a dress. So Sakura had thought about giving him a white suit. It would be the next best thing.

"God. If I can find a suit before sunset, I'll dye my hair blonde and wear Naruto's old jumpsuit for a day." She said, rubbing her temples. Kiba and Ino laughed at the image, while Shikamaru just looked out the window.

"Hey...isn't that the guy on Sasuke's team?" He asked suddenly.

They turned to see Kamurou walking swiftly towards the shop. He held an envelope in his hands, and seemed to be lost in thought. When he walked into the shop, he looked around quickly, spotted Sakura and made a beeline for her.

"Sakura-san. I've got the list of possible Venue's here. They're all free on the day of the wedding, so we just have to choose the best one." He said. Sakura took the envelope and pulled out the paper.

"I thought I told Mizuru to bring this to me." She asked. Kamurou stiffened, his eyes going cold.

"I caught her trying to swap it with a list of places that weren't available. So I took it from her." He said calmly. Ino gasped, Kiba gave an angry grunt and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. The word 'troublesome' hung unsaid around him. Sakura clenched her fist. It was only then that she noticed the slight redness of Kamurou's right hand.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked. Kamurou glanced at it briefly before closing his fist and placing his hand behind his back.

"I...lost my temper, momentarily...Mizuru ran off before I could say anything." He said slowly. Sakura nodded in understanding. She was one of the few people who knew of Kamurou's 'condition'.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. He nodded and smiled.

"It's no big deal. I got distracted soon enough, so no damage was done." He said softly. Sakura nodded.

"How about this one?" Ino said suddenly. The others turned to see the newest arrangement she'd chosen. It was two rings, made from yellow and golden flowers, that intertwined. Beneath them were the words 'Unbreakable Bonds'.

"It's better than the last one you pulled out. And it does kind of remind me of their relationship. But somehow, I don't feel right." Sakura said slowly. Ino sighed and lay her head down.

"Dammit. This is so..." she tried to think of a word.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru finished her sentence for her. Ino sighed and gave a thumb up.

"Bingo." Everyone laughed.

Kamurou stepped behind her and took the booklet. He flipped through the pages, muttering to himself. Suddenly, a huge grin spread across his face and he pulled out a photo.

"Does this feel right to you, Sakura-san? Ino-san?" he asked. The others stared at the photo for a long time. Finally, Sakura broke the silence by grabbing Ino by the shirt and shaking her roughly.

"How could you have missed that? It's perfect!" she yelled. Ino was staring at the photo in shock.

'How the hell _did_ I miss that? Sakura's right. It just seems to fit them...in a really strange way.' She thought.

"Thank you Kamurou! That's one less thing to worry about. Ino, go order that arrangement immediately!" Sakura ordered. Ino nodded and left without another word. Shikamaru sighed and sat down in her place. Kamurou stood behind him, arms crossed. Kiba stayed in his spot behind Sakura, who was staring at the album again.

"I just don't know what sort of suit would work with Naruto." She sighed, frustrated. Kiba looked at the pictures and snorted.

"Maybe because all of those are so frilly. What era were these made in? The _cuffs_ are bigger than my _head_!" he received a sharp pinch from Sakura.

"But this is the only place that does suits in Konoha, and this is their selection." She explained. She looked at Shikamaru, expecting him to give her advice.

Her eye twitched.

Shikamaru had promptly fallen asleep, his head hanging over the back of the chair. Kamurou was sniggering from behind.

"Well, maybe you should look at a place outside of Konoha." Kiba suggested quietly. He struggled to contain his laughter when Kamurou skilfully slipped a spoon into Shikamaru's open mouth without disturbing his slumber.*

"But that will take up too much time! I've got to sort out the dresses for the bridesmaids, as well as help organize a cake and caterers, pick a venue and sort out the decorations with Ino, help Naruto and Sasuke make appropriate invites as well as teach the two of them how to dance properly." Sakura hissed. Kamurou pulled out a camera from one of his pockets and quickly snapped a picture before stashing it back and laughing out loud along with Kiba.

Shikamaru jerked awake, and spat the spoon out, displeased.

"Why'd you let him do that, Kiba?" he asked angrily. Kiba clutched his sides, laughing loudly.

"S-sorry man...But that was...too good...to pass up! You...should have...seen your..._face_! It was..._priceless_!" Kiba gasped between his bouts of laughter. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes angrily.

There was the sound of a bell, and everyone looked up to see Sasuke walking into the cafe.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. He looked over at her and nodded, slowly making his way over.

"Sakura. Have you been able to find a suit for Naru yet?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"There are just no suits that would, pardon the pun, _suit_ Naruto. Kiba suggested looking in places outside of the village. But we're just a little short on time. There's still a lot of stuff to do." She said sadly. Sasuke turned to Kamurou, who gave him a small smile

"Do you know of a place outside the village?"

"Yes. It's called 'The Bachelor Warehouse' and it has lots of high quality stuff. I'm sure you'd be able to find something perfect for Hokage-sama."

Sasuke frowned in thought. He knew that Sakura was already swamped with helping with preparations, and there was no way he could leave the village. He was already taking dance lessons with Naruto, as well as practicing his vows, finding a priest and sorting out his own attire. Naruto had been sending out invitations, but his duties as Hokage kept him so busy, he had little time to do anything more.

"Sasuke-san." Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as Kamurou tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I don't have any missions on right now. In fact, I've got a few days off. I can go and get a suit for Hokage-sama, if that's alright with you. Also, I can handle any other jobs that may need to be done outside the village as well." Kamurou said. He was smiling, his slightly-sharper-than-normal canines noticeable.

Sakura jumped up immediately.

"If you are going out, then maybe you can organize the caterers! The ones in Konoha went out of business!" she said quickly. Kamurou looked at her, then at Sasuke before allowing a small smile.

"Sakura-san, "Konoha Caterers" don't seem like the right people to cater _this_ wedding anyway." He said. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him in question. He snickered.

"To be honest, I think the only people capable of catering this wedding are the staff and owners of Ichiraku Ramen. After all, is it not true that they now do more than just Ramen? I heard they've managed to start up a deli as well, selling pastries." Sakura slapped her hand to her face.

"How did I not think of that!" She groaned. Kiba chuckled, Shikamaru simply gave a half-smile and Sasuke looked at Kamurou.

"Were you a wedding planner prior to becoming a ninja, by chance?" he asked with a smirk. Kamurou scowled and crossed his arms.

"No. I just happen to have a knack for making good suggestions. Especially when it comes to my friends." He said the last word softer than the others. Sakura was already grabbing her things, muttering about "ramen flavoured pies" and such. She left the cafe in a rush, calling out a thanks to Kamurou as she went. Kiba left soon afterwards, talking about taking Akamaru for a walk.

It was just Sasuke, Kamurou and Shikamaru left.

"So, am I getting a wedding related mission?" Kamurou said cheerily. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll tell Naruto to give you a pass. Come to the tower in fifteen minutes. He should have it ready by then." Sasuke said, starting to walk off. Kamurou nodded and watched him leave.

"How?" Kamurou looked down at Shikamaru, surprised at the question.

"How...what?" he asked. Shikamaru sat a bit straighter, his eyes locked onto Kamurou, his face calculating.

"How is it that you just seem to have all the answers to make this wedding work? You find the _perfect_ flower arrangement within _seconds_ after Ino has been looking for an _hour_. You make the perfect suggestion for a caterer, and you just _happen_ to know a place that will have a suit for Naruto? It's all too convenient for my taste." He said calmly. Kamurou blinked slowly.

"Your too smart for your own good, Nara. Did you know that?" Kamurou's voice was soft and cold. Shikamaru didn't blink.

"So what's the deal? How did you know exactly what to suggest?" he asked. Kamurou was avoiding his gaze, but Shikamaru caught the slight redness in his cheeks.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've had to deal with Naruto and weddings." He mumbled. Shikamaru's eyes widened but he didn't speak. His mind was working at a hundred thoughts per second, placing pieces of the puzzle into their place. Kamurou quickly turned and left, leaving the lazy genius to his assumptions and conclusions.

* * *

*** = I've never done it personally, but a friend did it to someone. You basically slip a spoon into the sleeping person's mouth without waking them up, and then take a picture. They usually look really silly, which is why it's a prank, I guess.**

**Heehee...Kamurou has a secret! And Shikamaru's trying to figure it out! I challenge anyone out there who's reading this story to try and figure out how Kamurou knows what to do before I reveal it. Write your suspicions in a review, and I'll let you know! I'll let you know when the chapter is going to reveal the answer just before, and will announce the person who guessed right, or the closest! **

**Anyway, Thanks to those who have reviewed! And to anyone else, hope you're enjoying the story, and review would be appreciated! Thanks! **

**Juura99.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing with the Council

**Oh yeah! Pleased to say that this chapter is longer than the others! Muahahahaha! ACCOMPLISHMENT!**

**-get's hit over head by Kamurou-**

**Me- Ouch! WTF? Dude, that hurt!**

**Kam-Exactly. Stop acting psycho and get on with it.**

**Me- *grumble* you're just mad cause of what I did to you.**

**Kam- Chyea! You're still not forgiven. Not until I see some positive changes.**

**Me-whatever, drama queen...oh hi there! If you're like, completely lost don't worry. I've been writing a short fic about Kamurou's life..you know, something to explain him thoroughly. He's had some sad things happen to him, so he's pissed at me...I swear, he PMS-es more than I do.**

**-gets hit again-**

**Me- oh for kami-sakes...ENOUGH! I CREATED YOU! I CAN DESTROY YOU JUST AS EASILY!**

**Kam-yeah right. Anyway, on with the chapter. And keep guessing about me and Naruto. Not sure when this crazy freak is gonna reveal the secret, but keep reading to find out.**

**Me- Yeah and...*glares at Kamurou* ...whadidyacallme?...ass...anyway, let's continue.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dancing with the Council.**

Naruto groaned. He wasn't enjoying this. Not. At. All.

"Come now, Hokage-sama! We've practiced this before! It's quite simple!"

He really wanted to Rasengan the owner of that high pitched voice. The dance instructor was doing this on purpose. He just knew it.

"Now. Let's take it from the top! Remember; place your hand right on my hip. Lower, Hokage-sama, lower. There we go! And stay close. Almost flush against me!"

Yep. She was definitely doing this on purpose. He grudgingly moved an inch forward. How could she expect him not to trip when his legs were practically entwined with hers?

She signalled the assistant, who seemed to be growing redder in the face every time he had to do the dance again, and the music started up.

"Left. Left. Back. Right. Back. Forward. Left. That's good! You're getting the hang of this, Hokage-sama!" The woman said, her eyes bright and her smile wide. If it weren't for the suspicious gleam in her grey eyes, as well as the fact that the hand on his back seemed to be getting lower, he might have thought she looked sweet.

'Why the hell am I dancing with her and not Sasuke again? Oh yeah. He had to go to a meeting with the priest today.' Naruto thought miserably. Usually, Sasuke was the one there. When he was, Naruto only ever tripped when he was surprised be Sasuke's hand grabbing his ass.

'Her hand is definitely at least five centimetres lower than it was two seconds ago.'

Sasuke must be rubbing off on the instructor.

'Seriously! What is it about people and my ass! Kiba tried to grab my butt last week as well! Although, he probably only did that to piss Sasuke off.' He thought.

Suddenly he felt another foot behind his as he was stepping backwards. He stumbled and only just managed to stop himself from falling.

"Oh dear. It seems you haven't quite gotten it. Let's start from the beginning shall we?" the instructor said. He hand was still on his back, miraculously only a few inches above his ass.

He deserved a prize for not Rasengan-ing her in the face there and then.

"Naruto! We have to go!" Sasuke walked in the room just then, and the woman withdrew her hand immediately. Naruto grinned at his fiancé.

"Sure thing! Goodbye!" he said smoothly. They left the hall, and Naruto was certain he heard the assistant laughing at the instructor before there was an ominous bang and silence reigned.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Sasuke looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"The council wanted to speak with us." He replied. Naruto's smile faltered. The council never did say many nice things. Often, they had even made suggestions that Naruto and Sasuke shouldn't be together.

Sasuke had heard one council member whisper something about 'demon foxes'. That council member had gotten the most frightening glare imaginable, before soiling himself and apologising loudly, then running off to hide.

The council didn't like the fact that the last Uchiha, a prodigy in the village, wasn't marrying someone who could produce an heir.

Sasuke thought they could all go and shove explosive tags in their rears.

Often, Naruto wondered why he was even the Hokage at all. It was true that several of the council members were newer and younger, and they seemed to really like him. It also helped that Tsunade- although no longer Hokage- still held importance in the village, and her opinion was often taken into account during council meetings.

However, the few council members that remained from the old days disliked him. They made it very apparent. And being the older members, they were still the more authorative figures. They said the most during the meetings, often questioning Naruto on his way of running things.

Naruto wasn't fazed. He didn't care what they thought of him, and he got into more disagreements with them than Tsunade ever did. But he always managed to win. That was mainly thanks to the fact that both Sakura and Sasuke were usually always present during these times, and the glares they sent the opposing members were enough to make the old farts falter and bend.

"I wonder what the problem is this time." He mused aloud. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, squeezing him slightly.

"Whatever it is, we'll sort it out in no time." He said confidently. Naruto smiled. God he loved this man.

"Yeah."

* * *

"This wedding is a mistake!"

"Excuse me?"

"We simply cannot consent to a marriage like this."

"We don't need anyone's consent to get married but our own. You have no say in this matter."

"But how is the Uchiha clan going to continue if he marries another man?"

"..."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't care about that anymore?"

"Sasuke!"

"Sorry, I was held up in the hall. And as for you, council member, I don't care about such things anymore. I love Naruto, and he loves me. We are getting married in a few weeks. End of discussion."

The elder council members started muttering and fretting, obviously thinking of ways to argue. Naruto sat in his seat, silently fuming. How _dare_ they try to call of the wedding!

"Naru, are you okay?"

He turned in his seat to face Sasuke, who was standing next to him, his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah, just pissed at these people." He muttered. Sasuke smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them. They have no power in this matter." He said.

Suddenly, the eldest member of the council stood up. Sasuke and Naruto did not like the smile he was wearing.

"We will not allow this wedding! And if you don't comply, we will strip you of your rank of Hokage!" the old man declared loudly. Sasuke froze, his glare directed at the man. Naruto tensed beside him, but kept his eyes straight.

"So what do you say now?" the old man challenged. Sasuke clenched his jaw shut. He could say nothing in this situation, without making it worse. Naruto sighed beside him, before standing up. He only now noticed that the newer members seemed to be missing.

'So that's how they want to play it, huh?' he thought.

"If this wedding is going to cost me the title of Hokage, which I worked years and years, and devoted almost all my life to, then –" he paused, taking a deep breath. Sasuke watched him. Although his face was emotionless, inside he was panicking. Becoming Hokage was Naruto's dream, and he had finally achieved it. What would he do now that it might be taken away? Sasuke was scared that maybe Naruto would start reconsidering.

"If price to have this wedding unhindered is the title of Hokage, then I'll gladly step down from the duties of the Hokage." He finished. The council was shocked. They were staring at him as if he'd grown two heads and decided to do ballet on the table. (**A/N Whoa! Major mental image with that!...augh, kamurou! get me some brain bleach!**)

"W-what?" the old man stuttered, completely shocked. His plan had backfired. The council knew that if Naruto was stripped of his Hokage rank, the people of the village would be furious. They had grown to love him, and they would never so willingly accept his dismissal, especially for the reasons the council chose to use.

Sasuke wanted to jump up and down with happiness. And he did. Mentally, anyway.

"I said, I'll gladly step down. As much as I love this village, and want to protect it, I love Sasuke just as much if not more. And it's not like I can't protect the village as a jounin. I'll just have to settle for not being at the top. But if I can have Sasuke by my side, then I won't care if you even demote me to genin status." With that, Naruto crossed his arms and smiled at them.

He was winning, and he knew it. He knew they wouldn't take away his rank of Hokage. And even if they did, he wouldn't care. He meant every word he spoke. He glanced to the side to see the most adoring look Sasuke had ever used on him. His eyes were shining and he was smiling. Where everyone could see. Naruto was tempted to jump him then and there, but thought better of it.

"This...You..._You can't be serious!_" the old council man said. Naruto rolled his eyes back to him.

"And why not?"

"Because...Because...This is an _outrage!_" he finished angrily. Just then, the door slammed open.

"You're _damn right_ this is an _outrage_!"

Naruto turned to see Tsunade barging in, radiating anger off in waves. Closely following her were the other council members who were just as pissed as she was.

"Tsunade...How did you get out?" the old man asked, his eyes wide. Naruto snapped back to him, his once cheerful eyes dark with anger.

"What the hell do you mean by '_get out_'?" he asked. The old council shrunk under his gaze.

"These old bastards locked me and the other council members inside a barrier! We didn't even notice we were stuck in one place until Hyuuga Neji walked past the barrier. And he set us free, if you must know." She spat at the old man, who was hiding behind his chair.

Naruto glared at the older members.

"Is that how far you would go?_ Locking_ away the other members and Tsunade, and then trying to use the time to _convince_ me to stop the wedding?" he snarled. There was a shocked gasp from the new council.

Tsunade was _livid_.

"YOU ROTTEN BASTARDS!" she screamed. The old council jumped out of their seats and backed away, trying to keep their distance. Sasuke chose that time to speak up.

"If your plan really was to try and scare Naruto out of the wedding by threatening to strip him of the title of Hokage, then you now know it doesn't work. And by the looks of the other council members, they won't allow you to do that anyway, so you have nothing to support your case. In fact, your recent behaviour only deems that you are no longer fit to be on the council, as you abused your status to stop the wedding which you dislike on a personal level." He spoke calmly, taking Naruto's hand in his.

There was a moment of silence. And then all hell broke loose.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU PIECES OF SHIT APART ONE BY ONE!"

Tsunade's scream could be heard throughout the village, and everyone looked around nervously, hoping she wasn't talking to them.

* * *

After Tsunade had been calmed (thanks to that handy bottle of Sake someone just happened to fine) the older council members were promptly dismissed. The rest of the council were perfectly happy, if not wholly ecstatic about the wedding, and they received no more arguments on the matter.

"Well that was something else." Naruto said. He and Sasuke were at home, making dinner. Sasuke was making the sauce and pasta, while Naruto chopped tomatoes, carrots and other things. He sighed and rubbed his right shoulder.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked gently. Naruto hummed in response and carried on chopping. Sasuke left the sauce to simmer and the pasta to soften, walking up behind Naruto and wrapping him in his arms.

"Would you really step down for me?" he whispered. Naruto stopped chopping. He set the knife down and wrapped his arms around Sasuke behind him. Turning his head, he looked deep into those onyx eyes before smiling.

"Yes. A thousand times over and over. If I was perfectly honest, I probably wouldn't put up much of a fight if they told me to leave the village. If I could only be with you then, I would do it. I'd be incredibly sad about leaving Konoha, and I'd still protect it from the outside, but I'd do it." He replied evenly.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. If he wasn't an Uchiha, he would've begun to cry. Those words meant so much to him. To think Naruto would do all of that, just to be with him, made him want to explode with happiness. But being an Uchiha, he would never do that.

He would, however, spin Naruto around and start kissing the life out of him. Which he did. Naruto moaned as Sasuke shoved his tongue into his mouth, exploring it.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He let one hand stay around the waist, stopping the blonde from moving, while the other hand went to tangle into golden locks. He pulled the hair slightly, forcing Naruto's head back. He was pretty much licking the back of Naruto's throat by now, and the blonde was making those adorable noises he loved so much. Their tongues danced, twisting together and exploring each other's mouths excitedly.

"Mmph...Sa...Sasuke..." Naruto breathed, breaking the kiss for air. A thin line of saliva connected them, but it broke swiftly. They stood there, panting and staring at each other through half-lidded eyes.

Sasuke let the hand that wasn't in Naruto's hair roam, sliding along his back before resting on his ass for a moment. He gave a quick squeeze, making Naruto jump slightly, before continuing. He let his hand roam over Naruto's stomach, marvelling at how flat it was beneath the black undershirt he wore. He hooked his fingers under the fabric, sliding it up to reveal tan skin. Naruto sighed as his fingers ghosted over his navel. Sasuke claimed those lips again, gently, this time. He moved his lips against Naruto's, breathing through his nose. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, curling his fingers into the soft black locks.

The kiss was sweet and lasted for a long time. It would have lasted longer had it not been for the pasta starting to boil over.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he pulled away and quickly began stirring. Naruto chuckled, finishing his own duty before dropping it into the waiting pot.

They talked about their day, about the old and new council, about each other. When they were halfway through their meal Sasuke asked a question.

"Has Kamurou ever planned a wedding before?" the question was completely innocent. He never expected the reaction.

Naruto, who had been swallowing his food, began to choke, coughing and thumping his chest. Sasuke was by his side in a flash, thumping his back and handing him water.

"W-why would you a-ask that all of a sudden?" Naruto stuttered, after his throat was clear. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't I? It's just a question." He said. Naruto's face became slightly red, but whether it was because of his answer or the fact he almost choked, Sasuke wasn't sure.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Well, um, h-he...uh...back around t-the time I first met him he w-was, uh...he..." Naruto seemed to be struggling with his words, as if he knew what to say, but didn't want to say it. Sasuke's other eyebrow rose.

"What's wrong?" he asked slowly. Naruto turned away from him, looking at his food.

"Well, it's just...not something I can really talk about freely. It's kind of...personal to him, you know? And I agreed that I wouldn't talk about it, so..." he trailed off, still staring at his food. Sasuke was quiet for a moment, before he pecked Naruto on the cheek and sat down again.

"Okay. I understand. Sorry if I put you in a spot for the moment. I didn't mean to." He said. Naruto smiled at him, relieved. Sasuke smiled back, but he had a feeling there was more to it than that. Maybe he would ask Kamurou when he came back.

"What brought that on, though?" Naruto asked, returning to his food.

"Oh, well, Kamurou agreed to go get your suit from a place outside the village. You remember that pass I asked you for? That's where he is." Naruto nodded absently, chewing another mouthful as Sasuke spoke.

"So, where's he planning to get the suit?" he asked. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I think he said it was called 'The Bachelor Warehouse' or something." He said. Naruto stiffened, his blue eyes widening a fraction. Sasuke noticed this, but kept quiet. Now he was sure there was something else going on.

"Naruto."

The blonde snapped his head up.

"Yes?" Sasuke wanted to ask what was going on, but the words died in his throat. He didn't want to risk having an argument. So he quickly changed his thought pattern.

"I'm really horny right now." Naruto's jaw dropped comically.

"W-what?" he asked. Sasuke smirked, and leant forward, across the table. With his thumb and index finger, he grabbed Naruto's chin, pulling him closer.

"I said I'm really hot right now. And I think you should do something about it." He whispered. Naruto gulped, a shudder running through his body. Sasuke's smirk widened and he leant even closer. His tongue flickered out and swiped at the side of Naruto's mouth. Naruto's breath hitched, and his hands clenched under the table.

"Not here." He managed to whisper. Sasuke nodded slowly, before standing up and pulling Naruto out of his seat.

Sasuke walked to the bedroom quickly, pulling Naruto along by the hand. Although he had only said that to change the topic, he was really horny now. Just the glazed, lusty expression on Naruto's face back then was enough to set his body on fire. They entered the room, and Sasuke closed the door before pinning Naruto against it.

"Sa-mmph!" Naruto was silenced as lips crashed against his own. He parted his lips when Sasuke asked for entrance, and they had a battle of dominance in his mouth. Of course, Sasuke won before too long, and took control over the kiss. Someone moaned into it. He wasn't sure who. It was most likely him though.

They made out against the door, Sasuke pressing his whole body against Naruto, trapping him. Hands roamed each other's bodies as tongues danced to a inaudible tune.

When they broke for air, Sasuke tugged at the fabric of Naruto's shirt. Naruto immediately pulled it over his head while Sasuke did the same with his, and then they continued, their bare chest pressing as close as possible.

Somehow, they moved to the bed without breaking the kiss. Naruto was on his back, his hands sliding over Sasuke's back as his mouth was ravaged. Sasuke parted Naruto's legs with his knee and rubbed it against the blonde crotch. This caused the blonde to gasp, and Sasuke delved deeper into the warm cavern. He kept rubbing, making Naruto moan and twitch as the friction sent tingles of pleasure through him.

"Mmmnn...Ah...Sasuke!" Naruto tilted his head back, allowing Sasuke to lick, nip and suck on his throat. Sasuke's hands soon started tugging on the orange sweat pants Naruto had. The blonde lifted his hips, hissing as his groin rubbed against Sasuke's leg, and allowed the pants and boxers to be pulled away. Naked, he shuddered as Sasuke took in his appearance with lustful eyes.

"How come you're so perfect, Naru?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto smiled, but it was interrupted as Sasuke ground his clothed erection with Naruto's exposed one.

"Aa! Nnnn...Sa-Sasuke!" He bucked his hips, creating more friction and gasping. Sasuke suddenly sat up, causing Naruto to moan.

"Why'd you stop?" the blonde panted. Sasuke smirked at the pout on his fiancé's face.

"Oh, don't worry love. It's not over yet." He said huskily. He reached over and stroked Naruto's length with one finger. The blonde shuddered and moaned, his head tilting back. Sasuke stroked his blonde a few more times before lowering his head. He licked the tip of Naruto's erection before taking it into his mouth.

Naruto gasped and cried out as his cock was swallowed into Sasuke's mouth. He gripped the sheets tightly, panting and moaning as Sasuke began bobbing his head, licking and sucking all the while.

"Ah!...Oh, god! Yes!" Naruto's mind was getting wiped of all coherent thinking. All he knew was that the pleasure was building up in him, and he was going to come before long.

"Sasuke! I'm...Ah! I'm gonna c –" his words were cut short as three fingers were shoved into his mouth. He quickly began sucking and licking them, staring down through half lidded eyes at Sasuke.

"Don't you dare." Sasuke warned. When he pulled his fingers from Naruto's mouth, there was a small popping noise. He smirked and traced Naruto's entrance with one finger. Said blonde shivered with excitement.

"Hurry, Sasuke!" he pleaded. Sasuke pushed his finger into Naruto's entrance, and felt a rush of excitement when Naruto let out a loud moan.

"You're so cute, Naru." He whispered. Naruto growled, but it quickly changed into a purr as Sasuke thrust his finger in and out repeatedly. He added the second and third finger before too long, and Naruto was practically doing all the moving himself. Sasuke thought he might come just by watching Naruto pleasure himself.

"Sa-Sasuke! Hurry up!" Naruto panted, clutching Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke nodded, removing his fingers and pulling off his boxers. He reached down and spread his precum over his own erection.

Then he grabbed Naruto's legs just behind the knee, pushing them up and apart. He positioned himself at his fiancé's entrance before looking him straight in the eye. Naruto nodded and he pushed in slowly. When he was fully sheathed inside his blonde, he paused momentarily to let Naruto get used to it.

"Sasuke."

"Yes, love?"

"I want it hard and fast tonight."

Sasuke felt his skin heat up and he stared at Naruto, who was smirking at him. He allowed one of his own to spread across his face.

"Alright, dobe. I'll go hard and fast. But if the bed breaks, it's on your head." He said huskily. Naruto snickered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Uchiha." He said calmly. Sasuke smirk widened.

"Is that a _challenge_, Uzumaki?" he asked. Naruto waggled his eyebrows and licked his lips.

"And what if it is?"

Sasuke pulled out and thrust back in, as hard and fast as he could. Naruto let out a moan and tilted his head back, gripping the sheets tightly.

Sasuke pounded into him, going as fast as he could at the moment. Naruto was moaning and panting and purring and gasping all at once. Sasuke changed his angle slightly before thrusting in again. When he did, Naruto's eyes snapped open and he screamed.

"AAAAAAHHH! Oh god! YES! There! Right there!" he yelled as Sasuke struck his prostate over and over.

The bed began to rock, and the headboard banged loudly against the wall.

"Ah! Sasuke! Harder! _Faster_! More! Give me _moreeee_!" he carried the last word, his back arching off the bed in pleasure. Sasuke pulled himself up, until he was semi-standing on the bed. The entire bottom half of Naruto's body was suspended, so only his shoulders, arms and head were still touching the bed. Sasuke thrust even harder, knowing that his new position would allow him to reach deeper in the blonde.

Said blonde was screaming his name now, and the sheets began to tear as he tugged at them desperately.

"AAAH! SASUKE! YES! _OH MY GOD_! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP! DON'T- AAAAHH!" Naruto abandoned the sheets and reached back, bracing his hands against the headboard, which was leaving dents in the wall with each thrust.

The bed was groaning almost as loudly as they were, and Sasuke knew it wouldn't last long. He suddenly became determined to break the bed at the exact moment Naruto came. So he went harder and pushed into his blonde, who was writhing beneath him.

"SASUKE! I'M GONNA C-CU –"Sasuke thrusted once more, and that was that. Naruto screamed his name as he came hard, emptying himself onto his stomach and the sheets. Almost at the exact moment, the legs of the bed gave way and the whole thing crashed to the floor. Sasuke jerked forwards, feeling Naruto clench around his length. That was it for him. He came hard inside of Naruto, moaning his name.

They lay there in a heap, trying to catch their breath after what had been one of the most amazing orgasms they'd ever had.

"Holy shit, Sasuke. You really broke the bed." Naruto said incredulously, after he had regained his thought pattern. Sasuke laughed, before pulling out of Naruto.

"Yeah well, I warned you." He sighed. Naruto smiled, pulling him closer. Sasuke moved next to him, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and burying his nose into golden hair.

"Yeah. I guess you did." Naruto murmured softly. They lay there, holding each other, before drifting off to sleep to dream of each other.

* * *

**...*shifts feet awkwardly*...soo...how was it? I'm still practicing writing the lemony stuff, so yeah...if it sucks, then sorry. If you have any suggestions feel free to P.M me or leave something in a review(reviews are good!)**

**Heh heh, the mystery behind Kamurou and Naruto...how curious are you? Muahahahhaa...Well, We will see in later chapters..not sure when it's going to be revealed...but it will be...sometime.**

**For those of you who happen to like Kamurou, my OC, then I'd like to say that I'm writing a short fic about him. It's pretty much his life up until this point in a nutshell-ish type way. You learn about his family, previous homes and experiences and past loves(maybe)...I'll only put it up when there's a little bit more revealed about him though, so it won't come too soon. But just to let you know.**

**Anyway, Read and Review! They are much appreciated! Thanks!**

**Juura99.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Suits, Fan Girls and Ramen

**Well, here we are with the next chapter! Unfortunately it's not as long as the last one, but longer than the ones before that...so yeah, whatever. Thanks to all those that reviewed! *throws out review cookies to all***

**You get a little bit of insight into Kamurou and Naruto's first meeting here. It's not much, but hey it's something. The whole "Guess the Secrets of Kam and Naru" thing is still going. I'm thinking about what I can do for first place prize. Any suggestions? Send P.M or leave suggestions in reviews...just make sure I know what you're talking about!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Suits, Fan girls and Ramen.**

Kamurou felt weird. He felt _really _weird. He felt like an _alien_.

"I think it's a perfect fit now. It should fit your friend nicely." The tailor said, stepping back to admire his work.

Kamurou was standing on a podium, wearing the preview of Naruto's suit. He fidgeted the whole time, causing the tailor to poke him with pins far too often for his liking.

It wasn't the suit that bothered him. The suit was awesome. He knew Naruto would look absolutely fantastic in it. It wasn't even the various pins, needles and other sharp objects sticking into him at the time. He could deal with a few pin pricks. No trouble there.

No.

He felt weird because of what the suit _meant_. He felt weird knowing that he was wearing a preview of the suit Naruto would wear while getting _married_.

And to Uchiha Sasuke at that.

"Can I take this off now?" he asked nervously. The tailor sighed, but nodded. He wasted no time in tearing the fabric off and handing it to the man. While the tailor set about perfecting the final model, he dressed and went to wait in the reception area.

'Maybe I should've asked someone else to come with me.' He thought sadly. He shook his head.

"No. The only person available now would be Shikamaru, and I don't want to have to answer his questions." He mused aloud.

It only took a half hour for the tailor to finish up before handing him the final piece. He looked at it through the plastic wrapping. It looked great on its own. He hoped people wouldn't faint when they saw Naruto wear it. Especially Sasuke. That would be bad.

He smiled as he saw a mental image of Sasuke fainting as Naruto walked in, his nose bleeding uncontrollably at the sight of the blonde in his suit. Laughing silently, he paid and left the building.

If he went twice as fast as normal, he would make it back to the village by late afternoon instead of the next morning. He tucked the suit carefully into his backpack before taking off.

* * *

By the time he arrived at the gates to Konoha, he had used half of his chakra making himself go faster, and he was pretty tired and hungry. With a sigh, he walked down the busy street, avoiding people as they hurried around him.

"Kamurou-kun!"

He turned at the voice to see Ino running up to him. He waited until she was in front of him, and let her catch her breath.

"Hello Ino-san. How are you?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'm great. What about you?" she asked. They began walking down the street, chatting happily. When Kamurou mentioned the suit, Ino pulled him into a side alley.

"Eh? Ino-san? What's wrong?" he asked. She grinned at him.

"Can I see the suit?" she asked. He blinked, but pulled it out carefully. Ino held it up and let out an appreciative sigh.

"Wow! You chose the perfect one! He'll look brilliant in this!" she said softly. Her eyes were shining, and her smile was wide. He smiled himself. Then an idea struck him.

"Ino-san. Would you mind taking that to Sakura-san? I don't think the bride, or, er,...what is Naruto anyway?" he asked suddenly. Ino thought for a moment before allowing an amused smile cross her face.

"Let's just call him the Uke-groom." She said. They laughed, and Kamurou agreed that it seemed to fit.

"Okay then. I don't think the Uke-groom should see his suit just yet. And neither should Sasuke-san." He said. Ino nodded.

"Sure. I'll take it to her right now." She smiled, carefully tucking the suit in her arms before bowing and running down the street.

Kamurou watched her go for a moment, before turning back towards the Hokage tower. He walked slowly, thinking about various things. He tried not to think too much about how Naruto would look in the suit. It made his face grow hot, and he really didn't want to blush so badly in public. He was only a few blocks away when he heard one of the scariest noises known to mankind.

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

He flinched as the high pitched squeals of the village's yaoi fan girls reached his sensitive ears. He looked up to see Naruto, white faced and looking horrified, running towards him. Further down the road was a large crowd of girls, holding pictures of him and Sasuke together as well as markers.

"PLEASE NARUTO-SAMA! SIGN THIS PHOTO!"

Kamurou sighed as Naruto came closer. He knew he had to help his poor leader. It had become a kind of job he assigned himself. He was always the first to help Naruto out of these situations. Everyone else seemed to enjoy the blonde's panic and simply watched.

"Naruto-sama! This way!" he called, indicating an alley. Naruto spotted him, his face breaking into a relieved smile as he turned down the alley, Kamurou following close behind.

"Thank god!" Naruto gasped as they went.

"How long have they been chasing you?" Kamurou questioned as the girls turned the corner and pursued them.

"Two hours! I've been around the whole village twice, but they keep finding me!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and let out a squeak as the girls ran even faster.

Kamurou smirked. He had to admit that watching Naruto get chased by fan girls was funny. But he had already made it his job to save the blonde in these cases, and he wasn't about to change that.

"Okay, grab hold of my arm. I'll take us to a safer place." He said. Naruto nodded, grabbing his forearm before they stopped and turned to face the girls. Kamurou quickly went through the series of hand signs, before ending in the "Hare" seal.

"Ninpou: Tsuki Hana No Mai No Jutsu!" he called.

Immediately, the air around them swished and swirled, and flower petals that seemed to glow like the moon appeared, swirling around them before blocking them from sight. They were in a dome of glowing flower petals as the girls approached. However, as the fan girls reached the dome, it burst, scattering the shimmering petals everywhere to show that the Hokage and Kamurou were nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Whoa! That was close!" Naruto slumped against the closest wall in relief. They had just barely managed to teleport in time using Kamurou's technique.

"They seem to be getting faster. Obviously all the running is having an effect on them." Kamurou said, dusting dirt of his pants.

They had arrived in the middle of the street near Ichiraku Ramen. Kamurou knew that Naruto would be hungry after running around for two hours, hence the destination.

"Hey! Pops!" Naruto called as they entered the restaurant. The old man turned around, his face brightening as he saw his favourite customer.

"Ah! Naruto. Or, I suppose Hokage-sama." The old man smiled. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Nah. You can just stick with Naruto." He said and the old man nodded. Ayame, his daughter came into view just then and smiled at him warmly.

"Naruto-kun! It's been a while!" she greeted. Naruto nodded, and started a conversation after placing his order. Kamurou sat quietly by his side, watching as he talked animatedly, smiling the whole time.

'He really hasn't changed all that much. He's still the cheerful fool he was when I met him back then.' He thought with a small smile. His mind drifted back to the day he first met Naruto. It had been quite a huge misunderstanding.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He struggled to catch his breath as he crouched against the wall, hiding in the shadows._

"_Damn! My leg's starting to ache. Shit! This is bad!" he muttered angrily. With as much caution as he could muster, he looked around the corner. No one was in sight._

_Good._

'_Looks like they haven't picked up my trail just yet. That means I've got some time to heal and come up with a new plan.' He thought, his eyes darting every which way. _

_He looked down at his right leg, where there was a long, deep gash from the knee to the mid-calf. He'd been careless, and it had resulted in this rather annoying injury._

'_Heh. And this was my good leg too.' He joked internally. His left leg was wrapped in bandages from just above his knee to mid-calf. The bandages were to hide a rather unsightly reminder that he had from a past battle. _

"_Where are you, you piece of shit?"_

_His head jerked up, the harsh voice of his opponent reaching his ears from down the tunnel he'd come through._

'_That bastard! He's a lot quicker than I thought he'd be. Looks like I can't heal after all. Come on, Kamurou, think!' he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, clearing his mind. It proved difficult when there was the sound of heavy footfalls drawing closer._

"_You can't hide from me forever!"_

'_Funny. Wasn't my mission to bring him out of hiding? Oh, irony just loves me doesn't it.' Kamurou's mental self was ripping it's hair out, whining about how lame the situation was. Honestly, he'd dropped his guard for one moment, and then this low rank bastard scores a hit. And what's more, his weapon had some kind of poison that caused the injury to bleed continuously._

_Great. Add that to list of embarrassing ninja fuck-ups._

"_I know you're here!"_

_He smirked to himself._

'_Well if that's so, why are you still searching?' _

"_Come out and face me!"_

'_Aw, he misses me that much? Maybe I should get him a card.'_

"_Where are you, you son of a bitch?"_

'_Didn't he say he knew I was here? Man, he likes conflicting his own words, doesn't he?'_

'_**Yes. He does.**__'_

_Kamurou froze. It had been a long time since he'd heard that voice answer him in his head. _

'_I thought I got rid of you!'_

'_**Aw, don't say that! It makes me feel unwanted.**__' The voice cackled manically at its own joke._

'_Why are you awake? I thought I put you to sleep once and for all. How come you're resurfacing?'_

'_**Because you're life is in danger, and I can't sit idly by and watch you die now can I, Kamurou?**__'_

_Kamurou hissed, utterly annoyed now._

'_Great. My leg hurts like a bitch, I'm hiding from some low ranking ass wipe who could kill me, no one is coming to help and now I've got to deal with my own personal psycho inside my head trying to turn me into a killing machine. Life is wonderful. Maybe I'll fall down a rabbit hole to find a world filled with giant gumdrops and unicorns that shoot rainbows out their asses!'_

'_**Thanks for the image. But now isn't the time for you to be a smart ass. He's coming. Let me handle him.**__'_

'_Don't even joke! There's no way I'm letting you do anything! You won't stop with him, you'll go find someone else to tear apart! You're staying in your cage.'_

'_**Don't be a stubborn brat. You have no chance on your own, being the weakling you are. I have enough strength to get us out of here alive. You know that, Kamurou.**__' The voice scolded. Kamurou shivered. He hated having to hear that voice. He'd been haunted by it for so many years, ever since that incident._

'_...Dammit...don't even think ab –' his thoughts were abruptly stopped as a figure loomed over him. He snapped his head up to see the missing nin leering down at him._

"_Game's over shithead." _

_Kamurou didn't know how, but he managed to roll out from under the man and stand up. They stood facing each other, staring each other down._

"_Die!" the nin leapt forward, Kamurou clenched his fists, about to let himself go, when there was a flash of orange._

"_What the hell?" The nin screamed as he was blocked by the newcomer._

_Kamurou stared at the most shocking blonde hair he'd ever seen. Sunshine yellow hair, and bright, azure blue eyes. Tan skin and three whisker like scars on each cheek. The boy before him was incredible, and he felt a slight blush creep up on him._

'_Whoa. Check out the ass! That's a tight ass, if I've ever seen one.' He gulped as he realized what he'd just thought._

'_What the hell? My life is in danger and I'm talking about tight asses. Now I know I need a therapist.' _

"_Who the hell are you?" screamed the nin. The orange clad boy straightened up, looking at him._

"_I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto-sama! And I'm going to beat your ass!" the boy yelled, indicating himself with a fox grin._

_Kamurou paused._

'_I've never heard of someone called Uzumaki Naruto, so he's not famous. Guess he just likes calling himself that. Ego much?' he smirked as the blonde pulled a kunai out. It seemed he hadn't even noticed Kamurou was there._

'_And his sixth sense could use some fine tuning. I'm not even suppressing my chakra.' He mentally added. Kamurou watched as the boy 'Naruto' and the missing nin started fighting, the sound of kunai's clashing disrupting the otherwise silent air._

"_Take this! Rasengan!" the blonde yelled. Kamurou's eyes widened as the boy hit his opponent with a rotating ball of pure chakra._

'_Holy crap! That's a high level technique for sure! He must have some skill.' He thought in awe. The nin screamed before colliding against the opposite wall with a sickening crunch. He slid down, landing in a heap on the floor and no longer moving. The blonde let out a breath and wiped his forehead, smiling at his handiwork and victory. Kamurou decided it was time to speak up. After all the blonde did save him back there._

"_Impressive. You're pretty good, even if your fashion sense is a bit wacked." He said casually. The boy spun around, his eyes wide. He took one look at Kamurou before forming another chakra ball and running forwards._

"_Another enemy? Take this!" the blonde yelled. Kamurou let out a yelp and only just managed to dodge by flinging himself to the side._

"_What the _hell_? I'm not an enemy you dipshit!" he shrieked. The boy hesitated for a second, before steeling his face and whipping out another kunai._

"_Yeah right! You can't fool me! You're his partner right? Well, sorry, but I'm going to stop whatever evil plans you were plotting!" the blonde hissed, his eyes narrowed. Kamurou blinked, before shaking his head._

"_Are you for real? Do you even know who that other guy was before you ganked him? Or were you just looking for someone to waste?" he asked, pulling himself up. He saw the blonde glance at the nin, before refocusing on Kamurou. Kamurou raised his eyebrows._

"_You did know he was a missing nin from the hidden rock village, right?" he asked slowly. The blonde cocked his head to the side._

"_Really? I thought he was some low level criminal who was plotting something." The blonde said. Kamurou gaped._

"_Are you an idiot?" he asked in all seriousness. The blonde growled angrily._

"_Screw you, bastard. Who are you anyway?"_

"_My name is Kamuzuki Kamurou. I'm a..." he hesitated. Did he really want to tell this stranger what he was. But his hesitation was enough for the blonde. In one swift movement, the blonde pounced on him, pinning him to the ground before holding the kunai to his throat._

"_You're a missing nin too, aren't you?" the blonde asked softly. His eyes were dark and menacing. But Kamurou wasn't focused on that. He didn' even register the kunai slicing his flesh. All he could feel was the blonde was _on top_ of him. _Straddling_ his hips. It didn't help that Kamurou found this guy to be really hot._

'_Oh shit! No, no, no! Don't lift! Stay down! Don't you dare do this to me! That would be way to awkward! No! I can't get hard! _Stop_!' his mental pleas fell to naught as the blonde leant forward, pressing ever so slightly against Kamurou's groin. _

_Too late. He felt himself get slightly hard, and he was cursing in his head. The blonde froze, his eyes wide before they slowly travelled downwards to stop at their groins, touching each other._

"_Oh. My. _GOD_!" the blonde shrieked, vaulting off Kamurou and stumbling back to fall on his ass. Kamurou sat up, wincing as his leg ached, but quickly drawing his legs to his chest in an attempt to get rid of his 'problem'._

"_What the hell? You freak! Why're you getting...How come you're...What the hell is up with you?" the blonde finally screamed, his face bright red. Kamurou sighed and buried his face in his knees. He was blushing madly, and he didn't want to look at the boy._

"_It's not my fault. You jumped me, and rubbed against me, and the fact that you're cute doesn't help." He muttered angrily. The blonde spluttered for a moment before he paused. Then he raised his finger and pointed it menacingly at Kamurou._

"_I am _NOT CUTE_!" he yelled. Kamurou laughed. _

"_What's so funny you perverted freak?" the blonde growled, lowering his finger. Kamurou waited for his laughter to stop, and was glad to see his 'problem' was gone as well. He relaxed his legs, laying one flat while leaning an elbow against the other one, still raised._

"_It's just; this is a rather weird meeting we're having. You come out of nowhere and save my ass from a wanted criminal, even though you had no idea he was just that. Then you jump me and make my body act weirdly. And to top it all off, it's not the fact that I got hard, or that that implies I'm gay, and my body is lusting after you, but rather the fact I said you were cute that's gotten you angry." He shook his head, chuckling. This blonde was interesting._

"_Well. I just saw this guy from the rooftops, and he looked like the criminal type. Plus he fought back instead of trying to reason, so that was why I was sure he was a bad guy. And as for the whole, you being gay, well it doesn't bother me." The blonde blushed ever so lightly at this, avoiding Kamurou's gaze._

"_Why is that? Do you have nothing against gays? Or are you gay?" The blonde looked up at the question._

"_I'm bi-sexual." He said calmly. Kamurou nodded._

"_Okay then. So, do you think you could help me get to my hotel? My leg's really hurting right now." Kamurou said. The blonde thought for a moment, before nodding and helping him to his feet._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kamurou looked at the blonde beside him, smiling slightly. He turned back to his ramen, picking up his chopsticks.

'I guess it's ironic how I'd be the one helping you with a wedding...for the second time now.' He thought.

* * *

**Oh the SUSPENSE! WHAT COULD KAMUROU MEAN? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME(maybe) ON -cue dramatic theme music- ACCOMPLISHMENTS!**

**Kam- *hits me over head* freak.**

**Me- *grumble* asswipe...see if YOU get any in the next couple of chapters...**

**Kam- *snorts* like you were going to go that route anyway. You so insistant on keeping me clean and pure...it's annoying. My inner perv is dying.**

**Me- yea well...wait, what? YOU HAVE AN INNER PERV? *sobs* he's grown so fast! My little creation is getting so big and becoming horny! I'm so p-p-proud! *wail with happiness***

**Kam- *sweatdrop* ...ookay,...now I'm concerned. anyway, read, review and all that jazz. I'v gotta go get her medication now, before the asylum people call again.**

**Me- *tries to get out of straight jacket* ...y'know, these "designer clothes" of yours are weird...are you sure this thing makes me look good?**

**Kam- *cough*...uh, Yeah! You look great!...just...wonderful...*flees the scene*  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Mizuru's Proposition

**Mehehehehee! You finally get to see a bit of Kamurou's techniques...I spent so long trying to think of what he should be able to do...and I came up with this. Hope it's to your liking. If not, well...it's to mine, so tough. I don't feel like spending another hour trying to think of his special technique.**

**Me- Mizuru is back again. And she's being a bitch!**

**Kam- WHERE? Let me at her!**

**Sasu- Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

**Me- Because you're the victim...sorta.**

**Sasu- ...shit.**

**Me- Don't worry...you leave with most pride intact...maybe. *evil smirk***

**Kam- ...double shit, dude.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! It really makes my day when I get a new review and it encourages me to write! Keep guessing about the Kam and Naru Secret! It should be revealed soon!(Not this chapter though)**

**On with the Chapter!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mizuru's Proposition.  
**

Sasuke suppressed a yawn as he stretched. It had been a long day of pointless missions ,annoying dance lessons, meetings with the council, priest and wedding band, and then screwing his blonde into the wall of said blonde's office when the building was empty.

Yes, it had been a long day.

Although he had enjoyed the last part thoroughly, it had also earned him a large bump on the back of his head. Naruto may not like reading, but he could still put his books to good use.

Sasuke was currently sitting under a large tree in the forest near the East gate of Konoha. It was getting dark now, and he was going to be on guard duty that night. He'd figured he would just arrive early and start straight away. No one ventured towards the East gate at this time, so he was sure that he'd be alone until his shift began, which wasn't until after two more hours.

"I should bring Naru here sometime. We can do anything out in the open, and no one will disturb us." He mused to himself. A wicked smirk crossed his face as he thought of all the perverted things he could do to his blonde.

And plenty perverted thoughts there were. After all, he could see a rock that had such a nice, flat surface. It was like a bed. It would a really _hard_ bed, but _hard_ wasn't always bad. Especially when his dobe _wanted_ it hard...

He quickly wiped away the gathering drool on his chin when the sound of footsteps broke through his mental fantasies.

Looking over his shoulder he almost groaned in frustration.

"What are you doing here, Mizuru?" he asked coldly.

The girl stopped a few feet away, her hands behind her back as she watched him intently. He stared back impassively.

"Why?" she asked. Her voice shook, as if she was trying hard to hide her anger, but Sasuke could detect the hint of venom to the word. He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you choose him? What benefit do you gain from choosing him?" she asked, her voice growing colder every time she said 'him'. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What's the meaning of this, Mizuru?" he demanded. She was interrupting his precious 'pervy thoughts of Naruto' time and he was grumpy.

She sucked in a breath before walking forward slowly, until she was right in front of him.

"I'm here to make an offer." She said. Sasuke looked up at her, seeing a strange gleam in her eyes.

"No." He said. She blinked.

"You haven't even heard it yet."

"Whatever you have to offer will only be a waste of breath, so don't even bother."

Mizuru shifted uncomfortably, but only for a moment. The next thing Sasuke knew, his arms and legs were bound by thick, black rope-like creatures that had appeared out of nowhere. He tried to stand, but the things prevented him from moving a muscle. He glared up at Mizuru, who was watching him intently. He now recognized the strange gleam in her eye. Excitement.

'_Perverted_ excitement.' He mentally corrected. He knew he would not be able to get free from the strange bonds that held him. It was Mizuru's ultimate trapping technique, and even his Sharingan hadn't been able to do more than confirm he couldn't copy it.

"What the hell are you doing, Mizuru?" he demanded angrily. She had stepped closer, towering above him where he sat. Her breathing seemed to become shallow as she surveyed him.

"You're definitely the hottest guy in Konoha." She whispered. Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more. Great. She was still going on about that sort of thing. She was the ultimate, obsessed, psychotic fan-girl who just wouldn't take 'No. Piss off you ugly bitch I'm gay' for an answer.

"Let me go." Sasuke ordered calmly. She ignored him.

Bitch.

"Release me at once, Mizuru." He said, venom lacing every word. She suddenly smiled and knelt down before straddling his waist.

"Oh, don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll give you your release. And when I do, you'll realize how much better I am than that blonde idiot." She whispered. Sasuke stiffened.

No. He wasn't scared. He was disgusted, but that's not the reason for his tension. He wasn't _just_ angry, either.

He was _pissed_.

_No one_ insulted _his_ dobe...

Except him.

Not even _Kiba_ could get away with it without a few bruises. And that's when Sasuke was in a _good _mood.

"Go fuck yourself, Mizuru." He spat. She blinked, he smile fading ever so slightly.

"I've had to do that before now. But today, you're going to be mine, Sasuke-kun." She leant forwards, her breath warming his cheeks.

Oh, that's gross. Too much information. _Way_ too much.

Sasuke felt the urge to vomit. Not only because her closeness made him sick to his stomach, but also because he'd love to retch all over the bitch currently staring at him. Just to make her squeal and see what happened.

But Uchiha's do not vomit on people. Not by choice, anyway. Their pride wouldn't allow it.

Mizuru's hands started to unclasp Sasuke's belt.

Stupid Uchiha pride.

"Get the fuck away from me, Mizuru. Or else I'll kill you." Sasuke warned, his voice low. She didn't stop, but simply chuckled. He waited for a sarcastic comment, but was stunned as he felt something soft and wet slide up and down his cheek.

She was licking him. The crazy bitch was _licking_ him.

He jerked his face away, only managing to move a few inches due to the tight ropes around him.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll be very gentle. We'll take it slow. Or do you want it rough? Do you like it hard and rough? I can do that too. I've practised enough to do anything." Mizuru was rocking against him now.

It had no effect. Aside from knowing he loved the most beautiful person on earth, and that he was going to marry said person in less than three weeks, the very presence of this girl disgusted him. I mean, what the hell did she mean 'practiced enough to do anything'? That just sounded so wrong.

He wasn't getting hard no matter what she did.

"And then, I'll have all your babies. I can help you revive your clan. That blonde moron can't do that. But I can, and I will." Mizuru panted. Sasuke felt the urge to bite her shoulder, which was the closest part of her body to his mouth. But his pride was arguing with him again, saying that he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's are not animals who bite people just becau –"

"And then we can get rid of that blonde nuisance once and for all." Mizuru finished, an evil smirk evident in her voice.

Screw the Uchiha pride.

Sasuke leaned forward as far as he could, and savagely sunk his teeth into her shoulder, before tearing away, ripping her flesh as he went.

Mizuru screamed out in pain, falling off him and clutching her shoulder. Sasuke spat out the blood before smirking down at her.

"As I said before. Go _fuck yourself_, you crazy slut." Sasuke glared at her as she pulled herself up shakily, still clutching her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and angry, and she glared right back.

"That blonde _witch_ has you under his _spell_. But I'll break you free from it. Just relax, Sasuke-kun. I'll save you!" Mizuru said, crawling forwards. Sasuke almost laughed.

Almost.

He would've laughed. He would've told her she needed some serious help. But he was too pissed by the fact that she was on top of him again. And she was trying to pull down his pants.

"I'll break the spell, and make you mine!" Mizuru all but screamed the last words. Sasuke felt rather panicked as her fingers finally seemed to start making progress.

'Shit! What do I do?' he thought. Mizuru was reaching down, about to pull his pants away, when there was a shout from somewhere to the left.

"Hey bitch!"

There was a high pitched whistling as several shuriken streaked through the air towards Mizuru. She only just managed to dodge by jumping off Sasuke and landing a few feet away, the shuriken thudding into the ground just short of her. Sasuke looked to the side and sighed with relief.

"You've got great timing!" he said.

Kamurou gave a half smirk, but it changed to a snarl as he looked at Mizuru.

"What the fuck were you doing you bitch?" he growled. She looked at him, eyes bright with fury.

"Stop interfering you faggot!" she yelled. Kamurou took two steps forward, before jumping high into the air. He'd only just managed to escape the black ropes that had appeared.

While in the air, he went through a series of hand signs, before finishing with the 'Hare' seal again.

"Hana Mai Henge no Jutsu!" he called. Immediately, the air around him was filled with glowing petals. His trademark technique.

Sasuke watched as the petals made from pure chakra encircled Kamurou, before forming into two large wings that attached themselves to Kamurou's back. This allowed him to manoeuvre freely in the air for a short time, as he dodged more binding ropes that appeared around him.

Sasuke couldn't help but activate his Sharingan and watch Kamurou carefully. They boy had created his techniques himself, and Sasuke found them rather impressive. Even though his Sharingan showed how they worked, Sasuke knew he could never pull them off. The reason for this was because to use those techniques one needed a ridiculously large amount of chakra. Sasuke hardly had half of what Naruto had, and he was fairly sure Kamurou's chakra levels were on par with Naruto's.

The technique would seem simple when explained, but would still be extremely hard to master. Kamurou pulled off his techniques by doing the following:

He released chakra from his body so that it flowed into the air around him.

He would use shape manipulation to break the chakra into small bits and compress them until they became small, visible items in the air.

After compressing them, he would flatten them until they were like flower petals, and he used shape or manipulation to make the edges of each petal like the edge of a blade. He could never quite tell which it was.

After that, with concentration, he could make the chakra petals move around freely, and form into anything he wished. Well, almost anything.

Sasuke had seen three forms of the chakra petals so far. He'd seen the wings, which Kamurou used to temporarily help him in the air during a battle. Sasuke knew that form was the most draining; as you had to continuously move the chakra petals around to keep air under the wings. Kamurou never stayed in that form for too long.

The second was a long whip that started from Kamurou's palm and extended five feet out. It could reach further if Kamurou spread it thinner and it was useful for snaring enemies and subduing them from a distance, as well as retrieval.

The third was when the petals attached themselves to the sides of Kamurou's arms form the elbow down, forming two blades for close combat. This form took the least amount of energy, and Kamurou could fight for two days straight while upholding this technique.

Kamurou also put his technique to other uses, such as a special teleportation jutsu he used, and another one that was often thought to be a genjutsu, but the damage inflicted was pretty damn real.

Finally, Mizuru gave up trying to bind Kamurou, and he landed on the ground, the petal wings disintegrating from his back in an instant.

"Now tell me what the fuck is going on here, Mizuru!" Kamurou snarled. She simply smirked at him, her hand leaving her shoulder to grab a food pill.

Kamurou caught Sasuke's eyes and motioned to her shoulder. Sasuke nodded, baring his teeth slightly to indicate what he'd done. Kamurou's eyes widened before he grinned and mouthed the words "Nice one!"

Sasuke smirked back. There was a loud crunch and the two men turned back to Mizuru, who was chewing the pill quickly, regaining her energy.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I know what you are!" she yelled, pointing at Kamurou accusingly. For a split second, Sasuke swore he saw Kamurou's face switch to shock, but when he doubled back Kamurou was the same, his face unchanged.

'I must be seeing things.' He thought.

"And what am I, exactly?" Kamurou asked slowly. Mizuru let out a triumphant laugh.

"You're one of the blonde witches _minions_! He placed you with Sasuke, so that you could make sure no one broke the spell he cast over him!" she screamed. Kamurou looked straight at Sasuke, meeting the onyx orbs.

Then he cracked up laughing.

"Oh...That is, ha ha ha, that's _funny_!" he broke down, kneeling and clutching his stomach as he laughed manically. Mizuru was glaring at him, but Sasuke snickered to himself. He wondered where Mizuru had come up with this whole 'Naruto-is-a-witch' idea, because it absolutely ridiculous. Naruto could barely spell _words_, let alone use the magical version of the word.

"You can laugh, but I will defeat you and that blonde _fucker_! And then Sasuke will be mi-AAAAAAH!" her sentence was cut short as she hurtled through the air, slamming into a tree with such force the whole thing split fell over with a thunderous crack.

"How _dare _you address Hokage-sama that way you filthy slut!" Kamurou stood there, his fist still outstretched from when he'd hit her. Sasuke stared at the fallen tree wide-eyed.

How much chakra had Kamurou put into that punch?

But the bonds around Sasuke were still there, meaning Mizuru wasn't done yet. She appeared from behind the tree trunk, looking at Kamurou. Disbelief was written all over her face.

"What kind of strength is that?" she asked. Kamurou was glaring acid daggers at her. He really wished she would explode just from his glare, but sadly, no such luck.

"I don't care what kind of drug you're taking, there's no way I can forgive you for what you just said." Kamurou spat. He made another set of hand seals and more chakra petals formed. The pale silver petals swirled around him, before a few sailed to Sasuke and began cutting at the black ropes. The rest of the petals began to attach themselves to Kamurou's arms, forming his blades.

Mizuru stepped forward, clutching at her shoulder again. It was bleeding a lot more than before. Sasuke guessed it had been damaged when she hit the tree.

Awesome.

"You bastard." She growled, before pulling out a kunai and streaking forwards. Kamurou charged to meet her, blocking her blow with his blades. The usual sound of metal on metal was replaced by a high screeching as the chakra petals vibrated rapidly, successfully blunting the kunai after a few extra pushes from Kamurou. Mizuru jumped backwards, dropping the useless weapon to the ground with a hiss.

"Heh. What's wrong Mizuru? Surely you know my technique by now? Or were you so busy being a stupid bitch you failed to notice what was going on around you?" Kamurou taunted. Mizuru let out an angry yell, launching forward again with two kunai this time.

Soon, Kamurou and Mizuru were darting across the area, clashing against each other. Sometimes, Kamurou would send some of his chakra petals away from his arms to circle back and attack Mizuru from behind. So far, she'd managed to doge the fatal blows, but he'd scored a few hits on her arms and legs.

Sasuke sat watching it all, waiting patiently for the bonds to be cut. Finally, he gave a relieved sigh as the black ropes fell away from him. He stood, redoing his pants and dusting himself off while the petals returned to their master. Sasuke looked up when he heard Mizuru scream, and saw her struggling to free her arm from the whip Kamurou had wrapped around it.

"Dammit! Let go!" she snarled, yanking her arm this way and that. But Kamurou kept the whip wrapped tight, a smirk on his face.

"You're not the only one who can subdue enemies, Mizuru." He said smugly. She growled, before an evil smile crept upon her face. She stopped struggling, and glared at Kamurou. His smirk faded slightly, but he didn't relinquish his hold.

"Of course, you couldn't subdue _that_ enemy, right Kamurou?" Mizuru sang out. Kamurou's whole body went stiff, and his eyes were wide.

"If only you were so confident and strong back then. Maybe you could've avoided the tragedy." Mizuru sighed, shaking her head with a smile. Kamurou's face paled slightly.

"Shut up." He said, his voice low. She smirked.

Sasuke watched in confusion.

'What tragedy?' he wondered.

"After all, it's because you failed to subdue_ that enemy_ that he was killed right? All because you were so_ pathetic_ and _weak!_" Mizuru's grin widened as Kamurou bared his teeth, his eyes gleaming with rage.

"I said shut the fuck up!" he half yelled. He yanked the whip hard, causing Mizuru to stumble and hiss as some of the petals sliced her skin. But her smirk stayed, and she looked up at him with sadistic eyes.

"It's all because you were so useless that poor little Junkyo had to die! That poor boy, who hadn't even turned ten before he died because you weren't strong enough on your own." She sneered.

Sasuke listened to her words, his blood beginning to boil. He didn't know what she was talking about, but it was obviously a painful part of Kamurou's past. He glanced at the boy, and was shocked to see the tears falling down his face.

"Damn! Damndamndamndamndamndamn!" the crimson head repeated the word like a mantra, his hands shaking. Mizuru quickly yanked her arm free and jumped backwards, sneering at the distraught boy before her.

Kamurou's technique ceased. He was too upset to focus properly, and couldn't control his chakra easily anymore. The moonlight coloured petals around them dissolved in seconds, and the area became slightly darker as the glow of the chakra faded.

Sasuke turned to Mizuru, beyond angry. Although he didn't know the details, he could feel some of the boy's pain.

He felt the same whenever someone mentioned his family. He'd felt useless, unable to save them from Itachi all those years ago. And whenever someone mentioned them, he remembered how useless he'd been. He could guess some of Kamurou's pain. At least, he thought he could. He didn't know whether the pain was the same. But that didn't matter, really. He needed to help the guy.

"But the thing that really tops the cake is that boy's last words!" Mizuru called. Kamurou fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"_Shut up_! You don't know _anything_! You _can't_ know anything! Just _shut up_!" he cried.

"His dying words...the last thing he wanted you, Kamurou, to know...was-" Mizuru laughed as Kamurou's shout of anger cut her off. The boy had fallen to the floor in his distress. He was breaking down with each laugh.

Sasuke had had enough. He didn't exactly understand what she was talking about, but he didn't need to. All he wanted was to help the crimson haired boy who was freaking out, obviously remembering something in his past.

"That's enough, Mizuru." Sasuke ordered. Her attention shifted to his, and her smile softened.

"Sasuke-kun! Has the spell finally been broken?" she asked sweetly.

Then she was screaming in pain, writhing on the ground as the black flames engulfed her. Sasuke waited for a moment before reversing his Amaterasu. Mizuru lay there, unconscious and bleeding. Her features were hidden by the amount of blood on her face.

"Kamurou." Sasuke knelt beside the boy. He was shaking, his hands gripping his hair and his eyes wide and glazed. He was stuck in the memory Mizuru had recalled, and it was tearing him apart.

"Oi, snap out of it!" Sasuke slapped him across the face, and Kamurou jerked back, his eyes refocusing.

"Sasuke-san. I-I'm sorry." He whispered. Sasuke shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You helped me, and she used a dirty trick." He said calmly. Kamurou rubbed his own arms, his eyes cast downward.

"Can you not mention what she said to Naruto-sama for at least a day?" he asked in a whisper. Sasuke blinked, before nodding.

"Alright. I won't ask for a reason." He added when Kamurou glanced at him guiltily. The crimson haired boy gave a small smile.

"Thank you." He said. Suddenly he collapsed. Sasuke managed to stop his face from hitting the floor, before slinging one arm over his shoulder and wrapping his own around Kamurou's waist.

"I'll get you to the hospital. Just hang on." Sasuke said. He threw a glance to Mizuru, who was still unconscious. With one hand, he made seals, before biting his thumb and slamming his hand down.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" There was a large puff of smoke, before it cleared to reveal several snakes, hissing around each other.

"Make sure she doesn't move." He instructed. The snakes hissed in understanding before slithering over to Mizuru and binding her with their lithe bodies.

Sasuke then pulled himself and Kamurou up, preparing to teleport. As his chakra swirled around them, and the strange sensation over came them, he heard Kamurou mumble something.

"I can see why he chose you in the end."

* * *

**Me- ...**

**Kam- ...Don't talk to me.**

**Me- Oh come on. Don't be embarrassed! It was an emotional blow for you!**

**Kam- I cried...like a girl...isn't that Naruto-sama's job?**

**Naru- Oi! I don't cry like a girl. I have manly tears!**

**Sasu- But you still cry.**

**Naru- Shut up. There's nothing wrong with crying.**

**Me- *nods*...crying is perfectly fine. And besides, Kamurou, it's not like you cry a lot anyways.**

**Kam- It's still degrading...I was crying because of a memory or something! What kind of memory could do that to me?  
**

**Me- ...Um...*holds out paper***

**Kam- *reads note* ...that's...just cruel. I hate you.  
**

**Me- *shrugs* ...What can I say? I have to torment someone. And if it's you I have no chance of getting sued since you're mine.**

**Kam- ...*sigh* ...I hate my life... Anyway, Read and Review! Just press the pretty button below! Yes, that one! _Riiiiiiiiight_ there! Yeah... Bye. Juura99.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret of Kamuzuki Kamuro

**Me - Another chapter! Another chapter! Yay! Yay!**

**Kam - You need a life.**

**Me - And you aren't real, so shut it.**

**Kam - That was uncalled for.**

**Me - And I don't care. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oooh, it's picking up now! You finally learn some more about Kamurou's past! **

**The secret will be revealed soon enough! Be patient!**

**And on with the chapter! ~~  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Secret of Kamuzuki Kamurou.**

"Naruto, I don't think that's going to work out."

"Why not? It's the perfect plan!"

"I'm pretty sure that Sasuke-kun would disagree with that."

"But Sakura-chan, it would be so cool! Just think about it! You can't deny it sounds like my perfect wedding!"

"As true as that is, this isn't only your wedding. It's Sasuke-kun's wedding too, and I'm sure he wouldn't like your idea too much."

"But normal confetti is so _boring_. It just sticks everywhere and is a bitch to clean up!"

"And what the hell kind of mess do you think there will be if we throw _ramen toppings_ over you instead? It's a bad idea, and it's not going to happen."

The staff at the hospital laughed to themselves as they listened to the conversation. Their Hokage could be so weird sometimes, but luckily Sakura kept him in line.

It was late, the sky had already grown dark. The hospital wasn't busy at this time, so a lot of the staff were sneaking around after the Hokage and his advisor, amused at the bantering they heard.

So far, all the ideas the Hokage had made regarding his wedding seemed to have some relation to ramen, and yet Sakura had shot down each and every one before it could proceed any further than an idea.

"For the last time, Naruto, no! It's normal confetti or none." Sakura sighed after ten minutes on the subject. Naruto pouted, before his face lit up again.

"Okay, so no ramen toppings. But instead of normal confetti, how about origami? Y'know, little flowers or cranes or something. Just something different!" he asked. Sakura thought for a moment. It would be a nice touch, and it was possible. She could ask Iruka to get the children in the academy to do it.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. That sounds like something the both of you would enjoy." She said. Naruto grinned in triumph. The moment was short lived, however when there was a commotion in the main entrance. He and Sakura quickly walked through the doors, only to freeze at the sight.

* * *

Sasuke stood, half bent over, supporting an unconscious Kamurou. There were marks on the two, but Kamurou was worse off. Also, aside from bruises and such, his hands were raw and red. His face was pale and he looked pained. Sasuke hardly had marks, except for a few on his neck. As expected of an Uchiha.

Sakura snapped out of her stupor and rushed to them, wrapping an arm around Kamurou's other side to support him.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto questioned, leading them to the closest emergency room. The nurses brought the necessary items before standing back and leaving Sakura to her work. Sasuke and Sakura gently laid the unconscious red-head onto the bed, before Sakura began examining him.

"It looks like he used his hands were burned. But not by fire." She said, glancing at Naruto. He nodded in understanding.

"Sasuke, what happened? Why did Kamurou get upset?" he asked his lover. Sasuke was rubbing his neck absent-mindedly, but he looked up.

"Well, before I tell you what happened, can you tell me how you knew he was upset over something?" he asked nonchalantly. Naruto and Sakura glanced at the unconscious shinobi, before Naruto sighed and motioned the nurses to leave. Once they were out, he closed the door and put up a barrier to prevent any eavesdropping.

"Sasuke, what I tell you in this room is to be kept to yourself. Don't utter it to anyone else, okay? It's for Kamurou's safety as well as his privacy." His voice was serious. He was in Hokage-mode now, and Sasuke stood straight.

"I understand."

Naruto sighed again and led them to two seats in the corner. Before he spoke he turned to Sakura. She nodded and made sure Kamurou would remain asleep throughout the conversation before tending to his wounds, one at a time.

"Firstly, tell me what you know about Kamurou." Sasuke thought for a moment, recalling every detail he knew of the boy.

"Well, all I know is that he is not from Konoha originally, and that you met him during your three year training period with Jiraiya-sama. I know that he is a very capable shinobi, with a rather unique talent. The talent being his ability to create the Tsuki Hana techniques that he uses. I know that he is able to pull off those techniques because of his incredibly large amount of chakra. I also know that the technique uses chakra at an alarming rate, as well as energy, which is why often he is fatigued and exhausted after a long fight. I've noticed, but have not confirmed, that sometimes his chakra seems to go out of his control, especially when his emotions run wild. Much like you used to be with the Kyuubi's chakra." Sasuke paused, thinking again. Naruto waited, processing what Sasuke knew as he did.

"Other than that, all I know is he has a deep sense of loyalty to you and his comrades, but his main loyalty lies with you. Frankly, it looks like you could ask him to walk through Suna stark naked and he'd agree." Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms. Naruto smiled slightly at the joke, but made no comment.

He turned his head to look at Kamurou, and the smile left his face gradually.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." He said slowly. He let out another sigh-he'd been doing that a lot today- and got comfortable.

"Firstly, while it's true Kamurou doesn't belong to Konoha, it's also true that he belongs to no shinobi village at all. He wasn't even born into a shinobi clan. He learned most from his father, who wasn't a fully fledged shinobi. His other family was killed when he was young. His father was...murdered... when he was ten. Afterwards, he travelled alone. He learned more ninja skills duirng his travels. Kamurou never settled in any one village, saying he preferred to roam around and do his own jobs. He did work for anyone, regardless of what side they were on or what their beliefs were. It was how he survived. He was basically a mercenary ninja from a very young age.

And that's how I met him, actually. He'd been asked by the mayor of a town in the Tea Country to apprehend a missing nin who attacked local travellers. For some reason, he'd gotten distracted and had been injured by the criminal. When me and the pervy sage were in the country, I was walking back to the hotel when I heard the criminal taunting and calling for him. I went to see what was happening, and saw the criminal. Being the awesome shinobi I am –" Sasuke snorted at this. "Shut up! Anyway, being the awesome shinobi I am, I defeated the scum bag, and ultimately helped Kamurou out of a tight spot. After a general misunderstanding –" Sasuke noted the slight blush on Naruto's cheeks, but said nothing. "We decided to hang out a bit. We shared a few common interests, and I thought the guy was a cool friend. When I heard he didn't belong to a nation, I offered for him to come with us, and maybe come to Konoha when I returned. He agreed to travel with us, but didn't really say much about joining Konoha.

So, we travelled together with him for a few months. When he showed us the technique he'd created, pervy sage started examining him to see how it was done." Naruto took a breath and held it for a few seconds. After he let it out slowly, he closed his eyes, a slight frown marring his features.

"The pervy sage found something interesting about Kamurou's chakra levels. Not only did he have twice the amount of a normal person's, but it seemed that half of the chakra wasn't really his, but belonged to someone else. Almost like the kyuubi's chakra in my body.

When we asked him about this, he was very evasive at first, but we finally got him to tell the story. It turns out that he was supposed to have a twin brother, but something went wrong during the pregnancy and he absorbed his brother before being born. But something was strange. It was almost like, even though he absorbed his brother's body, his brother still had a mind." Sasuke's eyes widened slighty. He held up a hand quickly, and looked at Naruto carefully.

"So, in some sense, does that mean Kamurou has another personality in him? Like an alternate persona, but rather than being an illness or condition, it's simply his brother's mind being alive within him?" he asked. Naruto went over his question, no doubt deciphering each word for its meaning, before nodding.

"Exactly. His twin brother is pretty much alive inside of him, just with no physical form of his own. Kamurou told us that he could speak to his brother in his head. In a way, it's similar to the kyuubi being sealed. The difference being that while in my subconscious I can actually see the kyuubi, whereas he can only hear his brother and answer his voice. And apparently his brother doesn't hate his guts like Kyuubi does mine.

After hearing about that, we understood that the strange chakra in his body was the chakra of his brother. So it was two different people's chakra in one body, but it was compatible. Because of the large amount of chakra, he was able to use such a high chakra level technique with relative ease."

Sasuke heard the tone. He waited patiently for the 'however'.

"However –" Told you so. "there were some negative effects of the mix of chakra. Kamurou's body is still only his. Just because he absorbed his brothers body doesn't mean he gained the functions and capacities of the body. So, in a metaphoric way, Kamurou's body is a small lunchbox that's overflowing with two different flavours of ramen, leaving some to dribble down the sides." Sasuke tried hard not to snort when Naruto visible drooled at the image of ramen. Instead, he cleared his throat, urging Naruto to continue.

"Oh, right. So, the negative effect. Well, you see, it seems that when Kamurou's emotions run high, his body reacts in an odd way. If he is extremely angry, or extremely stressed or upset, his chakra begins clashing with that of his brother as well as exuding out of him in large quantities, and beyond his control. Also, it causes actual damage to his body when it leaves." Naruto nodded at Kamurou's raw hands.

Sasuke recalled how Mizuru had been knocked clear across the clearing when Kamurou had punched her. He had been very angry, and obviously his chakra had fuelled the punch unintentionally.

"That's how I knew he'd been upset, because of the damage to his body. Now, Sasuke, tell me what happened."

There was silence for a moment as Sasuke digested the information he'd received. He'd have to think of a way to avoid telling Naruto the specifics of why Kamurou had gotten upset. After all, he'd made a promise to the boy, and he wasn't one to break them. But he didn't want to lie to Naruto either.

"Well, before I say anything, I want you to agree to two things." He started. Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him quizzically.

"First, I need you to promise that you won't let your anger or any other emotion cloud your mind before I'm finished speaking." He said, holding up one finger. The other two shared a confused look before nodding at him in unison. Sasuke held up a second finger.

"Next, I will not be able to tell you the exact details of why Kamurou became so distraught. Before you say anything, it's because he asked me not to mention them to anyone for a while. I don't want to break the promise I made, so just know that I can't say anything specific. When he wakes up, you should ask him. Chances are you'll understand it a lot better than I did." He finished.

Sakura looked disapproving, as if she didn't agree with him leaving out details. Sasuke ignored the look. He was focused on Naruto.

The blonde's face showed slight disappointment at not being able to hear the details, but Sasuke could see the pride in those blue orbs.

Naruto was proud of him for keeping a promise, as well as not lying directly to his face.

Later on, he would have to reward his Hokage-slash-Uke for showing such a sweet emotion. Maybe some roleplay?

No. Wait. Not the time for dirty thoughts. Focus.

"Alright. We understand. So just tell us what you can." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I was in the clearing near the East gate, a few hours early for my shift, but I wanted to rest a bit. It had only been about ten minutes or so that I was there when someone came by. Mizuru." As soon as the name left his lips, three things happened. Sasuke shivered, Naruto's knuckles cracked and Sakura squeezed the bottle of water in her hand so hard it burst, sending a cascade of water to the floor.

"What did she do?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke waved his hand for him to calm down.

"You said you wouldn't get upset. And if you're upset over her name, I'm not sure I should say the rest." He said calmly. Naruto visible tensed, but stayed still. Sakura was still facing Kamurou, but there was obvious tension in her shoulders. She was listening intently.

"At first, she just did the usual, walked towards me and talking about how much she wants me and shit, and I did the usual and told her to get lost. But then, she used her Demon Binding technique and prevented me from moving."

Naruto almost exploded upon hearing that. Almost. He managed to get away with simply biting his finger to stop from swearing. It was official. He was going to beat the shit out of Mizuru.

"Then she sat on my lap and started talking about how she could help me, make me realize that I wanted her or something, and how she would help me revive my clan again or some shit like that."

Okay. New plan A. Now he was going to beat the shit out of Mizuru and shove her face in a toilet and pull the chain. Just for the hell of it.

"When I told her to fuck off, she just carried on. After that she...well, she licked me."

Screw plan A. Mizuru was dead. Simple as that. But Sasuke was going to get a punch. How could he let her do that?

"So I took a bite out of her shoulder."

Good Sasuke! He would give him a treat later.

"Then, she started trying to get my pants off."

Must. Kill. Bitch!

"But before she could do anything, Kamurou came by and got her off me."

He was buying that boy a life's supply of ramen.

"He and Mizuru started fighting, while he used some of his chakra petals to cut through the binds on me. But the she insulted you, and Kamurou sent her straight across the clearing with one punch." Sasuke looked at the crimson head. He remembered how angry Kamurou had been.

"After that is when it happened. Kamurou had managed to get a firm hold on Mizuru using the chakra whip, but then she started talking about something. What she said is what Kamurou doesn't wish me to reveal just yet. But it ended with Kamurou being too distressed to fight. I'd gotten out of the binds by then, and I used my Amaterasu on her. I left her alive, but under the guard of my snake summons. She should still be there." Sasuke finished.

He waited for the explosion.

It had been building up as he spoke. He waited for his blonde to storm out the room to royally kick Mizuru's ass. He would yell and scream and cause a scene, before marching out that door with angry blue eyes.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

There we go-wait, what?

Sasuke and Naruto both turned to Sakura, who was glaring out the window towards the East gate. Her fists were shaking and her green eyes were bright with murder. She was ready to kill.

* * *

**Me - Ah, it's a short chapter. But hey, it explains a bit. It's leading up to the secret between them. Sort of.**

**Kam - So, wait. You mean I was unconcious throughout this whole chapter?**

**Me- Yes. You had no use in this chapter.**

**Kam - That sucks!**

**Naru - I can't believe Sasuke spoke so much. He's supposed to be the quiet guy who 'Hn's' at everything.**

**Sasu - Hn.**

**Naru - YOU SEE!**

**Me/Kam - -sweatdrop- yeah.**

**Me - anyway, read, review and the hole nine yards. Just press the little button over there... c'mon, you know you want to!**

**Kam - ...You have a weird personality.**

**Me - You have a weird name, so we're even.**

**Kam - ...  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Recovery, Friendship, Love

**Okay, so it's quite short. But it's here.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! You're all awesome! **

**On with the next chapter! Some smexiness in this one! YAY!**

**-clears throat- Carry on..  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Recovery. Friendship. Love.**

It took all of Sasuke's and Naruto's efforts to stop Sakura from tearing the hospital apart in her anger. When she had finally calmed down to a non-destructive rage, Naruto sent her and a few ANBU to the East gate to retrieve Mizuru.

"Shit, that woman will be the death of me." Naruto sighed, rubbing his bruised cheek. Sakura had accidentally punched him in the scuffle.

"Hn. You and me both." Sasuke added, gingerly rubbing a large bruise near is crotch. He had been so lucky Sakura hadn't aimed lower. Then again, she may have missed.

He shuddered. Woman were evil when they were pissed.

They stood in Kamurou's hospital room, watching the sleeping figure. Sasuke hoped he would be okay. It was partly his fault Kamurou had gotten injured in the first place. Sasuke felt he should have handled Mizuru better.

"He'll be fine, Sasuke." Naruto said gently. Sasuke blinked at him.

That man was a mind reader, he just knew it.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sasuke smiled and walked over to his blonde, wrapping an arm around his waist before pecking him lightly on the cheek. Naruto smiled back and ran soothing circles over his lower back.

Now, picture a little light bulb over the Uchiha's head.

Sasuke looked at Kamurou, before deciding he was in a deep enough sleep not to wake up for a while. He grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the bed on the other side of the room.

"Sasuke? Wha –" Naruto's sentence was cut short as Sasuke claimed his lips, pushing him to sit on the bed.

"Mmmph...Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they broke for air. Sasuke smiled, his hand trailing down Naruto's stomach before dipping into his pants. Immediately the blonde's face went red and he grabbed at the hand, trying to stop it's movements.

"S-sasuke! We can't d-do this h-here!" Naruto spoke in a panicked whisper. He just couldn't pull his lovers hand out of his boxers. It was as if Sasuke was having a rush of strenght that kept his hand down there no matter what.

Horniness worked better than an adrenaline rush. The Uchiha was proof of that.

Sasuke smirked at his lover's hushed tone and red face. He leaned closer, stroking the blonde's crotch as he went, earning him a low moan.

"It's alright, Naru. I'm sure Kamurou will stay asleep as long as you don't moan to loud." Sasuke said huskily. As soon as he finished that sentence, he tugged on Naruto's erection.

Naruto gasped and only just managed to stifle a moan by slapping his hand over his mouth. Sasuke continued his ministrations, stroking, pulling and rubbing his lover's shaft, while he held the blonde's face close with the other hand. Naruto had both hands over his mouth to muffle the moans that escaped him. Even then, there were soft noises in the air. His face was burning and he knew he was blushing furiously. But you can't blame him, can you?

"Naruto...I can't wait to go home." Sasuke purred, leaning forward even more.

By now, Naruto was on his back, his knees bent with Sasuke lying atop him. One of Sasuke's hands remained in the blonde pants, teasing him. The other snuck under his shirt to pinch a nipple, making Naruto gasp and arch into the touch.

"When we get home, I'm going to drag you to the bedroom, rip off every item of clothing on you, and pound you into the mattress so hard, we'll leave cracks in the floor." Sasuke whispered into his lover's ear, nipping and sucking on the lobe afterwards. Naruto was shivering with excitement and apprehension.

Sasuke sped up his strokes and Naruto let out a breathy moan.

"Mmm...S-Sasuke! I'm...c-cumming!" Naruto said through his hands. Sasuke smirked and only stroked faster. With another stifled moan, Naruto came; spilling his load into Sasuke's waiting hand.

Sasuke caught it all, smiling as Naruto went limp. With his free hand he reached over to a nearby box of paper towels before extracting a few and cleaning his hand. He threw the dirty wraps into the nearby bin,replacing the hand in the blonde's pants. But instead of doing anything, it simply sat there while Naruto caught his breath.

He wasn't that horny. Not yet anyway.

However, just because he wasn't overly horny didn't mean he wasn't rather evil on accasion.

"T-teme...that wasn't funny." Naruto wheezed.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's remark and quickly tugged on the limp shaft in his hand. Naruto let out a small squeak, arching his back again.

Then a voice broke through the haze in his mind.

"Well, this is a very awkward situation to wake up to."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke froze, staring at each other before they turned their heads in unison. Kamurou was leaning back on his elbows, an eyebrow quirked and an amused smirk on his face. Aside from the cocky expression, however, there was a definite blush dusting his cheeks. Naruto went from white to red to a most interesting magenta before effectively throwing Sasuke off him and spinning around, trying to fix his pants. Sasuke landed rather ungracefully on the floor, where he sat, still stunned.

Kamurou burst out laughing at their antics, his blush disappearing.

"Haha! I swear, you two still manage to surprise me! I knew you were a bit of an exhibitionist, Sasuke-san, but not to the extent of doing that in a hospital room with an unconscious patient inside!" Kamurou choked through his laughter. Naruto groaned and buried his face in his arms, while Sasuke simply glared at the crimson head.

Why'd he have to wake up? Was it so hard for him to remain unconcious for a few more minutes?

Kamurou snickered for a few more seconds before pulling himself into a proper sitting position and stretching. His hands were still a bit raw, but they weren't serious. His turquoise eyes looked between Sasuke and Naruto's turned back before he spoke.

"So what's happened while I was out? Aside from the obvious molestation you've experienced, Hokage-sama." he asked with another smirk. Naruto regained his composure after a small coughing fit and turned, clearing his throat.

"Well, Sasuke informed us of Mizuru's actions, as well as your involvement in putting a stop to them." Kamurou shot a nervous glance to Sasuke, asking him silently if he'd kept his promise.

"However, it seems Sasuke would prefer it if you told me the details of your distress, as he refused to hand out any information regarding what caused it." Naruto said. Sasuke caught the small, grateful smile adorning Kamurou's face, and returned it with a small nod.

"I'll tell you, Hokage-sama. But could it wait until I've rested a bit more?" Kamurou asked. Naruto looked like he was ready to argue.

"It has to do with Junkyo."

The sentence was uttered so fast and soft, Naruto almost didn't catch it.

But the crimson haired boy had definitely said it. Understanding washed over him, and he shut his mouth, nodding his approval.

Sasuke was once again confused. And he didn't like it.

Uchiha's aren't supposed to be confused.

"We'll leave you to rest. But I expect the full story tomorrow in my office, around ten or so. Understand?" Naruto was giving an order, but there was a gentleness in his voice. Sasuke thought he sounded like he was handling a small child.

Kamurou nodded, his eyes focused on the ground. Naruto shot Sasuke a glance, and the two got up to leave the room. Naruto was the first out the door, but before Sasuke could fully leave Kamurou spoke up.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san. For keeping the promise." He murmured. Sasuke simply grunted his universal reply –"Hn."- before leaving the room. He caught the small, amused smile that spread across the crimson head before he left, though.

* * *

Naruto was tired. The night had been eventful, and he was stressed. He really wanted to sleep, but sadly, it seemed the world was intent on making him suffer that evening.

He and Sasuke had just arrived at his office to fetch some things when an ANBU came with the report that Mizuru had escaped.

When Sakura had arrived at the East gate, the only things left of Sasuke's snake summons were a few chunks of flesh. It looked like they had been ripped apart.

Sasuke had kept quiet until the ANBU left. After the coast was clear, he promptly walked to the nearest wall and slammed his head against it in frustration.

Naruto was nursing the bump on his head. Unlike Sasuke, he didn't have Uchiha pride to uphold. So when he'd received the report, he had wasted no time in slamming his head on his desk.

Now he wished he had an ice pack.

Damn, his desk was _hard_.

"Why now, of all times? Why do we have to deal with a psycho, Sasuke-obsessed, sex-deprived fan girl when we've got enough on our plates as it is?" Naruto whined. Sasuke slumped in the chair opposite the desk and sighed.

"I know. It almost makes me wonder if this was planned, or something." He said. For a moment, there was silence, before Naruto looked up. His azure eyes were glowing with suspicion.

"You...you don't think the ex council members had anything to do with her behaviour, do you?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. It was true that Mizuru had seemed to be behaving exceptionally odd tonight, but even he didn't think they would go _that_ far.

...Right?

"I don't know. I wouldn't bet on it, but it might be worth checking into. Maybe you can ask Sai to do it. He's pretty good at infiltration and investigation." He said. Naruto nodded, scribbling down a note to talk to Sai the next day.

"I'll tell him first thing in the morning. But for now, can we go home? I'm really tired." To add to the statement, he yawned, stretching and hearing several joints pop. Sasuke smirked.

"You sound like an old man full of rusty joints. You need to watch out for arthritis, Naru." He chuckled at the glare sent his way.

It was a slow walk back to the large Uchiha manor that served as their home. Surprisingly, very few people were out in the streets that evening. Obviously they weren't the only ones dealing with exhaustion.

When the gates to the Uchiha complex came into view, Naruto found his legs were starting to grow weak. He was so tired. Almost painfully so.

And he had no idea why.

He hadn't done anything _extremely_ strenuous. He'd done paperwork for most of the morning, gone on a few rounds...gotten chased by fan girls for two hours, but he'd rested after that. Then he'd assigned Sasuke to his guard duty and then gone to the hospital to discuss wedding matters with Sakura-chan. Sure, when he'd heard about Mizuru, he'd been worried, angry and stressed. But it shouldn't have had _this much_ of an effect on him.

"Sasuke?" even his voice sounded hoarse. What was wrong with him? His legs actually were beginning to hurt now.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, having been walking slightly faster than his lover. When he saw the drained look on Naruto's face, he bolted to his side, wrapping an arm around him to support him.

"Naru? What's wrong, love?" he asked. Naruto was shivering now. It felt like his body was breaking down. He felt weak, and it took all his strength to stay standing. He shook his head, but that made him dizzy.

"Ooh...I don't know. I just feel..." he swallowed. He felt like shit.

"You just feel...?" Sasuke prompted. Naruto turned to him, his vision slightly blurred.

"I feel like _shit_." He breathed. He was still dizzy. Really, it was as if someone had thrown him head first into a tornado and he was watching the world seem to spin around him. And it made him want to vomit.

He clutched onto Sasuke, and they took a few steps forward.

"I'll get Sakura as soon as you're lying down. Let's just try to make it inside." Sasuke said soothingly.

They took one more step.

And Naruto's legs gave out. He fell forwards, bringing a surprised Sasuke with him.

"Shit!" Sasuke just managed to stop them from keeling face first into the dirt road. He quickly knelt down, and cradled Naruto in his arms. The blonde was breathing heavily, his eyes half lidded and his face flushed.

"Naru, what's happening?" He placed a hand onto the blonde's forehead and was shocked to feel his temperature. It was raging high. Naruto had one hell of a fever, and it seemed to get worse with every passing second. His breathing became shallow, and he was shivering. His eyes shifted out of focus before they closed and he went limp.

"Crap. No, no no no! Shit. _Fuck!_" Sasuke cursed, hoisting Naruto into his arms bridal style before sharply turning and heading back to the hospital.

What the hell was happening to his fiancé?

* * *

Sasuke was so intent of helping his lover, he failed to sense the person sitting on a nearby tree branch, carefully hidden behind the green leaves. Their hands were clasped in an unusual seal, and they only ceased murmuring some strange mantra when the two were out of sight. In the darkness of the shadows, a wicked smile crossed the slightly disfigured face.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll kill the witch, and break the spell. Then you'll be free to come to me."

* * *

**Oh teh NOES! What happened to Naru? Will Sasuke make it in time? And who was that strange figure?(I'm kidding. I'm sure you know who it was.)**

**But seriously, what's going to happen next? And what exactly did the "figure" do? Will Naruto pull through? Will Sasuke find whoever is responsible? WILL KAMUROU EAT PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST?...**

**Kam - ...How is THAT related to ANYTHING?**

**Me - ...I don't know...**

**Kam - -sigh- ...sorry guys. She forgot to take her meds-..**

**Me - HEY!**

**Kam - ..-this morning. Please read, review and enjoy the story as it comes along. Bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Sick Will Let Slip

**Wow! This is the longest chapter so far! But the next will be longer! muahahahahaha! So anyway, yeah. Quite a bit in this chapter. **

**Hey guess what! I'm going to put warnings! Mehehe!**

**Warnings: contains smut, language, angry Sakura, bitchy Mizuru, and horny Uchiha's,...also, beware fuzzy eyebrows!**

**Okay then...that's it. Carry on!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Sick Will Let Slip.**

"Somebody get some help!"

Sasuke burst into the hospital, Naruto in his arms, and eyes bright with barely controlled panic. The nurses behind the counter looked up and gasped. Two ran over to him, examining the blonde while a third went to call more. The two present reeled over a nearby stretcher, and Sasuke gently placed Naruto onto it.

The blonde looked terrible. His normally tan skin had gone pale, but his cheeks were flushed. He had his eyes closed tightly, fighting off a major headache. He was panting. It felt like someone was squeezing his chest, constricting his lungs. His whole body was wracked with shivers and his temperature was slowly increasing. And he couldn't move a muscle. He was too weak.

"Out of the way! Coming through! _GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY_ _WAY_!" Sakura burst into the room, staring wildly around before her jade green eyes locked onto the stretcher. She rushed to Naruto's side, going over and taking note of his condition.

"What happened?" She asked, beginning to roll Naruto away to an emergency room. Sasuke fell into a quick step beside her along with several other nurses.

"I don't know. We were walking back home, and there wasn't really anyone out. When we were only a few meters away from our front gate, he started acting strange, like he was completely worn out. When I turned to him he was so pale and strained. I tried to help him home, but the closer we got the worse he seemed to get. Finally, he collapsed right beside the gate, so I picked him up and brought him here."

Sakura listened to his story carefully, at the same time placing one hand over Naruto's forehead. Her hand glowed green with chakra, and she did her best to try and help make the pain go away. Naruto let out a small whimper as the pain began to recede under her care.

Whatever was causing this, it was _strong_. He never whimpered from pain.

They arrived outside the room and two nurses quickly opened the doors, allowing them in. Their faces looked grave as they studied their Hokage. Sasuke stood back, allowing them to work without getting in the way, but still able to watch over his blonde.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked when Sakura finally stopped her examination. She turned and brushed some pink hair out of her eyes, sighing.

"It's strange. It's almost like he had a bad case of pneumonia or something similar, but I've never seen something like this. But it's going away. Fading just as fast as it seemed to have started. It's almost like a three minutes illness. Just starts, takes a chunk out of you and goes away." Sakura shook her head in confusion.

"I have no idea what's causing it. It's not natural." She finished. Sasuke looked at Naruto. His face was still flushed, but his breathing was beginning to even out, and he didn't seem to be in much pain.

"Do you think it might have something to do with the seal?" Sakura thought about his question, looking at Naruto's stomach area intently.

"I can't say. Perhaps if Naruto could ask the Kyuubi, or something. But I can't do much." She said slowly. Sasuke nodded and stepped forwards.

He leaned over Naruto, levelling their eyes. Then he gently placed his fingertips on Naruto's eyelids, pushing them up slightly. When he saw the blue iris, he activated his Sharingan. It only took a second.

* * *

_Sasuke blinked. He was standing in a dimly lit corridor. The floor was flooded, and there was an eery yellow glow to the place. He knew where he was. It wasn't his first trip to Naruto's subconscious._

_With a purpose in mind, he walked down the corridor, each footstep splashing as he went. After what seemed like ten minutes but was probably shorter, he arrived in front of a large cage. The inside was dark and he couldn't see anything. But he could hear the distinct growl of the Kyuubi as he approached._

"_**Well, look at what we have here. If it isn't the Uchiha brat.**__"_

_Sasuke's face remained impassive. He had a mission._

"_Kyuubi. What happened to Naruto's body just now? What did you do?" Sasuke waited for a minute, before Kyuubi finally gave up his silent treatment._

"_**I did nothing. His condition was caused by a jutsu.**__"_

_Sasuke blinked his surprise. A jutsu? What kind of jutsu could do that to a person? Or more importantly, who the hell used it on his blonde dobe?_

"_Do you know who did it?"_

_Kyuubi laughed; a terrifying sound. Sasuke would've flinched. But he didn't. He was an Uchiha after all._

"_**To think a member of the once proud Uchiha clan is asking me. Well, I don't know who it was, but they were close by when the brat collapsed. The jutsu they used is a forbidden jutsu and it needs to be activated within a certain range for it to work. I'd guess that's why it's not affecting him anymore.**__" Kyuubi went back to his slumber as Sasuke simply turned around and walked away. He'd gotten what he needed. There was no reason to stay.

* * *

_

When he opened his eyes he was back in the hospital room. The nurses and Sakura were watching him expectantly. He straightened up, blinking in the brightness.

"It wasn't the Kyuubi. It was a forbidden jutsu, apparently. And I'm guessing Mizuru was the one to use it." He said coldly. He was pissed.

Sakura's fists were clenching tighter and tighter. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to restrain her again.

He _really _didn't want to get _almost_ kneed in the crotch, _again_.

"It seems she needs to be close by for it to work, though. She must have been hiding near the house, and the jutsu became stronger the closer we got." Sasuke informed.

Sakura nodded stiffly, turning back to Naruto who was asleep.

"Sasuke, I'm going to go arrange for a search with the ANBU. Stay here and watch over him. If he starts getting worse, it means she is nearby. I'll get someone else to come here too and help with the watch, so if she does come you won't be alone." Sakura left without leaving room to speak.

Not that Sasuke was planning to anyway.

He dutifully took his seat next Naruto and slipped his hand into the blonde's.

"Don't worry love, I'm here." He whispered.

* * *

Shikamaru gave a heavy sigh as he walked towards the hospital.

'Why the hell do I have to join them? It's so troublesome.' He thought.

"It is our duty to our most youthful Hokage to keep watch! We must take on this mission with youthful passion to protect our comrade and leader!"

'And why him? Why did they send him? It would have been fine with just Shino and me, but no. They have to send the second most hyperactive ninja in Konoha. What a drag.'

Shikamaru glanced at the two beside him.

Rock Lee, clad in his usual green spandex and his chuunin jacket was still rambling on about 'Youthful protection' for their 'most youthfully youthful leader'.

If he heard the word 'youthful' one more time, he was going to kill someone.

Thankfully, Shino was quiet.

Then again, it was no surprise. Shikamaru hardly heard him speak.

"Oi, Lee. Can you calm down a bit?" Shikamaru sighed when the boy broke out into another rant of god knows how many youths.

"But, Shikamaru-kun! We need to be motivated and keep our guards up! Who knows when that fiendish fiend will return to take advantage of our you- "

"We must be quiet. Why? Because we are in a hospital and it is evening. We must respect the other patients who wish to rest, as well as Naruto." Shino cut in calmly.

Lee immediately fell silent, his eyes widening in understanding. He jogged ahead, going up the stairs as silently as his 'youth' would allow.

Shikamaru sighed and turned to Shino.

"Thanks. I was about to snap."

Shino nodded and kept walking. Shikamaru really liked working with him. It was always so peaceful.

When they arrived at Naruto's room, Sasuke was reading a book in one hand, his other still clasping Naruto's. Shikamaru knocked lightly before entering.

"How is he?" Lee asked. Sasuke let out a breath.

"He's stable. The jutsu took quite a bit out of him. His energy levels dropped like a stone and he's really fatigued. But he should wake up sometime tomorrow. As long as the jutsu isn't activated again."

The others nodded and took their respective seats. After that they fell into a comfortable silence.

Well, Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke did. Lee looked ready to explode, but every time he was about to burst Shino would shift ever so slightly. That reminded him of where he was and he would settle down again.

It amused Sasuke to watch the green clad boy constantly swell up before deflating. He knew Lee was probably dying to say something about 'the springtime of youth' or some shit like that.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, but I need to check Hokage-sama's vitals." A nurse with short, silver hair entered. She was still young, despite the hair colour, and her uniform was a bit too short for their liking.

If she bent over they'd see a full moon early.

"Sure." Sasuke said, returning to his book. The nurse stared at him for a moment before shuffling towards the bed. Shikamaru was sitting by the window, watching nothing in particular. Lee was by the door, and Shino was against the furthest wall.

There was no talking as the nurse fiddled with the few machines that Naruto was hooked too. She then turned her attention to him and started examining him, pulling back an eyelid and such.

She checked inside his mouth, before wiping her fingers and deeming him fine. She turned to leave with a smile.

Bt when she tried to reach for the handle, her arm wouldn't cooperate. In fact, she couldn't move.

"W-what the –?" she stuttered. The was a snicker behind her.

"Kage mane no jutsu, Success."

Shikamaru smirked as the woman began shaking.

"Nice try. Now, what did you put in Naruto's mouth?" he asked. Lee jumped up and grabbed her, allowing Shikamaru to release his technique. Shino stood and Sasuke quickly opened Naruto's mouth again. He reached in and only just managed to grab the 'item' that was heading down the blonde's throat.

"There! It's a...what the fuck is this?" he yelled, showing them the 'item'. It was a small, insectile creature, with six, spindly and nasty looking legs, two sharp pincers on a pointed head and hundreds of beady black eyes. It made a small hissing noise as it twisted it's stick-like body around, trying to get free.

Sasuke stared at it in disgust. This thing was going to crawl down Naruto's throat!

"That is what is known as a Shidoku Konchu, or Death Venom insect." Shino said from his spot in the shadows. He quickly walked forwards and grabbed the bug by its head.

"If it bites you, the venom spreads in less than a minute and paralyses you before slowly killing you. Its species is almost extinct, and they are very dangerous. You can only get them on the black market, or if you are a bug user."

Sasuke glared at the black insect before turning to the nurse. She was watching him fearfully, her arms held tightly by Lee.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Sasuke demanded in a deadly voice. The nurse gulped.

"I-I was f-forced! I d-didn't w-want to d-do it! B-but s-she would have h-hurt m-me!" The woman started sobbing towards the end.

"Who forced you and when and where did this happen?" Shikamaru questioned. The woman sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I-I don't know w-who she was, but s-she cornered me b-behind the h-hospital before m-my shift started. Sh-she had brown h-hair, but h-her f-face was all d-disfigured and b-burned. The e-entire left s-side was burned and the r-right had s-scars. And they l-looked f-fresh as w-well! A-as if she'd o-only been b-burned t-today. She s-said that she w-would b-beat me and break my a-arms and l-legs if I didn't l-listen to h-her!" The woman wailed, shaking with fear.

Sasuke frowned in agitation. Mizuru had resorted to using the civilians to try and hurt Naruto. Although Sasuke had no sympathy for the civilians that would cooperate.

But he knew if he did anything to a civilian, Naruto would never forgive him.

But that didn't mean he couldn't make the woman feel just a little bit guilty.

"So, you mean to say you would rather _kill_ the _Hokage_, than _possibly get hurt_ yourself?" he spat. The woman looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears and guilt.

"I-I-I'm s-so-sorry!" She whimpered. Sasuke scowled and turned away from her.

"Lee, take her to Sakura and tell her what happened. She'll handle this woman." He ordered. Lee saluted him before leading the woman out.

Shino had put the Shidoku Konchu into a sealed jar and was examining it carefully. Shikamaru was watching the moon again. Naruto slept on, despite everything that had happened.

If Sasuke could not visibly see his chest rise and fall, he would have been concerned. But Naruto was just a heavy sleeper.

"Shikamaru." Shino called. The lazy nin looked back at him, raising an eyebrow in response.

"I'm curious to know how you knew what she had done. I did not detect any ill intent from her when she entered." Shino said in his usual, monotonous tone.

Shikamaru shrugged and turned back to the window.

"Actually, neither did I. But it was suspicious how she didn't put any gloves on before shoving her fingers into Naruto's mouth. I'm pretty sure there's a rule about that. Nurses and Doctors always wear sterilized gloves when doing those types of examinations. That's why I figured she was up to something."

Sasuke sighed.

If they had to be careful of civilians as well as Mizuru herself, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sasuke was not a morning person.

He _hated _the mornings.

_Passionately hated_ them.

And yet here he was, awake at the crack of dawn.

Dammit, the sun hadn't even fully risen yet. And he was awake and grumpy.

Very grumpy.

He needed coffee. Strong. Black. Sugarless. _Coffee._

"How long have you been awake?"

Sasuke glared over at Shikamaru who was stretching after his nice, long sleep. Right now, Sasuke didn't like him very much.

"Since you fell asleep. At half past eleven. It is now twenty to five." He growled. Shikamaru blinked lazily, before heaving a heavy sigh and dragging himself to his feet.

"How do you like your coffee?" He asked lazily. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"You're offering to bring me coffee? The laziest ninja in Konoha is bothering to carry an extra cup of coffee?" he asked sceptically. Shikamaru frowned.

"If you keep that up then I won't bother. It's less troublesome for me. But I don't want to have to deal with you being a grumpy old troll all day either." He said boredly. Sasuke was silent. Shikamaru shrugged and turned away. He was about to open the door.

"Black. Strong. No sugar."

Shikamaru smirked and waved a hand over his shoulder as he left. The Uchiha was so predictable sometimes.

Shino had left around two in the morning. He had said something about seeing if the Shidoku Konchu could reveal any clues as to Mizuru's plans or whereabouts.

Sasuke sat in the chair next to Naruto's bed, staring at nothing in particular. It had been about five minutes since Shikamaru left to get coffee.

Yes. He was timing him. It's not every day the lazy guy did something like this after all.

"S-sasuke?"

His whole body moved to face the bed where Naruto was slowly opening his eyes. Sasuke leant over him, wiping away the sleep and hushing him.

"Hey love. How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Naruto yawned a bit and blinked, trying to focus his eyes.

"Eh...I feel fine, I guess. Still kind of tired but that'll go away." He mumbled sleepily. He tried to sit up, but found his arms were still rather shakey.

"Need some help?" Sasuke offered, using an arm to support his back. Naruto smiled and leant against him.

"What exactly happened? I remember arriving at the complex and then everything hurt. After that it's kind of fuzzy. I think I remember Sakura talking and the feeling of moving on a stretcher, but I'm not sure."

"You collapsed after we got home. It seems that Mizuru was hiding somewhere nearby and used some forbidden jutsu to cause the pain. If we hadn't left the area as quickly as we did, you may have been a whole lot worse." Sasuke explained softly. Naruto pouted.

"Great. So now the Sasuke-obsessed fan girl is after me. Man, why'd you have to be so popular with the girls?" he complained. Sasuke felt a slight tug in his chest.

Naruto had a point. Mizuru was only after Naruto because he was with Sasuke. It was all Sasuke's fault. What if Naruto hadn't pulled through? What if Mizuru had succeeded? What if she –

"Earth to the teme! Hello! Anyone in there?" Naruto wrapped his knuckles on Sasuke's shoulder, earning him a glare.

"What was that for?" he asked huffily.

Yes. He huffed. But he was upset. He was allowed to. And it was morning. And he hadn't had any coffee. Seven minutes since Shikamaru left.

"Because I know you were probably thinking all these 'What if' thoughts and blaming yourself and shit like that." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

Damn, he knew him too well. The blonde was definitely a mind reader.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I was kidding. It's not your fault. Mizuru has some serious issues. We'll get her, and she'll be locked away, and then we can get married and you can spend every day basking in the glow of my awesomeness!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke snorted, but smiled. He leant forwards and gave the blonde a chaste kiss.

"That's not fair. You mean I actually bothered to bring you coffee to cheer you up and then you're already happy by the time I get back. I knew this was going to be troublesome and useless."

And cue the lazy genius.

Sasuke looked at his watch.

"It took you ten minutes to bring the coffee. I have to say that I was betting on twenty, so I'm impressed." He said calmly. Shikamaru frowned before shoving the coffee into his hands and returning to his seat by the window.

"Hey Naruto, feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks Shikamaru."

The lazy genius grunted and turned back to the window, sipping his coffee and watching the clouds.

Sasuke took a gulp of his coffee, when suddenly he was staring at his blonde.

For some reason, Naruto looked...really _sexy_.

Not that he wasn't always sexy but..._damn_!

His hair was ruffled and stuck out at odd angles, his azure blue eyes were slightly glazed with tiredness, and his shirt was hanging loosely off one shoulder, revealing an exquisite neckline for Sasuke to view and drool over.

And drool he did.

He gulped his coffee down in record time before setting his mug down. Just as he was about to ravish his fiancé, he remembered the other presence in the room.

He turned to the window and glared at Shikamaru.

It took the lazy nin a whole minute to notice the eyes boring into his head, but it took less than a second for him to figure out who and why he was being glared at.

He sighed before taking another sip of coffee and standing up.

"Well, I should go report to Sakura that you're awake. No doubt it'll take me about..." he looked directly at Sasuke, meeting the onyx gaze with a meaningful stare. "roughly twenty minutes." He finished.

Sasuke nodded and Shikamaru left without another word, closing the door tightly behind him.

* * *

"Hm? Shikamaru left rather quickly. I wonder why tha- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Naruto didn't know how it had happened. One moment he was talking and the next his hands were tied above him with Sasuke's forehead protector and his pants were gone.

Oh, wait. Scratch that. He knew _exactly_ what happened.

An Uchiha happened.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was husky and laced with need.

A very _horny_ Uchiha happened.

"Sasuke! I just woke up! Can't your hormones settle down until I've eaten at least!" Naruto whined. He struggled to untie his hands, but Sasuke was a master at bondage.

Yeah, don't ask.

"Sorry, Naru, but you just look so fucking sexy right now. And after my heart nearly gave out last night, I need to be inside you. _Now_!" Sasuke leant down and claimed the pouting lips. He thrust his tongue into Naruto's cavern, exploring and taking in the unique taste that was Naruto.

Naruto moaned into the kiss when Sasuke's hand reached down to rub his groin. He arched into the touch, pulling his head away and gasping for air.

"Mmmnn...Sasuke." he panted. Sasuke smirked and gently stroked Naruto's once limp shaft. By the time he was finished, Naruto would be screaming his name.

"Does it feel good, Naru?" he asked huskily. Naruto let out a small sigh before kissing him lightly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Sasuke." He whispered. Sasuke kissed him again, but it was sweet and gentle.

"It's okay. Just...don't ever leave me. I wouldn't be able to survive if something happened to you." He said softly. Naruto stared at him, before nodding to himself. Concentrating, he used his wind natured chakra to slice through the material of his bound hands. As soon as the bond was gone, he took three fingers into his mouth and began sucking.

Sasuke watched in confusion as Naruto sucked on his three fingers.

"What are you doing, Naru?"

Naruto shook his head, removing his fingers and examining them. After deeming them worthy, he reached down and shoved one into his own entrance.

Sasuke jerked back in surprise. Naruto never prepared himself so willingly before.

"N-Naruto? What are you d-doing?" he asked. The sight was so arousing he had trouble thinking straight. Naruto was panting slightly as he inserted a second finger.

"Isn't it o-obvious?" the blonde panted. "You're obviously s-sexually frustrated or s-something. Y-you always g-get all m-mushy and...AH! E-emotional when you're r-really horny. So the o-only way t-to..mmnnh... get you b-back to normal is ...ooh...to get you i-inside me...ah...right n-now!" With that Naruto added a third finger, stretching himself even more.

Sasuke watched in wonder as Naruto thrust his fingers into himself, moaning every time.

Finally, he'd had enough.

He moved forwards, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down. He reached down and smeared his pre-cum over his cock before removing Naruto's fingers. He positioned himself and looked into the lust-filled blue eyes. Naruto nodded once and he pushed forwards until he was fully sheathed inside the blonde.

"Aah...Sa..suke..." Naruto arched at the penetration, his eye going to half mast. Sasuke resisted the urge to thrust, giving him time to adjust.

"Naruto."

"It's okay. M-move."

No need to tell him twice. He pulled out until only the tip was left inside, before thrusting back in and starting a rhythm. Naruto tried to stifle his moans. They were in a hospital after all. But he couldn't stop the sharp cry when Sasuke's shaft struck his prostate.

"Ah! Shit!...Sasuke!" he panted, writhing. Sasuke groaned at the movement before thrusting deeper, hitting his blonde's prostate with every jab. The bed was creaking slightly under them, and for a split second Sasuke wondered if they would break this bed as well.

The thought was gone in an instant when Naruto moaned his name before he came all over their stomachs. When his muscles clenched around Sasuke, he gave a grunt before emptying his load into Naruto.

They collapsed, worn out and satisfied. Sasuke gently kissed Naruto's eyelids, the corner of his mouth and the tip of his nose before claiming his lips fully. When they broke apart Naruto smiled.

"So, has the pervert within you been satisfied?" he asked lightly. Sasuke chuckled allowing a smirk to cross his face.

"No. He needs at least another round before he's finished. But since you're in a hospital, he will have to hold out for a bit longer." He gave a mock sigh and smiled when Naruto laughed.

"Oh how sweet. I guess I'll have to reward him later."

"Yes, you will."

They lay together, cuddling a bit before Sasuke found the strength to get up and clean them both off. He pulled his pants up before reaching down and retrieving Naruto's which he'd thrown on the floor.

When he reached over for his forehead protector he sighed. The material was slashed near the metal plate. He would need to get a new one.

"Dobe, you owe me a head band." He muttered. Naruto looked up from fixing his pants and pouted.

"It's your fault. I had to get my hands free somehow, and you chose to use the head band, not me."

"Sorry to interrupt your little argument, but there are more pressing matters."

* * *

They both turned to see Sakura in the doorway. She looked tired and there were a few cuts and bruises adorning her arms.

"What happened, Sakura?" Naruto asked, sitting up straight. Or at least, attempting to.

Sasuke couldn't quite hold back the smirk when Naruto flinched and slumped forward slightly, the blue orbs glaring at him for a moment before turning back to the pinkette.

"Well, firstly Mizuru is still loose. Secondly, she set up a few traps around the outskirts of the village where we were searching. No one got seriously hurt, but a few got minor injuries. And then there's the fact that Mizuru threatened that nurse. This is getting annoying." Sakura growled as she slumped in the nearest chair.

Why was it so difficult to catch one kunoichi? After all, Mizuru wasn't exactly the most skilled ninja, and yet she was successfully avoiding everyone searching for her. Even Kiba, Hinata and Neji were struggling.

Sakura really hated the girl right now.

"Naruto, what should we do? How are we going to handle this situation?"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes in thought.

"Where and when was the last time Mizuru was officially seen?" he asked.

"Around three this morning. A guard said they saw her running through the trees towards the outskirts of the village. That's what prompted me and my team to search that area."

"Okay, I want ANBU guards spread around the walls of the village. At least three at every gate. Also, I want Neji, Hinata and a few more of the Hyuuga clan to do a search of the village. They must scope out every inch of the village interior. Get them into groups of two and have them start at all three gates and move into the village before stopping in the centre.

All citizens must be warned of her appearance. Get a description from the nurse who was threatened and send out the information to all the villagers. That way if they see her, they can avoid her or report it.

On top of that, tell the Aburame clan to send out their bugs to search the area outside of the village. It must be done inconspicuously. If we can take Mizuru by surprise then great.

If anyone finds a trace of her, they must send a report immediately to me. If they have the chance to confront her, they should do so, but also send out the word for back-up just in case."

Sakura nodded and left to fulfil the orders.

Sasuke sat down next to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're so cute when you get in your Hokage-mode." He said, nuzzling the blonde's cheek. Naruto sighed and leaned into him.

"I'm not cute, dammit. And this whole thing is really frustrating. The sooner we find her and take her down the better."

Sasuke pecked his cheek and held him closer. He was also annoyed with the situation. They were supposed to get married in just under two weeks. But if Mizuru wasn't caught by then, they may have to postpone the ceremony.

After all, they didn't want to risk her busting it up.

* * *

"Can I go home? Or do they still need to run tests or something? I'm really hungry too." Naruto turned his pouting face to Sasuke, who couldn't resist the urge to nip the offered lip softly.

"Sure. I'll go get some Ichiraku Ramen and then find out if you can leave. Just stay put for now, okay?" he stood, stroking Naruto's cheek once before leaving to get the blonde's favourite meal.

Naruto lay back down once Sasuke had left to go and fetch his ramen.

Honestly, he thought his idea of throwing ramen toppings instead of confetti was brilliant. But Sakura had insisted against it. He had a feeling Sasuke wouldn't mind as much, especially if Naruto said he could eat the toppings off of him afterwards.

Naruto chuckled when an image of Sasuke in a suit covered in those little fishcakes popped into his mind.

Frankly, he knew Sasuke would probably agree if it meant he could eat off of Naruto's stomach. He was perverted that way.

"But he's my pervert." He thought aloud. Then he smiled and closed his eyes. He fell into an easy sleep with thoughts of his fiancé. Nothing could ruin his slumber.

Well, that's what he'd hoped.

His senses only managed to pick up the whistle of shuriken before several crashed through the window. He rolled off the bed just in time and crouched on the floor.

He didn't even need to guess who his attacker was.

"Come on out Mizuru!" he called. There was a blur of movement before a she appeared. Most of her face was hidden behind a scarf, leaving her eyes to be the most revealed.

"Hello, Hokage-sama."

"Hello to you Mizuru-chan. That was quite a rough greeting, don't you agree?" Naruto stood straight, trying not to wince at the pain in his backside.

"It was a failed greeting. After all, you're still breathing."

"Aw, you make me feel so unloved. Oh, wait. Never mind. That's the complete opposite of the truth. After all, Sasuke loves me, doesn't he?"

Oh yeah, he did enjoy fucking with people just to rile them up. It was fun.

And she deserved it.

"I'll admit that the spell you out on Sasuke-kun is formidable. But I will find a way to break it and free him. And then he shall be mine."

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about that. You really believe me to be some sort of hoodoo magician? Did you forget your meds somewhere during your last mission?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

Okay, so she'd broken a window to get in. The crash had been rather loud, so no doubt someone was going to pop up soon to see what was happening.

So that meant she wasn't planning on staying.

Even she wasn't that stupid.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked. She mirrored his head tilt and placed a hand on her hip.

"I want your death. I want the man you are marrying. I want your head on a stake for taking Sasuke away from me." She said coldly.

"He was never yours to begin with. You only came to this village a few years ago. So I don't really get your logic." Naruto said slowly. She just huffed.

Of course. Psycho fan girls never base anything on logic. It's all hormones and lust with them.

She-devils, the lot of them!

"Sasuke-kun is in love with me. He just can't admit it because of your spell. But I'm going to save him and we'll be together." Mizuru said. She sounded pretty sure of herself.

"Right, well, you keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, I'll get the nurses to bring you a nice straight jacket and we can take you to a nice padded room. Does that sound good?" Naruto said mockingly.

He was still pretty weak from last night. Plus he was starving. His stomach was growling and he felt dizzy.

He didn't want to waste any movements.

"Die!" How subtle. Mizuru threw several more shuriken at him, and he dodged them in time to block the fist aimed at his face. Grabbing it he twisted, sending her into a spin before she pulled back. Naruto moved forwards, grabbing the sheet off the bed and flinging it up. It created a cover, hiding him from her sight. Using that time he jumped clear over her. She was too busy pushing the sheet away to see him sail over her. When he landed behind her he swung his elbow back, aiming for her temple. It contacted with a loud smack and she jerked to the side violently.

Naruto swung around to face her as she crashed into the wall. Maybe he could keep her busy until someone came with proper subduing techniques.

Mizuru stumbled to her feet, tossing a shuriken randomly. Naruto caught it and flung it back.

His aim was off. The shuriken embedded in the wall next to her.

So close. He had to sigh.

The sound of footsteps before the door was thrown open.

"Naruto-ku-er-sama!" Ah, good old Fuzzy Brows. Perfect timing.

"Quickly, grab her!" he ordered as Mizuru darted for the window with a curse. Lee was on her like a hawk, streaking forwards and following her out the window. Naruto ran to the ledge and looked out to see Lee trying to grab Mizuru.

Damn, was she always that good at dodging? Lee was just as surprised as Naruto when the girl dodged most of his attacks.

She was good. They had to give her some credit.

"Konoha Senpu!" Lee twirled, his foot colliding with Mizuru's side. She crashed into the wall of the hospital. Naruto jumped out the window and landed beside her. He grabbed her arm and beckoned for Lee to do the same.

"Does Sasuke-kun know the truth? Does he know what happened all those years ago, back when you were training with Jiraiya?" Mizuru snapped vicously through the scarf. Naruto glared down at her.

"That's in the past. It has nothing to do with the present." He said in a low voice. She scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure it does. After all, this is now your second wedding is it not? Sasuke-kun isn't the first person you've planned to marry is he? Does he know the truth? Did you even bother to mention it to him?" she chuckled under the scarf when he growled. Lee had finally come and gripped her other arm.

"Fuzzy Brows, take her to the –" he stopped when there was a blast of smoke. Mizuru disappeared, leaving two rather confused men staring at the space between them.

"...SHIT! It was a clone! When did she replace herself with a clone?" Naruto yelled. Lee shook his head in defeat.

"I don't know. I'll start looking for her. Naruto-sama, you should get some rest. You look a bit weak." With that Lee jumped away, starting his search. Naruto sighed and turned to go inside the front doors.

"You have some explaining to do, dobe."

* * *

Sasuke stood, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a bag that undoubtedly housed a bowl of ramen. His face was set in a frown and his onyx eyes were boring into Naruto's surprised blue ones.

"Sa-Sasuke? What are you talking about?" 'Please not have been there the whole time. Please not have been there the whole time.'

"What is this 'truth' that I don't know? You were married before? To who? And why didn't you tell me?"

'Shit!' "Sasuke, please don't be upset. It's not what you think!"

"Oh really? Then why didn't you tell me? Who was it, Naruto? When was it?"

"..."

"Naruto!"

"It was during the time I was with Jiraiya, training to become strong enough to bring you back from Orochimaru and –"

"Naruto. _Who were you marrying?_"

"...Kamurou. I was getting married to Kamurou..."

There was a slight breeze in the air, and a single leaf fluttered past the two silent, still figures standing outside the doors to Konoha Hopsital.

* * *

**Hehehehehehe! And so, the Secret begins to unveil! The truth shall be told in the next two chapters! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Kam/Naru/Sasu- ...**

**Sasu- Stay away from my Naru.**

**Kam- Hey! Don't look at me! I never heard about this!**

**Naru- ...liar.**

**Kam- Ah! Sasuke-san, please put the katana down...no, please...plea...SHIT! *runs away***

**Sasu- Get back here!**

**Naru- *looks at Juura***

**Me- fufufufufufuff,...kuukukukukkukukukuku...muahahahahahaha...*twitch twitch***

**Naru- ...ookay,...scary...anyway, read and review please! And look forward to the next chapter!**

**Kam- *from far in the distance* OH MY GOD! HE'S TRYING TO ERASE MY GENDER DEFINER! SOMEONE _HEEEELP_!**


	11. Chapter 11: Past Experiences 1

**This chapter is actually only part 1. It's the longest chapter so far. Hope you like it. **

**You pretty much get the secret behind Kam and Naru's relationship in this one, but it plays out and elaborates in part two, so you see exactly what the result was!**

**Warnings: Memory chapter...this is set during the second year Naruto was away for his training. Also, perverted sage stuff, awkward postions upon waking up, and a very, very awkward deal.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Past experiences 1.**

'One year, already. I can't believe I've been away from Konoha for a whole year. It seems like just the other day I was sitting with Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku's.' Naruto's mouth began watering at the thought of his favourite ramen stand.

'God, it's been so long since I had some good ramen. Every other place we've gone too is nothing compared to the old man's ramen. That's the first thing I'm doing when we get back! Eat as much ramen as possible!'

"Naruto! Look where you're going!"

"Huh?"

**BANG**!

"Ow! _Shit_! That hurts!"

"Well it _is_ a solid brick wall. What did you expect?" Jiraiya laughed heartily at the glare he received. They entered the village they were passing through, Naruto grumbling the whole time. Finally they reached an inn and Jiraiya reserved a room.

"Alright! Let's go train now!" Naruto said cheerfully. Jiraiya looked over at him.

His blonde hair was limp and messy, he had dirt smudges on his face and hands and his clothes were stained and torn in a few places.

He looked like a hobo.

An orange hobo.

"No, we'll start training tomorrow. For now, we should get cleaned up and wash our clothes. I can smell you from here."

Naruto growled, but proceeded to strip. He knew he was dirty, but dammit! He wanted to train. The more he trained, the stronger he could get, and then he was that much closer to brining Sasuke back home.

"I'll definitely bring him back." He muttered, clenching his fist and staring at it. Jiraiya looked over at him.

"Eh? Did you say something, squirt?"

"Nothing!" Naruto smiled, before the insult finally caught up with him.

"HEY!"

* * *

Naruto let out a long sigh, sinking deeper into the hot bath water. Damn, it felt good. His clothes were clean and set beside him. He was glad he had gotten a private room in the bathhouse. He wasn't fond of the idea of showing his goods to a bunch of old guys in the public rooms.

Just because he was bi didn't mean he went searching for that kind of attention.

As he soaked in the water, his mind went back to his last encounter with Sasuke.

The Valley of the End.

It replayed fresh in his mind, and he cringed when he replayed the part where he failed. He could still see the strange emotion in Sasuke's eyes as he knelt over Naruto.

Yes, he had been conscious. Sort of, anyway.

He'd only been able to see a blurry outline, and he had no strength to move or speak. Not to mention he was losing consciousness fast. But he had seen his eyes clearly.

There had been such a strange mix of emotion.

Triumph. Anger. Remorse. Sadness...and...the slightest hint of affection.

No. Not affection.

Something more complex. Something Naruto was too scared to think about.

He didn't want to imagine that kind of situation.

If he did, it made Sasuke's departure that much harder to think about, and it made his resolve to bring him back waver slightly.

After all, if Sasuke loved him, surely he wouldn't have abandoned him and left him for dead.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, pulling his face down under the water and staying there until his lungs practically screamed in agony. He splashed back up, gasping for breath, his hands gripping the sides of the tub.

"It's not like that! He didn't...doesn't love me! He's a friend! An important friend! And I'm brining him back because he's my friend! And because Sakura-chan loves him! Yeah! That's why! He's my best friend, and Sakura-chan loves him! I have to keep the promise I made to myself and her!" he ranted to himself, jumping out the bath and drying himself off.

"It's not like I love Sas..u..ke..." his words faded as the thought passed, and his heartbeat seemed to move a bit faster.

"Do...do I...love the teme?" he wondered out loud.

It took three seconds for him to burst into laughter, probably scaring the customers in the other rooms.

"Yeah right! Me and the teme? Not a chance in_ hell_! He's all about revivng his clan and shit! And it's not like I have those kinds of feelings anyway!" He chuckled at his own stupidity.

Yes, there was no way he was in love with Sasuke.

The thought was so absurd it was laughable. He could use it as a joke to make everyone wet themselves from laughing. And that's all it was.

A completely absurd idea that would never be reality.

* * *

He was heading back to the inn. It wasn't exactly late. The sun was still shining. But he wanted to hurry back to see if there was any ramen in the hotel.

He hummed his self-composed ramen song, smiling as he thought of the different flavours he would order.

He was about to break into song when there was a shout off to his right.

He stopped midstep, turning his head and listening intently. There was another shout. Sounded like someone hunting another.

"Aha! A crime in progress! Time for this hero to make his appearance!" He said pumping a fist. And with that, he darted onto the roof to get a better view and locate the source of the shouts. He was tempted to start singing the Mission Impossible theme, but decided against it when he saw the figure below. The guy was definitely a criminal.

He had an ugly face, ugly hair and an ugly snarl.

Most of the criminal types had those. So this was definitely a criminal.

Plus he was holding a bloody kunai.

That should be enough proof.

He smiled to himself, already getting hyped over taking out this guy.

The criminal was about to move. He could see it in his stance.

"Time to go!" he said to himself, and without a second thought he jumped, landing right in front of the guy and countering the attack. He smiled as the thug stumbled in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" the thug demanded. Naruto gave his fox grin and pointed a thumb to his chest.

"I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto-sama! And I'm going to beat your ass!" he informed the guy. He pulled out a kunai and charged, attacking the criminal.

The fight didn't last that long. The guy was strong, but his movements were kind of slow, and Naruto saw his opening. He quickly formed a Rasengan in his right hand(yes, he could do it with one hand now) before charging at the enemy once again.

"Take this! Rasengan!"

The guy screamed as he was sent back, crashing into the wall and crumpling to the ground.

'Well, that's my heroic act for the day!' Naruto thought happily. His thoughts stopped when he heard a voice.

"Impressive. You're pretty good, even if your fashion sense is a bit wacked."

He spun around and saw a boy around his age standing there with a bleeding leg and a slight smirk on his face.

'A smirk! He must be an enemy!'

Yes. Naruto had some rather strange reasoning. After all, Sasuke smirked all the time didn't he? But then again, he and Sasuke were rivals/friends/enemies. Note the 'enemy' there.

"Another enemy? Take this!"

Rasengan already formed, he charged at the boy, thrusting his hand forward. The boy dived out of the way, his face panicked.

"What the hell? I'm not an enemy you dipshit!" the boy yelled, his voice higher than a moment ago.

Naruto paused.

'Hmm...maybe he's the victim? Nah, I can see some of his chakra, so he's not a civilian. He's got skills. He must be the enemy.' He steeled his face and pulled out the next kunai.

"Yeah right! You can't fool me! You're his partner right? Well, sorry, but I'm going to stop whatever evil plans you were plotting!" he said. More like hissed.

The boy blinked slowly, before he shook his head like a dog trying to rid himself of water.

For some reason, Kiba's face popped into Naruto's head just then. But he quickly pushed it away.

'Okay, that was random.' He thought. Oh, crap, the guy was talking. What was he saying?

"...before you ganked him? Or were you just looking for someone to waste?" the boy was asking. Naruto glanced over at the other figure, before looking back at the boy.

Said boy had raised his eyebrows, a look of disbelief on his face.

"You did know he was a missing nin from the Hidden Rock village, right?" the boy asked. Naruto tilted his head to the side, half from confusion and half from innocent surprise.

"Really? I thought he was some low level criminal who was plotting something." He said honestly. The boy gaped, his strange turquoise coloured eyes wide.

"Are you an idiot?" the boy asked, his voice serious. Naruto growled.

'Great. Another bastard.' He thought angrily.

"Screw you, bastard! Who are you anyway?" he demanded. The boy straightened slightly.

"My name is Kamurou Kamuzuki. I'm a ..." here the boy paused, looking unsure of something.

'He must be a missing nin too! Tha'ts why he's nervous!'

Yes, there was that random reasoning again. Jiraiya always said that was going to get him in the groin someday.

Boy, he wasn't lying.

He pounced on the boy, kunai at his throat as he pinned him down by sitting on him.

"You're a missing nin too, aren't you?" he asked. The boy was staring straight ahead, his mind seemingly screaming something at him. Naruto figured he must be pissing himself and getting angry that he was caught.

He began to lean forward, intent of asking some questions. His lower half shifted slightly.

What. The. _Hell_?

What was that...pressure...on his groin?

Naruto froze, his eyes traveliing down to where their bodies touched. The guy's crotch was pretty much right underneath his...and he was sporting a slight tent.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Naruto shrieked and vaulted off the boy as if he was burned. He was blushing but it seemed the other was fairing no better. His face was almost the same shade of crimson as his hair, and he drew his knees to his chest, burying his face in them.

"What the hell? You freak! Why're you getting...How come you're...what the hell is up with you?" Naruto stuttered. He felt rather violated.

The boy sighed into his legs.

"It's not _my_ fault. You jumped me, and rubbed against me. And the fact that you're cute doesn't help." The boy muttered.

Naruto spluttered, trying to figure out what to say.

'This guy! He got a hard on because I sat on him? Pervert! And what does he mean 'rubbed'? And he thinks I'm cu-...' his mind once again caught up with the conversation. He raised a finger and pointed at the boy accusingly, his mind and mouth working as one for once.

"I am NOT CUTE!" he declared loudly. The boy started laughing.

Jerk.

"What's so funny, you perverted freak?" he growled, dropping his hand. The boy continued to laugh, obviously trying to get some breath. When he finally calmed down, he let his one leg spread out. Naruto felt some relief to see the guy's 'little problem' was gone.

Good. At least the guy wasn't trying to get it up.

At least he hoped so.

"It's just; this is a rather weird meeting we're having. You come out of nowhere and save my ass from a wanted criminal, even though you had no idea he was just that. Then you jump me and make my body betray me. And to top it all off, it's not the fact that I got hard, or that that implies I'm gay, and my body is lusting after you, but rather the fact I said you were cute that's gotten you angry." The boy chuckled lightly, and Naruto had to admit it was a contagious sound.

The boy was too busy shaking his head with speculation, he didn't see the small, quick smile that crossed Naruto's face.

"Well. I just saw this guy from the rooftops, and he looked like the criminal type. Plus he fought back instead of trying to reason, so that was why I was sure he was a bad guy. And as for the whole, you being gay, well it doesn't bother me." His face grew a bit hot as the recollection of the pressure against his groin. It had felt...weird. But in a surprisingly good way.

'Gah! No! Bad thoughts! Don't think like that!' he mentally punched himself. He avoided the other boy's gaze.

"Why is that? Do you have nothing against gays? Or are you gay?" the boy asked.

"I'm bi-sexual." Naruto replied evenly. Good. His voice didn't crack.

"Okay then. So, do you think you could help me get to my hotel? My leg's really hurting right now." The boy indicated his injured leg. Naruto thought about it for a moment.

'He's a stranger, yes, but...he seems like a friendly guy. It won't hurt to help him out.' So, with that in mind he nodded, stood and pulled the boy to his feet.

"Where's your hotel?" he asked, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist while the boy slung his won over Naruto's shoulders.

"Uh, it's called 'The Blue Rose' or something. It's down the road, I think." The boy gave a sheepish smile.

Naruto blinked.

'He's staying at the same hotel as me and the pervy sage.'

"Okay. I know where that is." He assured before they walked out of the alley-way-thing they were in and back towards the street.

* * *

The walk back to the hotel was slow, and both boys were uncomfortably aware of the stares they were getting.

After all, one blonde haired boy dressed in bright orange and black, and one crimson head wearing a dark green jacket, black undershirt and khaki shorts. Strange colour mix. Especially when there was blood running freely from a deep wound on the crimson head. They were only a few meters away from the hotel when Naruto decided to talk.

"So, Kamurou right? What brings you to this town?" he asked. The boy, Kamurou glanced at him before smiling.

"Well, work actually. I was asked to capture a criminal, and if not capture, exterminate. But it seems I failed at my job." He said nonchalantly. Naruto looked at him.

"Eh? Why is that? The criminal get away?" he asked.

Yes. He was that stupid. Kamurou had just confirmed that.

"Nah, someone else got to him before me and wasted him." He said, his eyes staring at the blonde meaningfully.

"EH? Aw that sucks! You should find the guy and punch him for stealing your work!" the blonde huffed. Kamurou blinked once, twice, gave a one shouldered shrug and slugged Naruto in the stomach.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" the blonde yelled, clutching his stomach with one hand. Kamurou smirked.

"I was simply doing what you suggested." He replied. Naruto blinked before realization dawned on him.

"Oh...ehehe...sorry." he mumbled. Kamurou snickered.

"It's okay. It wasn't a high paying job anyway. It was more just something to pass the time more than anything serious." He waved his hand dismissively.

"So, what village are you from?"

"None. I don't belong to a village."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, I had to leave the village I was born in at a very young age, I don't remember where it is anymore. And after that I just sort of travelled a lot. I just couldn't settle down. Besides, it's not bad. I like the freedom it gives me." The boy gazed up at the sky happily. Naruto was silent.

He couldn't understand it really. He loved the fact that he had a place to return to. He took comfort knowing that he had a home and friends to go back to. But this boy didn't have a set home.

"But you have friends in places right? And you go visit them right?"

Kamurou thought for a long time. Finally he shook his head.

"No, not really. I've got acquaintances, and connections in various villages. But they're all from jobs that I've taken. I've never really stayed anywhere long enough to make actual friends. Although, I'm on pretty good terms with one of the mayors of a town." Kamurou shrugged again, completely unbothered by the fact he had no real friends.

"...But...don't you wish you had friends?" Naruto asked softly.

They slowed down, eventually stopping right in front of the hotel entrance. Kamurou had his head down, his eyes shadowed slightly. He had a very small smile on his face.

"Of course. But my lifestyle makes it rather difficult to maintain friendships. Besides...let's just say I'm not the best person to hang around." He finished quietly.

Naruto stared at him for a long moment, before nodding his head.

"Alright then. I guess it's up to me!" he said loudly. Before Kamurou had time to question, Naruto pushed through the entrance, dragging the crimson head along with him. He passed by the front desk, and headed straight for his and the pervy sage's room.

* * *

"Oi, where are you taking me?"

"To my room. I've got business with you now."

Naruto was completely oblivious to the blush adorning the other boy's face. He was too busy searching for his room.

"AHA!" he stopped in front of the correct door and kicked it open.

"PERY SAGE! I'M BAAACK!" he yelled gleefully. Jiraiya, who had been about to sip some tea jumped at the loud noise and spilled his beverage over his chest.

"AAAH! Shit that's HOT!" he jumped up, patting at his chest and hopping around in pain.

"You idiot! What are you doing yelling like tha-...who's this?" Jiraiya asked, noticing the pale and thoroughly confused boy Naruto was practically carrying.

"Ah, this is Kamurou! I met him today!" Naruto thumped Kamurou on the back as he spoke.

The crimson haired boy had no clue what was happening.

"Er, uh...what's going on?" Kamurou asked. Naruto turned to him.

"I'm introducing you. This is my teacher Jiraiya. But you can call him pervy sage. 'Cause that's what he is." Naruto said cheerfully.

Insert indignant huff from Jiraiya here.

"Okay. Nice to meet you sir. I'm Kamuzuki Kamurou." The crimson extended his free arm and Jiraiya took the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you too. So, how did you have the misfortune of meeting the squirt beside you?"

"Perverted grandpa!"

"Shut up and let the boy speak."

"He kind of saved my life, sir."

Naruto gave a cheeky giggle, smirking at Jiraiya.

"He also did my job and lost me my pay check for the week, which in result means I won't have enough money for food." Kamurou added with a straight face.

Naruto let out a huff while Jiraiya laughed.

"I like you." The sage said. Kamurou smiled but said nothing.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just sort out your leg first." Naruto muttered.

Together with the pervy sage, they helped bandage the boy's wound and sat down to a meal.

* * *

It had been a week since they met Kamurou. Naruto had found the boy had a bit of a mischievous side to him, and the two had relished in pranking the pervy sage at every opportunity.

However, Jiraiya eventually lost his temper and retaliated.

Who could've guessed that a frog, a watermelon and a giant, over stuffed scarecrow could do so much damage.

Yeah, don't ask.

The overall point was that Naruto found Kamurou to be a good friend. He was funny, blunt and very open to Naruto's ideas.

Naruto was sold when Kamurou said "Oh? You want to be Hokage? That's great. I can picture you as Hokage quite easily. Let me know when you get there."

He liked the guy very much after that.

So far, he'd learned a little bit about the guy's past. He'd prodded and annoyed Kamurou until eventually the boy caved and told him.

"Geez! Stop poking me already! I'll tell you, dammit. My mother and her side of the family were killed by the villagers when I was five. My dad saved me and we travelled around. We settled down in one village when I was ten, but then my dad was...murdered. After that, I travelled on my own. I met with quite a few shinobi's, and a couple of them taught me some ninjutsu and stuff. Otherwise, I kind of figured it out on my own. I'd learned about chakra control and shit from my dad, so I wasn't clueless. The rest was just figuring out the best ways for me to work with my chakra. Anyway, I now do work for anyone to earn money. I'm what you would call a mercenary nin, I suppose." By this time Kamurou had shoved Naruto across the room in his annoyance.

Said blonde was watching him carefully. He felt just a little bit bad for forcing the details. After all, he knew people didn't seem to like talking about sad pasts. He and Sasuke were proof of that.

He blinked.

Why the hell was he thinking of the teme now? He'd barely spared a thought for him in the past week.

He blinked again.

That was true. He'd been so distracted by the arrival of a new friend, he'd actually pushed thoughts of Sasuke to the back of his mind.

"Oi, Naruto. Are you okay? You look kind of lost." A hand waved in front of his face, bringing him back to reality. He dismissed the insult in favour of fixing Kamurou with a look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." He said. Kamurou just smiled.

"Eh, not really. I kind of forgot most of the night my mother was killed. And as for my dad. Well, let's just say...he and I weren't on the greatest terms when he died, so the pain was lessened a bit. And besides, I've already shed my tears and mourned and all that crap, so I'm not dying from the inside out." To emphasise his point, he grinned before pinching Naruto's cheeks playfully.

Of course, he had to run pretty fast to avoid the Rasengan sent his way.

* * *

"Naruto, we're going to be leaving this town soon. There's not much more for us to do in this area, and I think we may get some information in a town near the River Country." Jiraiya said as he entered the room. He came to a stop, looking down at the scene before him.

The two boys, (Kamurou had literally migrated to their room in a few days), were sprawled out and close each other on the floor, fast asleep.

Kamurou was on his back, left arm slung over his eyes and right arm out to the side. Naruto's head was using the extended limb as a pillow, and a thin trail of drool could be seen. Naruto was on his side, one arm twisted behind his back and the other flung over Kamurou's stomach. Their legs were inches away from touching.

Then there was their attire.

Both were wearing the robes that came complimentary with the rooms. Naruto had rolled the sleeves up into bundles by his shoulder, and the front wasn't tied. His orange boxers could be seen beneath the light blue robe. Kamurou had tied his robe, but not enough to hide his chest and stomach. He was wearing a pair of shorts beneath the robe.

They were both snoring lightly, barely moving.

The scene looked cute and disturbing at the same time.

Jiraiya crossed his arms, thinking for a moment. Then a wicked sneer crossed his face.

Perfect chance.

He was going to get them back for the little shaving cream prank they'd pulled a few days ago.

The preparation was difficult. After all, he had to move the two sleeping boys without waking them. He even had to ask a passing attendant to help shift them around. But it would be worth it, he reasoned.

He couldn't wait to see their faces when they woke up.

* * *

Naruto was having a nice dream. In the dream, he was lying in a very large bowl of ramen. The noodles were wrapped around his waist and chest, sending a comfortable warmth through him. He guessed some were wrapped around his legs, as he felt them entwined with something similar. His head was resting on a soft, but firm piece of meat. The scent of ramen was thick and he felt he was in heaven. He would relax just a bit more before moving to devour the miracle food that was ramen.

"Wake up you guys!"

The semi-yelled words made the dream shatter.

Naruto was angry at the pervy sage for waking him from that wonderful dream. It had been so nice. His favourite food was there. He was swimming in it! And it had felt awesome! So warm and comforting.

Hang on.

No, that part of the dream seemed to still be present. He could still feel the noodles around his chest and legs. And his head was still resting on something soft and firm.

And it was moving slightly.

Naruto frowned. He heard a snickering sound from somewhere. It was the pervy sage. What was so funny?

His frown deepened when his unknown pillow shifted and groaned.

Wait...what?

Naruto very, very slowly opened his eyes and looked up. His eyes met with wide, turquoise orbs.

Time. Did not. _Move_.

The two boys took in their position silently and without moving a muscle. Not even twitching.

Kamurou was on his back, his arms wrapped around Naruto's chest in an almost protective manner. Naruto was lying on top of him, his chin rested on the crimson's chest. Their legs were entwined, but there was no question that Naruto was definitely in between them.

The silence could have suffocated them.

Jiraiya watched as the two boys' faces' gradually reddened. But still, no noise. For a moment he wondered if it hadn't been the best idea after all.

Then he heard the boys take a deep breath in unison.

And somewhere in Konoha, Tsunade and Sakura looked up in confusion as a scream that sounded suspiciously like Naruto and one other voice drifted ever so faintly into their ears.

* * *

Naruto was running in circles, screaming bloody murder, and making random turns and twists as he went. Kamurou was in the corner, trying to will the full body tremors to stop. His face was redder than his hair and his eyes were shut tight.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHY THE HELL WERE YOU HOLDING ME LIKE SOME FUCKING TEDDY BEAR?" Naruto shrieked, glaring at the crimson's back. Kamurou shook his head. His voice came out as little more than a squeak.

"How the hell should I know?"

Jiraiya was leaning against the wall, enjoying the moment. His little trick had definitely been worth it. Their faces as they screamed were priceless. He had never imagined that Naruto's eyes could get that wide.

Kamurou, who wasn't as expressive as the blonde, shot up immediately before running into the corner and slumping down, his face, ears and the back of his neck a brighter red than his hair.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm sure it was an accident." He said calmly. For a moment, Naruto stopped, hesitating. Kamurou looked over, slightly relieved Jiraiya was coming to his rescue.

"Yes. I'm sure he never intended for you to know he cuddled you in your sleep. If I hadn't of woken you up first, he would've snuggled a bit more before making it seem like nothing had happened when you woke up."

Kamurou had tried to kill him. He really tried. But Jiraiya wasn't one of the Legendary Sennin for no reason.

By lunch time, both boys had calmed down to a respective level. However, they avoided contact with each other at all costs, preferring to talk from opposite ends of the room instead.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun?" Naruto looked up from his ramen to the attendant tapping his shoulder lightly. She smiled at him as he wiped his mouth.

"I just needed to know if Jiraiya-san was going to need my help moving you and your friend around in your sleep again anytime soon." The woman gave a knowing smile when Naruto gaped at her.

Naruto told the attendant it would be fine, before calmly finishing his ramen. When he was done, he stood and walked over to the other side of the room to Kamurou who was going over a leaflet he'd found.

The attendant watched from her hiding place around the corner as the blonde spoke quietly and with much composure to the crimson. For a moment, the other did nothing.

Then he stood and the two left the dining hall side by side in silence.

About twenty minutes later, the same attendant dived out of the way as a rather panicked Jiraiya ran past her. Before he had fully disappeared around the corner, the two boys appeared. Each held a rather formidable weapon and their chakra was radiating off of them in their rage.

* * *

They were walking down a deserted road with the sun beating mercilessly on their backs.

"Oi, Pervy Sage, when are we going to find a place to rest?" Naruto whined. They'd been walking for two days with little rest, and no ramen.

Of _course_ he was grumpy.

"Suck it up a bit more brat. There's a small post town a few miles from here. We'll grab a bite to eat and rest a bit before continuing to the town of Tsubaki." Jiraiya said, pointing towards the horizon. Naruto groaned and slumped his shoulders. He was tired of walking, and he was hungry.

"Are you sure you're a ninja?"

Naruto glared over his shoulder at the person following them.

"Shut up, Kam." He growled. Kamurou snickered and continued reading the paper in his hand. In the other hand, he was holding the handle to a self-constructed umbrella/shade thing. Unlike Naruto and Jiraiya, the sun couldn't beat his back at all.

"How did you make that thing anyway?" Naruto asked curiously, looking at the strange device. It almost looked like it had been made from a bunch of flower petals. There was a faint silver glow to it as well.

Kamurou just shrugged, not saying anything.

Jiraiya glanced back at the two boys. Kamurou had received a new job offer from the town of Tsubaki, which just happened to be where he and Naruto were heading. Naruto had insisted they travel together, and Kamurou had agreed.

Jiraiya still slept with one eye open around those two.

"So what kind of job did you get?" Naruto slowed his pace to walk beside Kamurou, who shifted the umbrella ever so slighty, shading part of Naruto's back as well. The blonde gave a grateful sigh.

"It's actually just some manual labour. The mayor of Tsubaki has agreed to start building several new homes and such. They are a bit short on workers though, and since I've done work for him before, he knows I need any work I can get. He's a nice guy, but he's really strict when it comes to enforcing the town's laws." Kamurou informed, still reading the job brief.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, he isn't very lenient. The last job I did for him was rounding up a gang of kids that kept destroying the statue in the town centre. I thought he'd just warn them and maybe give them public service or something. But he went all out, getting them whipped a bit and actually rebuilding the statue they'd smashed. And it had to be made from solid marble, and these boys had no experience. So every time they messed up, they'd have to start over."

Naruto gaped. This mayor sounded a bit cruel.

"But, isn't that a bit harsh?" he asked. Kamurou thought about it.

"It may be a bit harsh, but it works. Thanks to that, the boys stopped doing anything like that, and have even been employed to help build the new houses. That town has the least amount of petty crime and such, because everyone knows they won't get away with it. And don't even think about any sort of harassment. If you are accused of harassment, the punishment is ten years in the prison unless there's a valid excuse."

Naruto let out a low whistle.

"That's really bad." He muttered. Kamurou shrugged.

"Like I said, it works. There have only been two cases of harassment, and they were from foreigners." Kamurou stated.

Naruto chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"Well, we'll be fine. After all, we're not perverts who'll chase after every skirt we see anyway." He said with a smile.

Up ahead, Jiraiya sneezed.

* * *

Throughtout the walk to the port town, and then the continued journey to Tsubaki, Kamurou entertained Naruto with stories of jobs he'd done in the past. Several times, he seemed to hesitate with a detail or else avoid a topic altogher, but other than that the stories were enticing and descriptive.

Naruto loved every minute of them. He laughed at the silly mistakes Kamurou had made, gave angry outbursts at some of the injustice the boy had seen or experienced and always grinned when Kamurou told him he had succeeded.

"Wow, you've really been all over! Hey, have you ever worked for the Wind country?" He asked excitedly. Kamurou wracked his head, thinking about it.

"Um...One time when I was twelve, I was passing through the country. I came across a small inn at one town. The owner said that there were bandits around, and they kept scaring away his customers. I said I'd take care of them in exchange for food and a place to stay for awhile, but when I found them I couldn't do much."

"Really? Why, were they too much for you to handle?" Naruto teased. Kamurou scoffed.

"They were all dead." He said. Naruto blinked.

"What?"

"It seemed the Hidden Sand village had been asked to take care of them already. The team they sent out was a scary one. I saw them when they were leaving. Two guys and a girl." He shivered at the memory.

"Really? So what did they look like?"

"Well it was dark, so I didn't get too much detail. I know the girl had sandy blonde hair. Then the one guy was just this black blob. But I saw some purple on his face, like paint or something. And then the other guy had red hair. All three of them were carrying stuff on their backs. The red head looked like he was carrying a giant peanut or something." Kamurou and Naruto sniggered.

"Man, what a bunch of weirdos!" Naruto said.

In the Sand Village thousands of miles away, three siblings sneezed, before giving each other confused looks.

* * *

Naruto was stressed.

He shifted ever so slightly, making those accusing grey eyes stare him down. He gulped. The situation was getting out of hand. That's what he thought. How could he agree to this? It was so outrageous! But if he didn't the old perv would be...

He had to agree.

But...he wasn't so sure about this plan.

Are you confused? Yes, don't worry, it's natural.

Perhaps I should go back a bit?

**Three hours earlier-**

"Well, we're here! The prosperous town of Tsubaki." Jiraiya announced loudly. The two boys behind him let out relieved sighs.

"Finally! Ramen!" Naruto clapped his hands together happily.

"Hmmm, that actually sounds good. I think I'll join you before going to the mayor to report for work." Kamurou said, stretching his arms. He'd already gotten rid of the strange umbrella thing. Naruto still wondered where he'd stashed it. He'd seen it one moment, and the next it was gone.

Strange.

"Alrighty, we'll stop at a restaurant before doing anything else." Jiraiya chuckled when Naruto let out a gleeful yell before running down the street.

Kamurou and Jiraiya followed at a slightly slower pace. They rounded the corner to see Naruto waving frantically outside a small stand.

"Oi! Over here! They sell ramen!" he called. Kamurou jogged over, the two discussing what flavours to get. Jiraiya followed and soon they were tucking into their meals.

It wasn't as good as Ichiraku, but it was still tasty.

"I think I'd like to try this Ichiraku place you keep mentioning. It sounds like your own personal heaven." Kamurou joked. He sweat dropped at Naruto sincere nod.

"It is!"

"You're so odd."

"Hey! You're not exactly normal either!"

"..."

Jiraiya glanced over at the silent crimson. Although he had a mocking smile on his face, Jiraiya caught the slight shift in his eyes. He decided he'd have to talk to the boy soon. There was something off with him.

His thoughts were distracted however, when he saw a particularly busty figure strutting down the street.

All rational thought went out the window at the size of the woman's chest.

Hell, she rivalled Tsunade!

_That_ was saying something!

"Excuse me boys, I have some research to do." He said before swiftly leaving. Naruto just waved him off, already fully aware of what he meant. Kamurou watched his retreating back, a frown on his face.

"What does he mean research?" he asked Naruto. Naruto sniggered.

"That's his way of saying he's going to go gawk and grope at hot babes." He drank the last of the broth before setting his bowl down with a satisfied sigh. When he glanced at Kamurou he noticed the boy had gone pale.

"What?"

"Gawk and grope? That's considered harassment here!" Kamurou squeaked, already slamming money down on the counter. Naruto was confused, before finally the memory of their earlier conversation set in.

He let out a sharp breath before he and Kamurou were darting after the old pervert.

They were too late.

There he was, held between two officers, already trying to talk his way out of it. When Kamurou and Naruto arrived, Kamurou tried to reason with them. In the end, the guards said they had to go and explain to the mayor. Kamurou had paled even more, but agreed.

While they walked to the town hall, the guards behind them, the crimson boy thought furiously, before glancing at Jiraiya and making a few hand signals. The old pervert nodded ever so slightly, and motioned for Naruto to come closer.

"_No matter what we say, just go with it and agree_." He whispered. Naruto nodded once, small enough that the guards didn't notice it.

He was a ninja after all.

But even all the training and life threatening situations hadn't prepared him for what came afterwards.

* * *

The mayor was an aging man, his black hair flecked with strands of grey. His eyes were narrow and sharp, and seemed to see everything. When he glared at you, it felt like he was sucking out all resistance through your eyes. He sat on his chair, looking over the three of them with a slight scowl. When his eyes landed on the crimson, they softened ever so slightly.

"It's good to see you again, Kamuzuki-kun. But I wonder what brings you here along with these two strangers?" the mayor's tone darkened as he looked at Jiraiya. Naruto, thankfully, was spared the look of loathing and disgust.

For once, those looks weren't directed at him.

It felt nice.

But he was still nervous.

"Thank you, sir. It's good to see you in fine health. Actually, these two are my travelling companions. We were only passing through the town, and I'd planned on finishing the work offered quickly. You see, we have another destination to head towards after our stay here." Kamurou spoke evenly, his turquoise eyes never moving from the grey gaze that held them.

He knew how to deal with this man. He'd done this before.

The mayor scrutinized him for a moment, before turning his gaze to Naruto. The blonde met his gaze with slight difficulty. He hated direct eye contact. Most of the time he had seen anger and hatred in the eyes that met his. But this gaze was different.

It was simply questioning, and even slightly...was that a smirk in those grey orbs?

"Oh, I see. And who is this old man who dares to treat a woman in this village with such disrespect."

Kamurou glanced briefly at Naruto, telling him without words to go with what he said.

"He is my companions grandfather. I apologize for his behaviour. He is slightly senile, and often confuses things. The woman he spoke to resembled his late wife, and he may have been a bit excited and dilusional." Kamurou said. Naruto swallowed the words carefully.

That could work. You can't blame someone for hugging who they thought was their wife, right? Even if there was a bit of groping going on.

"Oh, so he's your grandfather?" The mayor turned to Naruto, who nodded.

"Yes sir."

"And pray tell why you deem an elderly man who suffers from delusions fit to travel?"

"There is an important matter we need to attend to, and we need him to be there." Kamurou said. The mayor looked at Jiraiya.

"And can you tell me what this important matter is, dear sir?" he asked the old sage.

Jiraiya met his stare for a moment, before smiling.

Naruto did not like the look of that smile.

The pervert was plotting something.

"Well, dear mayor, in my old age, there is one thing that I've dearly wanted. And these two have finally provided it. I've always wanted to see my grandson's wedding. That's why we are travelling. To find the perfect wedding place." Jiraiya said.

Naruto was starting to feel very uneasy. Sure, he could agree to that. But what if the mayor asked who he was marrying? And what would he say? He felt incredibly nervous.

"Oh? Well, that does change things a bit. I cannot let your offence go without some punishment, however." the mayor deadpanned. Jiraiya blinked, his smile fading.

Kamurou was still, but Naruto caught the frantic look in his eyes. What could they do?

"I don't want this man leaving the village. Therefore, I suggest you two send word to the bride to come here. If there is truly a wedding to take place, I will allow it to happen here, and afterwards the man will be free to leave. If this is all some farce you have cooked up, then he will be imprisoned and the two of you will be punished for attempting to help an offender."

Oh shit.

"W-well, you see sir..." Kamurou was at a loss. What could he do? They wouldn't be allowed to leave and possibly find someone willing to act along with them.

"Tell me, who is the bride?" the mayor asked.

He was smirking. He suspected it was all false.

They were so screwed.

Naruto was already going through options. He could use his shadow clones to try and distract them. If worst came to worst, they would fight their way out. But he didn't want to hurt innocent people. They were just enforcing their laws, after all.

"...I am, sir."

...What?

Naruto stared at Kamurou out of the corner of his eyes.

What did he just say? Did he just say he was the bride? No, he must have heard wrong. There's no way that he had said tha-

"Naruto and I are planning to get married, sir, and we wanted his grandfather with us for the ceremony."

Oh god.

Oh crap.

Oh _shit_.

_Oh fuck_!

"...Ah, I see. I suspected that might be the case." The mayor said, a small smile playing on his face.

Naruto shifted and those eyes found him.

And so we are back to the present.

If he didn't agree to this, they would all be locked up, and Jiraiya would be punished even further, probably.

He really had no choice. Not if he wanted this to end peacefully.

Was violence so bad?

...No, he couldn't do it. Maybe he could knock them out?

" Yes sir! I can't wait to watch my grandson wed this fine young man!"

Damn you, pervy sage. _Damn you_!

"Yes, yes. That's all very nice. But I wonder, may I see some proof of your affection for each other? Perhaps...a kiss?"

The mayor was a closet yaoi fan! What the _hell_?

Naruto and Kamurou locked eyes for a moment. Naruto wanted to shout out, but Kamurou was giving him a look. It was the type that said 'screw-this-up-and-the-mayor-will-be-the-least-of-your-worries'.

They shuffled closer until they were dead in front of the man, sitting so high and mighty in his chair.

They leaned in closer, Naruto trying to will away the apprehensive shivers.

He wasn't fussed about kissing a guy. He was bi after all.

But he knew Kamurou. It was almost like he was kissing Kiba, or Shikamaru.

Or Sasuke.

In that brief moment, when their lips met, the image of his first kiss with Sasuke flashed through his mind. The blush on his cheeks intensified, and his eyes slipped closed as Kamurou kissed him. The crimson had his eyes at half mast, his cheeks also tinted red.

They only kissed for five seconds. But it was enough to make their hearts pound and the blood rush to their faces.

Jiraiya sat rather awkwardly between them. He didn't know what to think. He hadn't thought the man would ask that.

He hadn't thought Naruto would do it.

He definitely needed to keep an eye on these two.

The mayor, however seemed satisfied. He clapped his hands and smiled.

"I shall get someone to help you with the wedding preparations. You can wed on the hill top but the stream. It is a beautiful location. I shall personally attend the wedding. Is there anyone you wish to invite?"

Naruto quickly shook his head. When they sent a questioning glance his way he looked to the side.

"I-I want it to b-be a p-private wedding." He mumbled. It was the first excuse that came to him.

He didn't even want to know what Kiba and the others would say if they found out what he was doing.

Oh god. And Sakura!

"I understand. It shall be very personal. Only me and your grandfather. And I think the town elders, as well, to make it official." The mayor mused.

They nodded, not really listening.

Inside the town hall, two boys sat before the mayor, each very red, very confused, and very worried about the butterflies that seemed to flutter in their stomachs each time they shared a glance.

* * *

**Sooo...there you go. The source of the Secret is revealed. The next chapter shows what happened during that time, and how it was resolved.**

**Relax..these two chapters are probably the only chapters with any form of NaruKam, so don't freak...unless you want that?..mehehehehe...**

**Kam- ...*eye twitch***

**Sasu- ...*vein throb***

**Naru- ...*sweatdrop***

**Me- ...*smirk* ...as you can see, they're at a bit of a loss.**

**Sasu/Kam/Naru - ...*glares at Juura***

**Me- ...hehehehehe *sweatdrop* ... anyway, Read and Review please!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Past Experiences 2

**Okay, I know I said the memory part would be in two parts...but it turns out, I'm going to have to make it three! Sorry! But that gives you more to look forward too, ne?...**

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!...**

**The SasuNaru-ness will return after this! I promise!  
**

**But anyway...kukukukuku...something happens here. Poor boys. And if you see the connection to the chapter The Hokage's Assistant...I think.,...then I'll give you a cookie!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Note: we are still, of course in the past here.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Past Experiences 2.**

The three shinobi were quiet as they went to their room, each one consumed by their own thoughts.

They set their bags down in silence.

They got comfortable in _silence_.

And then they sat in _absolute fucking silence_.

And it would've lasted too.

It would have...but Naruto was one of those three shinobi. And anyone who knew him knew that Naruto _absolutely hated_ absolute fucking silence.

So, he made some noise.

"...Well _fuck_, now what?"

His voice seemed to bring the other two back from their internal conversations. Kamurou looked up, but didn't meet his eyes.

That was fine. Naruto didn't need his face to flush once more today.

Jiraiya looked between the two for a moment, before sighing.

"I guess we're just going to have to go through with it." He said. The two boys looked at him, one shocked and one solemn.

"E-excuse me?" Naruto spluttered. Was he hearing right?

"It's not like you guys have to fall in love or anything. You just have to pretend that you are. Once we're free of the town, then we'll get rid of any evidence. Nothing will change." The old sage shrugged, acting as if this was all common sense.

Naruto thought about it. He had a point. It's not like he and Kamurou had to...be anything. They just had to put on a show. And that's all it was. An act. A big-ass lie to keep them out of trouble.

He finally looked at Kamurou, who was watching him nervously.

They stared at each other for a moment, or rather stared in each other's general direction, before Naruto let out a large sigh.

"Alright, _fine_. We'll act it out and get out of here." He slumped back onto his bed, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Excellent! And don't look so glum Naruto. It might even be fun! You'll get to experience your own wedding without any of the strings attached!" Jiraiya encouraged.

Naruto was no longer glaring at nothing. The old man was his target now.

"Oh stop your glaring. Think of it as a part of your training. Ninja should be able to improvise and adapt to a situation, and carry out any sort of scenario needed. This will be a good training experience for you." With that said, Jiraiya got up and left to take a bath.

That left the two newly betrothed teens alone.

"Sorry. I had to think quick, and I don't know anyone outside that would help." Kamurou said softly. Naruto sighed.

"It's fine. Honestly, I don't think any of _my_ friends would be able to help either. Maybe Hinata...nah. Something tells me she'd faint before she's even stepped into the wedding dress." He said.

They sat in silence for another few minutes.

Honestly, Naruto was starting to get sick of the silence.

So he once again moved to shatter it mercilessly.

"So, have you ever dealt with a wedding before?" he asked loudly.

Take _that_ silence!

Kamurou shook his head, his body relaxing at the light tone.

"No, I've never actually done any work for a wedding or such. But I..." he paused, a slight sadness misting over his eyes, "I had a friend who often spoke about how he imagined his wedding to be."

Naruto looked over and bit his lip thoughtfully. He was stepping on thin ice here. He hoped Kamurou wasn't the emotional type.

"What do you mean by 'had' a friend?"

"...He...was killed...in June last year." Kamurou said slowly, clenching his fists.

"Who killed him?" Maybe that was a bit too much. Kamurou lowered his head until he couldn't see his eyes anymore, and his knuckles were white.

"Someone who I've worked very hard to get rid of."

"You mean you killed him?"

"...Not really. More like...locked him away so he can never hurt anyone again."

"Ah. I see. That's good then."

"Ah."

* * *

They were trying very hard not to laugh.

_Really_, they were.

But...it was _so hard_.

"Come now, come now! One, two, three! Come now, Jiraiya-san, this _won't_ do! Add more _excitement_ into your step! Come now, bounce! _Bounce_, I say!"

That was it.

They couldn't hold it any longer.

Naruto and Kamurou fell from their seats as they howled with laughter, ignoring the death glare they received from the pervy sage.

The dance instructor, a very short, very plump, very _annoying_ woman, was trying to get him to do the most _ridiculous_ dance they'd ever seen.

Normally, Jiraiya would find it amusing to dance with this lady.

But the fact that her assistant was a busty babe that was teaching the boys and he got stuck with the plum of energy made it a sour situation.

He was envious, indeed.

"Naruto-kun, Kamurou-kun, please stand up. I'd like to start teaching you the waltz." The busty babe said in her low voice.

The boys nodded, sending triumphant smirks to the old sage.

Hey, even if Kamurou was gay, it didn't mean he couldn't admire a hot chick when he saw one. And Naruto _did_ say he was bi, didn't he?

"Okay, which one would be considered the bride?" the assistant asked.

Kamurou raised his finger...

And pointed to Naruto.

"Eh? _Me_? No way! You're the bride!"

"No. You are."

"And _why_ is that?"

"Because you're smaller than me."

"Eh? No way! I'm the same height as you!"

"...That's not what I meant, _dear_."

Cue the blush.

Naruto spluttered, while Kamurou smirked and the assistant giggled behind her hand.

"Well, when were you even looking!" the blonde demanded. Kamurou quickly gave him a look, before smiling.

A very obviously-forced-to-look-that-teasing smile, I might add.

"Aw, don't be shy. You know I've seen it all before. I don't need a reason to check out my fiancé now do I?" he gave a pointed glance at the assistant before glaring at Naruto.

Naruto sighed.

"Still. Don't talk about me like that in public, dammit."

"I'm sorry. But anyway, you're the bride. So come here."

And with that, the lessons began.

* * *

Who knew preparing for weddings could be so much fun?

Naruto sure didn't. He was actually enjoying himself today. They were following the wedding planner the mayor had hired, and were looking at several different cakes.

The other day, he and Kamurou had decided to make this entire 'wedding scam' the biggest joke they could.

It made it easier to accept.

So far, they'd started dance lessons, gone to look at the location and decided on the music.

Dance lessons were awesome. Especially when Jiraiya had to take them too. It seemed the mayor was still punishing him aside from forcing him to stay.

After all, some of those dances were just _too ridiculous_ to be used in a _wedding_ reception.

The hill top they were planning on holding the ceremony was nice. It was in a place where the sunset could be watched in peace, with the sounds of the river below them and a small forest behind them.

The music was all simple things, classic wedding themes. That was thanks to the weding planner. Naruto had suggested they use 'Bacchikoi' by Dev Parade. Although Kamurou said he didn't mind, the wedding planner had looked mortified. And had promptly chosen the classic wedding themes.

What was the world coming too? Was it so wrong to want to stride up the aisle while hearing the words 'Bring it, bring it baby'?

The wedding planner said it was.

Now they were looking at cakes, and then going to try on some suits and after that... more dance lessons.

Hopefully Jiraiya would be there.

"Whoa! Look at _that _one!" Kamurou pointed to the corner. When Naruto looked over, he let out a whistle.

That was one _giant fucking cake_! It almost touched the ceiling! And it wasn't even on a stand. The silver platter it rested on was on the floor!

How did those layers even stay upright?

"All laws of physics and shit say that thing should've toppled over long ago." Naruto said. Kamurou sniggered.

"I guess us ninja's aren't the only ones who ignore those rules then. If anything, we could learn a few things from the pastry." He joked. They laughed together, looking around some more.

Eventually, the wedding planner showed them a very nice cake.

It had sponge cake, covered in a mix of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry icing that depicted a tree branch with a few blossoms on the end. They thought it looked cool, so they agreed to it.

"Alright then! Now, we'll be heading out to a little stand near the entrance to the town. They've just brought some new suits in from their manufacturers, and we're going to see if they have something suitable." The woman pushed her glasses back up her nose and motioned for them to follow. The walk went by quickly.

"This is a stand?" Kamurou asked sceptically.

More like a mini-market! There were several tents and stalls scattered in the field by the entrance to the town, each one busy. Several were filled with people who were sewing, another had people sketching, and another had people standing on podiums while tailors finished up the suits they adorned.

Then there was the closest tent, where they were selling a few of the items.

"These people work for a very popular place known as 'The Bachelor's Warehouse'. They have high quality suits and tuxedos here, so we should find something perfect." Their W.P said happily. (A/N W.P= wedding planner. I'm getting tired of typing it out all the time)

Naruto looked at all the different suits on display, feeling slightly awkward. He'd never had anything like this.

Hell, he'd never been able to _afford_ something like this.

And by the look on Kamurou's face, he was feeling the same.

"Shit these prices are _crazy_!" Naruto breathed, examining a particularly exquisite piece.

"The mayor has already told me your budget. I'm sure we can find something , excuse the pun, _suitable_." The W.P said, laughing slightly at her own joke.

The boys exchanged glances.

They looked around for a long time before finally, they had a few pieces to try on.

Kamurou went first. The first two weren't that great, according to Naruto. Finally, when he stepped out in the third choice, Naruto couldn't completely stop the small blush that came.

"T-that looks pretty good." He stuttered. Kamurou couldn't hide his blush either, it seemed.

The suit wasn't that fancy, but it fit him nicely. A dark black jacket that was only slightly lower in the back than the front, but otherwise even. A sleek, white, collared shirt underneath, the collar folded over the black of the suit jacket. The pants were the same shade of black as the jacket, and his shoes were shined and polished, gleaming. He had taken off the pair of goggles usually adorning his head, and had even brushed his hair downwards instead of its usual spiked up style. It appeared the goggles had the same use for him as a hair band had for girls. His bangs were long enough to slightly cover his eyes, the turquoise standing out against the crimson.

He had refused to wear a tie of any sort, and so the top button of the shirt was left undone, revealing the slight glint from the chain around his neck.

"T-thanks." He muttered in reply to Naruto's compliment. He shifted his feet awkwardly.

Naruto stared for a few minutes before finally he felt the W.P's hands on his shoulders.

"Stop daydreaming, Uzumaki-kun! It's your turn now!" she pushed him into the booth and shoved the only suit she had chosen for him into his hands.

He pulled it on slowly, only cursing once when his own necklace caught on the shirt. Finally, he was ready and he stepped out.

Kamurou had taken one look at him, before promptly turning to the W.P to take the offered tissue and holding his nose, taking a steady breath before looking back at the blonde.

Damn, that suit looked _fine_!

It was a white suit, and it looked great. The material wasn't silk, but it was sleek and it seemed to make him glow in the light shining through the windows. The jacket was tight fitting and showed the curve from his shoulders to his waist. The white shirt underneath was just as tight, but there was a slight ruffle at the ends of the sleeves and the hem. The pants were hugging, and showed off his tight ass quite well.

Hence the nose bleeding crimson.

He had a weakness for tight butts. And he swore it was going to kill him someday.

Naruto's blonde hair was no longer hindered by his head band, but rather left to fall about his face, framing it beautifully. The bright blue eyes watched them nervously, and the lips were turned into a slight pout. He crossed his arms and leant heavily against one leg.

"Well?" he asked. The W.P smiled and nodded, then turned to smirk at Kamurou.

Said boy was seriously wishing he had another tissue. The one he had was already dyed red, and he didn't want to die yet.

Especially _not_ from blood loss.

_Especially not_ when he lost it through his_ nose._

"Uh...I-it's...um...b-be-brilliant." He finally said, looking away just in time to avoid his head exploding. Dammit, why did Naruto have to flash that 100 watt grin while wearing that outfit? He looked _so fucking hot_!

"Great. So, uh, are we done here?" and of course, said blonde was oblivious to the pain he was causing.

Their trusty W.P nodded and the two boys changed back into their old clothes. Kamurou quickly slipped his goggles back onto his head, keeping his bangs from his eyes. Naruto retied his head band and together they stepped out of the tent.

"Well, now you two have to go for another dance lesson. It's just the two of you today, as your grandfather has to rest from the last lesson.

Naruto snickered at the memory.

Who knew the plump instructor would have more energy than the old sage?

They headed to the studio, and were met by the assistant instructor.

'Score!' they both thought. After all, they didn't have to deal with the plum woman! What could go wrong?

* * *

'Shit!'

That's the thought that was resounding through Naruto's head at the moment.

Honestly, how many times could he screw up?

Even he couldn't be this clumsy, right?

"Naruto, conentra-!"

CRUNCH!

"Ouch!_ Shit_!"

Apparently, he could.

"Ah! Kam are you okay?"

"That all depends on whether or not my feet will ever return to their normal state."

"Sorry."

"Geez, how can you mess up like this? It's a slow dance! But somehow you still manage to screw it up like a complete dobe- FUCK!" Kamurou had had enough. He shoved Naruto away from him before sitting on the floor and massaging his abused toes.

Naruto stumbled a bit, but managed to catch himself.

"That hurts you idiot!" Kamurou yelled. Good thing the studio was empty. The assistant instructor had to go to a meeting, but she'd insisted they stay in the studio to practice until she came back.

Naruto glared at him.

That last 'accident' had been completely intended.

Why?

Because Kamurou had called him 'dobe'.

That would bring up memories he'd rather ignore for now.

"Well maybe if your feet weren't so bloody big we wouldn't be having this problem!" he snapped.

Kamurou scowled before a sly smile made its way onto his face.

"Well, you know what they say about the size of a guys' feet. And since your feet are pretty small, I guess it makes sense." He said smugly.

Naruto growled as his face flushed.

Dammit, he wasn't _that _small!

"Whatever." Was his oh-so-clever comeback.

Could that smug grin get any wider?

...Apparently it could.

Bastard.

"Are we gonna practice or what?" Naruto grumbled.

Kamurou heaved a sigh, but stood nonetheless. He limped a bit, but managed fine.

"Okay, so let's try this again. And I'd prefer it if I didn't leave here walking like a duck, thank you." Kamurou said, placing one hand on Naruto's waist and taking the other in his. Naruto shifted into the now familiar position, placing his free hand on Kamurou's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just practice the routine and then get out of here. I'm getting hungry."

And so they started, following the slow patterns they'd learned before from the instructor.

'Man, this wedding thing is really troublesome.' Cue the image of Shikamaru in his mind's eye. 'Ah, this song is so lame. I hate these slow things. And it's going to suck at the actual wedding, because they'll expect us to act all lovey-dovey and shit.' Shudder. 'I mean, sure Kam's a hot guy, but he's not really my type. I prefer the more...subdued guys and girls.'

In case you're confused, no, Naruto did not love Sakura. He'd grown out of that after the first few months away from the village. If he was honest, he'd probably grown out of it long before, maybe when Sasuke first left, and he'd just kept it up for the sake of appearances and trying to provide her with some sort of stability.

Sasuke.

The bastard.

He hadn't really thought of him since Kamurou had started travelling with them. He just distracted him that way.

He was a cool friend. A bit odd at times, since he seemed to be hiding something. But he had these odd bursts of energy and sneakiness, making him a fun guy to hang around.

As long as he wasn't on the receiving end of that sneakiness.

Sasuke wasn't like that. He was always so serious. Always so...subdued.

But not in a good way!

Seriously, someone needed to yank the icicle out of that guy's ass.

And it seemed that responsibilty was left to him.

'Tch. Stupid Sasuke. Why'd he have to be so stubborn and leave like that? And how could he just abandon his comrades...abandon me. After I'd finally formed a bond with him, he decides to up and leave.' Naruto sank deeper and deeper into his depressing thoughts of Sasuke.

He didn't even hear Kamurou's shriek of pain when his foot crushed the poor boy's toes..._again_.

"For fuck's sake Naruto! Can't you watch...Naruto?" Kamurou paused, noticing the far away and sad expression on his blonde friend's face.

Naruto didn't seem to hear him. He just stood there, lost in his own thoughts.

Kamurou stopped moving, and looked over the blonde.

'Hmm...he must be thinking about that missing friend Jiraiya-sama spoke of. I think his name was...Sasuki? No. Sasuke. That's it.' He thought.

He felt he needed to do something. He didn't want Naruto to wallow in sad memories.

He knew about that, and it wasn't fun.

He let his eyes roam, taking in the surroundings before his gaze landed on the radio that was spitting out the pathetically slow music they were doomed to hear at their 'wedding'.

Then he got an idea.

If he had a light bulb handy, he'd have held it over his head just for the emphasise, but sadly no light bulbs were at his disposal today.

Yes. Today. Five months ago was a different story. One that was for a different time.

Without a word, the crimson strode over to the small device and quickly started shifting through stations.

The abrupt change in background noise managed to pull Naruto from his reveries.

"Oi, Kam, what are you doing?"

"Hang on. I'm concentrating." The crimson replied.

Naruto snorted.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Fuck off."

"Gladly. But I don't want the instructor hunting me down like she did Pervy-sage."

Kamurou laughed at the reminder, and finally found a suitable station.

The song 'Don't Trust Me' by 3oh!3 was starting to play.

It would work.

"_Black dress, with the tights underneath."_

"_I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth."_

"_She's an actress, but she ain't got no need."_

"_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back East."_

Kamurou turned up the volume before heading back over to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, Cherry-head, what's going on?" he asked. Kamurou scowled at the name, but otherwise ignored him.

Instead he started dancing.

"I'm sick of doing the professional, one-step-two-step-pirouette bullshit. So, let's just dance the way we want to for now." He explained when Naruto gaped at him.

The blonde thought about it, before grinning and joining in the dance.

"_T-T-T-Tongues, always pressed to your cheeks,"_

"_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth."_

"_Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,"_

"_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him."_

Kamurou mouthed the last line of the verse and Naruto had to laugh. When the chorus broke out they both moved together, swaying their hips and arms and singing along with the music. They were acting like fools, but it was okay. Because they were the only ones who could see it.

And that was fine with them.

"_She wants to touch me woo ooh!"_

"_She wants to love me woo ooh!"_

"_She'll never leave me woo ooh! Woo ooh, ooh ooh!"_

"_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho."_

"_Won't trust a ho, cause the ho won't trust me."_

Naruto and Kamurou spun around, dipping down and coming back up only to turn back and come face to face while singing.

"_She wants to touch me woo ooh!"_

"_She wants to love me woo ooh!"_

"_She'll never leave me woo ooh! Woo ooh, ooh ooh!"_

"_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho."_

"_Won't trust a ho, cause the ho won't trust me."_

Kamurou grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him a bit closer. Naruto nodded and they danced closer, challenging each other as they moved, proving who was better at coming up with moves.

"_X's on the back of your hands."_

"_Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands."_

"_And the set list, you stole off the stage,"_

"_Has red and purple lipstick all over the page."_

Naruto made a kissing motion with his lips to the words, and Kamurou laughed loudly, giving a mock wink.

"_B-B-Bruises cover your arms,"_

"_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm."_

"_And the best is, no one knows who you are."_

"_Just another girl, alone at the bar."_

They were very close now, moving together with the beat and syncing their rhythm perfectly.

"_She wants to touch me woo ooh!"_

"_She wants to love me woo ooh!"_

"_She'll never leave me woo ooh! Woo ooh, ooh ooh!"_

"_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho."_

"_Won't trust a ho, cause the ho won't trust me."_

Naruto was having alot of fun, he let his body take over. Why should he think? Whenever he did that, he always got depressed, so it was better to avoid that.

"_She wants to touch me woo ooh!"_

"_She wants to love me woo ooh!"_

"_She'll never leave me woo ooh! Woo ooh, ooh ooh!"_

"_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho."_

"_Won't trust a ho, cause the ho won't trust me."_

He knew Kamurou's excuse was just that...an excuse. He was doing this to make Naruto feel better. He could tell by the way the crimson kept searching his face for a sign of discomfort. Kamurou didn't like it when people weren't smiling.

Another thing they agreed on.

"_Shush girl, shush you lips."_

"_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips."_

When did he pull Kamurou against him? Oh well, who cares. They were still having fun. And Kamurou wasn't complaining. If anything, he agreed. They danced, moving together.

"_I said shush girl, shush you lips."_

"_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips."_

One of them messed up on their timing. Probably Naruto. But that didn't matter.

What mattered was they had grinded against each other with that miscalculation. They both gasped.

They both felt the heat spread through their bodies and faces.

And yet they didn't stop dancing.

"_I said shush girl, shush you lips."_

"_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips."_

Their eyes were locked.

They kept dancing, before one of them miscalculated and ground again.

But was it a miscalculation?

For some reason unknown to either of them, they didn't actually give a shit.

"_She wants to touch me woo ooh!"_

"_She wants to love me woo ooh!"_

"_She'll never leave me woo ooh! Woo ooh, ooh ooh!"_

"_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho."_

"_Won't trust a ho, cause the ho won't trust me."_

They were grinding, pressed up against each other, panting slightly as a strange, and oddly familiar sensation spread throughout their bodies.

"_She wants to touch me woo ooh!"_

"_She wants to love me woo ooh!"_

"_She'll never leave me woo ooh! Woo ooh, ooh ooh!"_

"_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho."_

"_Won't trust a ho, cause the ho won't trust me."_

Their mouths were close. Heck, their noses brushed against each other every now and then. And while the song was coming to a close their lips locked.

To Naruto it felt like he'd been hit by a boulder. His head swirled and he felt dizzy as his mouth moved against the other, almost desperately. In his mind he saw a flash of pale skin and raven black hair.

And it was over faster than it had started.

The door burst open, and they jumped apart as if someone had electrocuted them.

"Oi you guys- oh my god." Jiraiya's voice disappeared as he took in the scene. He'd gotten a glimpse of their activities before they'd ended up on opposite sides of the room.

You know those awkward silences? The ones where they weigh down on you as if an elephant just took an almighty dump on your head while you were casually walking past?

Yeah well, one of those descended on the occupants of the dance studio.

And _quite_ the almighty dump it was.

* * *

**Muahahahahaha! It's not over yet! There's still another memory chapter-PUT THE FLAMETHROWER DOWN!- before we go back to the present.**

**Next chapter will deal with the wedding and the aftermath.**

**And then we'll get back to the SasuNaru-ness! Promise! So read and review! 'Cause reviews make me happy and inspire me!  
**

**Naru/Kam - ...*bluuuuuush***

**Naru- well,...**

**Kam- ...fuck!**

**Me- ...aw, you're not even married and you're finishing each other's sentences!**

**Naru/Kam - *open mouths to protest, then stop and cower***

**Me - ...eh? What?**

**Sasu- *ominous voice* Juura...sensei...**

**Me- ...~'' Meep!**

***static* ~*~ TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES XD ~*~  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Past Experiences 3

**Hey! So it's the last memory chapter! SasuNaru-ness returns after this chapter!**

**This one basically covers the wedding and such...and Naruto makes some discoveries here! Muahahahah!**

**Kam- I've got a bad feeling about this.**

**Me- you're such a pessimist. It's all good. So, enjoy the next chapter everyone!**

**Winner of the 'NaruKam Secret' will be announced at the end.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Past Experiences 3**

Naruto sank deeper into the bathtub, until the lower half of his face was underneath the hot water. He blew bubbles absent-mindedly, his eyes glazed over.

He wasn't sure what to think.

**-Earlier-**

"Oi, you guys- oh my god."

They jumped apart, stumbling back until they were on opposite ends of the studio.

Which was very far apart.

They were in a studio after all.

"Uh...Did I, uh, _interrupt_ something?" Jiraiya asked wearily.

"NO!" both boys yelled. They glanced at each other, before simultaneously finding the floor to be of great interest.

Jiraiya eyed the two of them before sighing heavily.

"Okay boys, let's head back to the hotel." He ordered. The two boys nodded and Kamurou quickly shut off the radio that had the nerve to play the song _again_!

The three of them left the studio, the two boys walking on either side of Jiraiya.

And they walked like this until they reached the hotel. When they reached the door, Jiraiya snapped.

"For the sake of all toads, the tension between you two is crushing me!" he yelled.

Before the boys could do more than ogle at him, he shoved the two of them into the room and closed the door.

"I'm locking you two in here until you figure out this mess. If I come back and there's still that god awful tension, I'll shove you into Gamabunta's stomach, got it?" and with that threat, he made sure the door was locked before striding towards the bar.

Sake sounded really nice right about now.

In the bedroom(XD) Naruto and Kamurou were shifting through their bags in a very awkward silence.

And once again, Naruto snapped first.

"Well...what do you think of that?" he mumbled. He heard Kamurou stop whatever he was doing.

"...Surely you know what a kiss is, right?"

Naruto shoved the towel in his hand t the floor before turning around to glare. And was that a smirk?

"What're you smirking about Cherry-head? And of course I know what a kiss is!" he snapped.

Kamurou raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Because that seemed more like you were trying to suck my fucking face off." He deadpanned.

And insert red-faced spluttering Naruto here.

"W-what? Eh? I-I wasn't- what are you talking about? I'm not- I don't- I'm not that bad...am I?" he finished slowly.

Silence...silence...bird in the distance...and then...

"_That's_ what you're worried about? You want to know how good you were rather than why the hell it happened?" Kamurou asked. Naruto growled and turned away again, mumbling about 'stupid cherry headed pricks'.

Kamurou watched him for a moment, before sighing loudly and going over to him. He clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder to still his moving.

"It was good. You're not half bad, considering the size of your mouth. For a moment I thought you'd be able to fit my whole face in there...but it wasn't bad at all." He gave a shrug at the end and walked back to his bag.

"You might want to go have a bath. Something's telling me our faithful W.P will be hounding us soon." Kamurou added. Naruto nodded and went to the bathroom.

**-Back to Present-**

'Ugh, this is all so weird. I'm not even sure why we did that. Why _did_ we do that?' Naruto thought unhappily. He pulled himself out of the bath tub and started drying himself off.

He had heard the door open a moment before, so he assumed Kamurou had left. So without much thought, he wrapped the towel around his neck and stepped out of the bathroom in all his naked glory.

It happened so fast, he wasn't too sure on the order.

He stepped out to find Kamurou standing by the door speaking to a female attendant. They had both looked up at him. While the attendant gasped and turned away, her face red, Naruto shrieked, a _manly_ shriek by the way, and tried to cover himself with his hands, completely forgetting the towel on his shoulders. And during this, Kamurou had tried to step back while covering his nose and mouth, but his foot had caught on his own bag. He had spun around in mid-fall and slammed his face into the wall, his hands splayed out on either side before he slid down the wood, leaving a small trail of blood in his wake.

"mmmph." Was the only sound he made during that little accident.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry! Uh, I'll, um, leave now, sir! Sorry!" the attendant slammed the door and her hurried footsteps faded soon after. Naruto had finally remembered the towel and was wrapping it around himself, his face red.

Kamurou peeled himself off the wall and floor before turning back to Naruto. His nose was dripping blood and his lip was split from the force of hitting the wall so hard. And his face matched his hair.

"Are you _trying_ to fucking _kill me_?" he demanded, hysterically.

Naruto glared at him.

"No! I thought you'd left the room!" he defended. Kamurou wiped away the blood, but it kept coming. He may have broken his nose too.

"Shit. Just...get dressed will you! I don't need any sort of distraction right now! Unless you want a repeat of the studio incident!" he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And what if I do?" Naruto asked suddenly. Kamurou froze, his turquoise eyes narrowing at the blonde.

"No you don't." He stated. Naruto growled.

"How would you know? Maybe I enjoyed it? Maybe I want to do it again?" he said. Kamurou released his nose, his eyes cold.

"That's a lie and you know it." He said calmly.

"No it's not!" Naruto yelled. Kamurou stood up and pulled something out of his bag.

"It is. Maybe not the fact that you want to kiss someone. That you want to be with someone. But not me. You don't want me." He said slowly, studying the picture intently. Naruto took a step forwards.

"Oh yeah? Well if not you, then who? Who else could I possibly want?" he challenged.

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees when Kamurou turned to him. His eyes were stone hard, his mouth set in a line. With no wasted movement, he performed a few hand seals before letting his arms drop to his side.

Naruto watched in confusion.

'What kind of jutsu did he use? Nothing's happening.' He wondered.

"Naruto." Said a deep, cool voice.

* * *

No.

No way.

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Not _here_.

Not now.

"Naruto." Said the figure, standing close behind him. Said blonde turned, his breath caught in his throat.

He was here. Standing there, as cool and collected as always. His hands in his pockets and a smirk on his pale face.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

His heart beat wildly. He couldn't breathe properly. The air seemed frozen, refusing to enter his lungs. He vaguely remembered that Kamurou was there. But that didn't matter.

Sasuke was here. He was standing there, smirking at him, his onyx eyes glinting with amusement.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto took a small step towards him, his hand reaching out. Sasuke's smirk was replaced by a smile. A very, very small smile.

The smile he'd only ever shown to Naruto.

Sasuke reached out his hand, Naruto took another step forwards.

Their fingers were inches away.

"I'm not the one you want, Naruto. He is." Said a voice behind him.

And then it was gone.

He was gone.

* * *

Sasuke was gone in the blink of an eye as the genjutsu was released.

Naruto was still, his hand still outstretched. His blue eyes were wide and wet, and his mouth parted in a silent whimper.

Kamurou watched him from behind, his once cold features softened with sympathy. He knew it was cruel.

But he also knew that if Naruto didn't realize this soon, he would do something he regretted.

"You want your friend Sasuke. Most likely, you always have. But you never realized it."

"No." Naruto's arm dropped, his eyes hidden in shadow. He was shaking.

"Naruto, it's time you realized it. You don't want to make a mistake and screw up any chance you may have. Trust me on that." Kamurou insisted.

"No. What would _you_ know? You know nothing about me or Sasuke. _Nothing_." The last word was spat out like poison.

"I may not know much about you and this Sasuke guy, but I do know the pain of denying the truth and losing someone precious because of it." Kamurou answered. Naruto rounded on him.

"No you don't! I've _already_ lost! Sasuke left the village! And _I_ was the last one to see him, and I _begged_ him not to go, but he did! So what if maybe I feel something for him? He doesn't feel that way about me! If he did, he wouldn't have left! He wouldn't have rammed that _fucking_ chidori through _my_ fucking chest! He wouldn't have _tried_ to _fucking kill me_! And you! What could someone like you possibly know? What could you have possibly gone through to make you think you can understand this pain?" Naruto yelled, all composure lost.

He blinked once before his head hit the wall, his body following.

Kamurou was in front of him, his turquoise eyes shining, slightly greener that usual. His teeth were bared and he snarled.

"Maybe I know because I went through something similar? Maybe because of the fact that someone close to me, so very close and important to me told me they loved me! But I denied it, trying to deny my own feelings because I was such a fucking coward! And you know how I regret it? Do you know how much fucking pain I felt when I lost them? I know the feeling of losing something so important. Fuck, I've lost it twice! _Fucking twice_ you fuck!

But it's not too late for you! Sasuke it still alive, isn't he! So you still have a chance to make it fucking right! You can bring him back, and make him love you as much as you love him! I can't! The person I loved is gone! Dead! And you know why?

_Because I_ _fucking killed him_!

I denied my feelings so fucking much, that when he pressed the fucking issue, I lost my cool and control, and he _fucking died as a fucking result!_ And it was my entire fault! Because I was too fucking scared to deal with the truth! And I wish, with every fibre of my goddamn being that I could re-do it! I wish I could go back and tell him how much he meant to me! Tell him how much I loved him!

So don't think you're so fucking worse off! From what I hear, this Sasuke prick is a strong fucking guy! And he could've killed you if he so fucking wished! But he didn't! He left you alive!

If that's not a positive fucking sign, then you're just a complete fucking asshole idiot!"

Kamurou punched him, his voice hoarse from all the yelling. Naruto was staring at him, his eyes wide. He felt something clench in his chest, and he couldn't form words.

His stomach dropped when he saw the tears.

Kamurou let go, Naruto sliding to the ground. The crimson boy turned away and went to his bed, flinging down and burying his face into the pillow. He didn't sob. He just lay there, letting the tears soak the pillow silently.

"K-Kam?"

Taking a deep breath, Kamurou looked up. Naruto felt relief knowing the crimson wasn't refusing to acknowledge him.

"Have you finally realized your feelings, and the situation you're in?" Kamurou asked bluntly. He hadn't mean to spill all of that. He'd only meant to make Naruto see he still had a good chance with the guy he loved.

Guess his mouth had a mind of its own after all.

"A-...ah. You're...right. I'm...sorry." Naruto whispered. Kamurou nodded once, before laying his head back down.

"Now then, I'd appreciate it if you brought me some comfort food. I've just spilled one of the most emotional secrets I have to you, so you can thank my honesty by feeding me. I like chicken teriyaki." Kamurou's muffled voice was completely serious.

Naruto smiled and got dressed, heading down to the dining hall.

'He's right. He's absolutely right. I...I do love Sasuke. And I can bring him back. I will bring him back. And no matter how long it takes, I'll make him love me. I'll fix it. All of it.' Naruto thought with a determined smile.

'Thank you, Kam.'

* * *

It was two days after Kamurou's little slip up. Naruto had brought him chicken teriyaki like he asked, and after that he'd left to train a bit with Jiraiya.

Kamurou had joined them soon after, and had shown them his Tsuki Hana technique.

Jiriaya had then done a few tests and interrogated the poor guy.

And he'd also told Naruto to run around the town as training.

In other words, Naruto missed the details of the tests, but later on he heard the general story.

* * *

"Eh? So, you mean you have a twin brother living in your _brain_? That's kind of weird. Can you talk to him? Does he ever speak through you? What's his name?" Naruto rocked back and forth on his heels, chewing the pocky stick he had in his mouth.

It was late at night, and the 'wedding' was the next day. He was kind of excited.

Hey, even if it was just a scheme to avoid prison, it was still his wedding!

"Uh, he's not exactly living in my...ugh, never mind." Kamurou grabbed some pocky and chewed on it before continuing.

"Well, I used to be able to talk to him. I actually used to do it quite a lot when I was young. But let's just say we have different opinions." Kamurou scowled, chomping down on the pocky viciously.

Naruto felt rather sorry for the chocolaty treat.

"And as for speaking through me, no. I'll admit though, he is able to reveal himself when my emotions run high. Like, when I'm majorly angry, or scared, or upset. Not happiness though. He's too much of a sadistic bastard to want to show up when I'm happy."

"How can others tell when it's your brother and not you?" Naruto inquired.

"Hmmm, well my dad once said that when my brother is in control, my eyes are bright green." Kamurou replied thoughtfully.

Naruto gaped.

"Uh, so when is the last time your brother came out? Can you remember what happens during those times?" he asked slowly. Kamurou shook his head.

"Not if he comes in control. Sometimes he just surfaces in my mind, and it's like he's staring over my shoulder. But he hasn't been in control for a long time. I've put a stop to that." Kamurou assured.

Naruto nodded, lying down on his stomach and using his arms as a pillow.

They chewed some more of their treats, before Naruto's head shot up, his eyes bright with understanding.

"Oi! You said that you locked away someone who hurt someone important! You didn't mean your brother did you?"

If he'd yelled any louder, a window would have shattered.

Kamurou hissed for him to be quiet, looking towards the door to make sure there was no one coming to rip their balls off for waking them up.

"Be quite, chibi-dick **(1)**! D'you want to have a bunch of angry customers on our tail?" he whispered angrily. Naruto glared at him.

"I do not have a chibi-dick, Cherry-head." He replied. Kamurou grinned.

"So, you haven't answered my question." The grin vanished.

"I never said I would."

"Aw, don't be like that Kam! You can tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Puppy dog eyes only work if the person's cute."

"Hey fuck you!"

"No thanks. I'll leave that to your potential love interest."

"Whatever. So, tell me."

"I said no."

"And I said please."

"Just drop it Naru."

"Only if you tell me."

"Fuck, you don't give up do you?"

"Nope! That's my way of the ninja!"

"You're such a weirdo."

"And you're a cherry head. We're even." Naruto grinned triumphantly when Kamurou sighed.

"Alright, alright. If you promise to drop the subject afterwards, I'll answer you, okay?"

"Gotcha!" Naruto gave a mock salute. Kamurou leant back.

"Yes. My brother killed someone important to me when he was in control. So I locked him away in my subconscious and he hasn't taken control since." Kamurou said quickly.

Naruto nodded and rolled onto his back. Kamurou, glad the conversation was over, reached for another pocky.

"So what's his name?"

"YOU SAID YOU'D FUCKING DROP IT!"

"And I did. I'm not asking about why you locked him up am I?" Naruto giggled maliciously at the death glare he received.

"Your an asshole, you know that?" Kamurou grumbled.

"And you think I have a tight ass." Naruto countered. Kamurou blushed, throwing his pillow and smacking Naruto in the face.

"Oh no." Naruto drawled sarcastically. "The pillow of _doom_. I'm in for it now."

"Keep it up and the pillow really will be your doom." Kamurou warned. Naruto grinned.

"What'cha gonna do? _Snuggle_ me to death?" he teased. Kamurou smirked and pounced on him. They wrestled around before Naruto's face was buried in Kamurou's chest, effectively smothering him.

"See! Even as a pillow I'm a force to be reckoned with!" Kamurou stated with a chuckle.

"Mm mmmll mn mmnyuu!" came a muffled reply.

"What?"

Naruto shifted slightly so his mouth wasn't as covered.

"I said I'll drool on you!" he warned. Kamurou let out a mock shriek of disgust and shoved the blonde away, wiping at imaginary drool.

Naruto laughed and soon both were chuckling with each other.

"So." Naruto looked up, another sly smile on his face. "You wanna tell me his name now?"

"I'm going to kill you after the wedding." Kamurou informed. Naruto shrugged.

"Okay. That's fine. Just don't mess up the suit. It's still pretty expensive." He smiled.

"Ugh, you're annoying. I'm glad I won't have to really deal with you for the rest of my life."

"Same goes for me. Now tell me his name."

"Fine. I called him Kao when I was younger. Short for the words Kao No Nai. It just worked." Kamurou shrugged and retrieved his fallen pillow. Naruto ran the name over in his head.

"So, 'Faceless' eh? I guess it works." He mumbled. He yawned and looked at the clock. It was around two in the morning. The wedding was in the afternoon, but they still had one emergency dance lesson, and then they had to get ready and god knows how long that would take.

"I'll be glad when we're out of this place. And I'll never be able to look at a plum the same way again after all those dance lessons." He said as he crawled into bed.

Kamurou chuckled.

"Yeah. I mean, I can get she likes wearing purple coats and stuff...but every day? That is a bit much."

"Don't forget the giant purple bag she has!" Naruto's muffled reminder made his snigger before he climbed into his own bed.

Naruto snuggled into his pillow, but he his mind was still working.

He tried to keep quiet, but the question was nagging at him. So he had to ask it.

"Hey Kam?"

"Mm?" came a sleepy reply.

"Uh...why did your brother kill the person you loved?" Naruto bit his lip, feeling the room temperature drop several degrees. But if he hadn't asked, the curiosity would've eaten him alive.

"You're walking on thin ice, Naruto. Are you sure you want to know? It might freak you out." Kamurou said, his voice dead. Naruto rolled over to see Kamurou's eyes shining in the darkness, staring at him.

"Yeah. I want to know." He replied. Kamurou blinked, before sighing.

"I'll tell you, because you're the closest friend I've had since he died. But you can't talk about it to anyone else, no matter how close you are to them. It's my secret, so if you need to discuss it for whatever reason, you talk to me and me alone. Got it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good. Well, you know about my chakra situation and such. How it can get out of control when my emotions run high, and also that my brother can gain more control. Well, like I said before, I denied his feelings over and over, because I was too scared to deal with them. He was younger than me, and I thought of him as a kid brother. Well, I did in the beginning.

He kept insisting he was in love with me, kept prodding for an answer. I always just said 'It's just a phase. You don't love me.' But he was a persistent idiot. Kind of like you and your damn curiosity.

Eventually, one day, it went even further. We'd only just escaped from a dangerous job, and I was already pretty stressed and high strung from all the fighting and blood and fear.

He told me that he loved me, and then when I didn't answer he went further and said that I loved him back. I got a bit angry, telling him how he didn't know what I was feeling, and that he was only saying what he wanted. He kept insisting, saying I was in love with him.

I got madder and madder, because I was scared. I was scared of how right he was, but I was still denying it. So when he suddenly kissed me, I just snapped. The fear took over and so did my brother.

I'm... not sure how long it was,... but all I know is when I blinked, my hand..." Kamurou took a deep breath, steadying himself. His voice had grown softer through the story, and it was little more than a breath now.

"My hand was shoved into his chest. I...I was holding his fucking heart in my fingers. I felt it...I felt it slow down. He was bleeding so badly, but he just looked at me, and there was...so much affection in his eyes. Even though I'd just tried to rip his fucking heart out, he still loved me.

His last words were 'I love you, no matter what. And I know you love me too.' And then, I felt his heart stop. It just...stopped." Kamurou buried his face into his pillow, trying to still the sobs that were threatening to escape.

Naruto let out a breath and realized he was crying too. He felt so sorry for his friend, it hurt.

He couldn't even imagine what it must be like to feel the life of your love literally end in your hand.

"What was his name?" he asked silently. Kamurou shook, before uttering an even softer reply.

"Junkyo. Muzai Junkyo."

Without hesitation, Naruto climbed out of his bed and lay next to Kamurou. He held the crimson to him, rubbing calming circles on his back. Kamurou wept silently into his chest, his arms pressed to his chest.

And they fell asleep that way. Naruto, comforting the friend who had helped him realize his own feelings. The friend who knew the true pain of losing, truly losing, the one you love.

* * *

"Shit! Where is it? I can't find it!" Naruto ripped the sheets off the bed, frantically searching. Kamurou emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered. He stopped mid-yawn at the sight of their room turned upside down.

"Uh, Naru? What in the name of onigiri **(2)** are you doing?" Kamurou asked slowly. Naruto spun around, his hands fisted in his hair.

"I can't find it!" he shrieked. He pulled on his hair in frustration.

It was typical. Of course he would lose something of that importance only on the day it was truly needed.

"What can't you find? Contrary to the town's belief, I do not know you well enough to read your mind." Kamurou calmly pulled on his undershirt and boxers, not at all bothered by the frantic blonde.

"The wedding ring! I can't find it! I've had it the whole week, with plenty of chances to lose it then, but I always found it. And now when I actually need it, it's gone!" Naruto explained, and then he fell face down onto his bed in defeat.

Curse his dobe-ness!

"You know...I honestly can't say I'm that surprised." Kamurou supplied most unhelpfully, to which Naruto flipped him off without bothering to look at him.

"What am I going to do? It's not like I can just go buy another one." He whined. Kamurou sighed before grabbing the blanket and ripping it out from underneath the blonde.

Naruto was sent to the floor with a yelp.

"What the hell?" he bellowed. Kamurou shoved Naruto's under shirt at him in reply.

"Get dressed in this. We're going to have to change into our suits soon anyway, so no point in wearing out usual outfits." He turned and headed for the door, intent on breakfast.

"Oh, and don't fret about the ring. I'll take care of it. Just focus on not screwing up and pretending that you adore me." He added before ducking into the hallway.

Naruto huffed, pulling the clothes on.

He hoped that the unlucky morning wasn't a sign of how the rest of the day would go.

* * *

Left. Right. Back. Right. Forward. Left. Rig-_SHIT_!

"Oh dear, Uzumaki-kun! This isn't working. You're too rushed. This is meant to be a slow dance. There's no need to be so nervous." The instructor scolded, waving her freakishly large purple handbag at him.

Kamurou was kind enough to contain his snigger, but Naruto felt the laughter shake his form. He glared and purposely stomped on his foot.

"Ouch! Aw, come now _honey_" cue fake smile "no need to be nervous!" cue fake chuckle of affection.

Kamurou was enjoying himself. The bastard.

Naruto grumbled and they started again. He managed to get through the entire dance with only a few mistakes, but they were barely noticeable, so it was fine.

"Now then, just do it like that and you won't thoroughly embarrass yourself at your own wedding." The assistant said with a smile.

They were all out to get him. He just knew it.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur of colours, quick rehearsals, discussions with the mayor and being shoved into his suit.

When Naruto finally had kind of bearings on his situation, it was when he was sitting in the dressing room, waiting for Jiraiya to come and fetch him. Kamurou was elsewhere, most likely waiting under the alter on the hilltop.

Why was he so nervous?

It wasn't real. It was all a scam, so he shouldn't be feeling so nervous! It's all a joke.

So why wasn't he laughing?

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Hey squirt, are you ready?" Jiraiya walked in, wearing his usual attire. Even at a wedding, he wore that outfit.

The man had no shame.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Naruto mumbled. Jiraiya clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you seem to be doing fine. Much better than Kamurou, at least." Jiraiya informed. Naruto looked up at him, confused.

"What are you talking about, Pervy sage? Kamurou's as calm as possible. He's enjoying this whole thing. He finds it funny."

Jiraiya blinked down at him. Then chuckled.

"I see. So that's how it is. He really is a good actor then." Jiraiya said. When Naruto tilted his head in question he elaborated.

"Last I saw him, he was hitting his head against the doorframe and saying 'Calm down, calm down, you can do this, it's all an act' and stuff like that. I won't be surprised if he has a second head by the time you see him."

Naruto laughed. He felt a bit better knowing he wasn't the only one freaking out.

Kamurou was just trying to look cool.

"Well, how long until-" he was cut off as the music began playing. Naruto jumped up, gulping audibly.

"Well, time to go squirt. Remember, make it look convincing." Jiraiya said, pulling him from the safety of the small room and into the warm sunset light.

Naruto steeled himself and turned around, linking an arm with the old sage. When he opened his eyes, he was momentarily stunned.

They were standing on the hilltop, which was more of a small plateau. From his feet leading to the other end of the hilltop was a narrow red carpet. Rows of chairs were seated on either side, each on filled with members from the village. The backs of the chairs were draped in flower chains of yellow and red, mixing in with the late afternoon sun perfectly. The alter was an elegantly curved wooden arch, with a netting of red, yellow, and white flowers adorning it. Candles in white porcelain holders were gracefully scattered about the area, already lighted and brightening as the light faded. Near to the right side was a long table for the meal, the wedding cake already set out for them.

On the left side of the chairs, a large awning had been set up, and there was a small stage underneath, housing the wedding band, whose members were watching from their seats. More candles lighted the dance area, and there were a few waiters waiting by, ready to serve drinks and treats at the reception.

Kamurou was standing with the priest under the alter, wearing his suit. His hair was down again, and the crimson seemed to burn with the sunset. His eyes stood out starkly against the red and orange glow of the afternoon. He was staring at Naruto, a look of awe on his face. The members of the audience were also gaping at him.

Naruto took a deep breath and started the slow march down the aisle.

Kamurou couldn't close his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. Naruto looked _amazing_!

His golden blonde hair glowed with a halo in the fading light, his azure blue eyes shining. The white suit was sleek and figure hugging, showing off his lean form. His tan skin seemed to radiate with warmth and beauty, leaving the crowd speechless as he passed. There was a single yellow rose in his hands, and he was clutching it nervously.

Kamurou had to shake himself slightly when Naruto was in front of him. Jiraiya smiled, clapping the blonde on the shoulders before heading to his seat in the front. The mayor was smiling a warm smile at them, undoubtedly thinking how wonderful the whole thing was.

Naruto climbed up next to Kamurou, and they turned to the priest, who began rambling on about the joys of marriage and whatnot.

Naruto was slowly relaxing, when suddenly a thought struck him. He gently nudged Kamurou in the side, causing the crimson to glance over at him questioningly.

Naruto subtly played with his ring finger, trying to get the hint across. It must have worked, because Kamurou nudged him back with a reassuring smile.

Naruto sighed. He really hoped Kamurou had a plan, because he still didn't have a ring.

When the priest smiled down at them and asked them to face each other and exchange rings, Naruto tensed slightly.

'Shit. What are we going to do? Kam, what must I do?' he thought frantically. He turned to face Kamurou, his eyes asking for help. Kamurou faced him, noting the panicked eyes. He smiled reassuringly again, before reaching into his pocket.

When he pulled out the ring, Naruto gently raised his eyebrows in surprise. The ring was a simply band, but there was something odd.

It seemed to glow with a silverish light. Like the moon. And even though it was a band, the shape was a bit odd too.

Suddenly, it clicked.

'It's his Tsuki Hana technique! So that's his plan.' Naruto thought with a mental cheer. He reached into his own pocket, and sure enough there was a chakra ring in there. Kamurou must have formed it straight into his pocket during the speech.

You had to admire the guy's skill. He was a sneaky bastard if he tried hard enough.

They exchanged rings, smiling with as much fake and slightly real affection they could. There was a sigh from the woman in the audience.

There acting must have been good.

"I know pronounce you man and...man." everyone chuckled lightly. "You may now kiss the groom."

Naruto leaned forwards, planning on making it quick and simple.

When he felt two hands on his shoulders and a whisper of "Just go with it" he almost groaned.

Kamurou swung him around until he was dangling from the crimson's arms, before his mouth was assaulted. No tongue was involved-('THERE IS A GOD!' he thought) - thankfully, but the way Kamurou was acting, the audience probably thought they were licking each other's throats.

After he deemed the audience satisfied, Kamurou swung the blonde upright and grinned. Naruto grinned back, albeit a bit more strained.

The people clapped and so they began the reception.

The cake tasted awesome, and Naruto got some payback for the fake-out make-out when he shoved a particularly large piece of cake into his 'husband's' mouth. Once everyone was sure Kamurou wasn't going to die, they laughed and cheered good naturedly.

Kamurou wiped his mouth, grinning. Naruto grinned back and they both dug into the cake.

When the time came to dance, the band started with a slow song, and Naruto only tripped once. Kamurou managed to stay on his feet, thereby keeping the blonde from falling on his ass, so no one was embarrassed.

Once the first song was over, the band played some faster songs. Some of the people at the wedding were the young couples from the village. While the older people went to sit peacefully on the sidelines, the rest enjoyed the upbeat songs.

Halfway through, Naruto got an idea. Telling Kamurou to wait, he trotted up to the stage and whispered something into the singer's ear. The singer smiled and nodded, before turning to his band and speaking quickly and quietly. Naruto jumped off the stage and went back to Kamurou, who tilted his head in question.

"What the hell are you up to? Should I be concerned for the safety of all the guests?

Just then the band began a new song.

"_Black dress, with the tights underneath,"_

"_I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth."_

When Kamurou heard the lyrics, he gaped, before breaking out into laughter. Naruto followed, and soon they were dancing the way they did in the studio...minus the grinding.

When the song was over, the band said goodnight and left the stage.

Soon after, the 'newly weds' left after receiving numerous congratulations and blessings. The mayor pulled them aside, offering his blessing and informing them they would be allowed to leave in the morning if they so wished.

* * *

When they arrived at their hotel room, they opened it too see candles, chocolates and lots of roses decorating the room. The sound of the female attendants giggling around the corner made them blush with comprehension.

"I swear, those YAOI- fan girls are dangerous. Check for camera's." Kamurou whispered. Naruto nodded, ignoring the eyes staring at the back of his head.

Once they deemed the room camera and speaker free, they jumped onto the big, soft and petal covered bed, enjoying the bounciness.

"Did they think we'd get some sort of sick satisfaction with having a springy bed to...you know... on?" Naruto asked, rocking slightly and whistling as the whole mattress sunk under his movement.

Kamurou shrugged, stuffing a chocolate into his mouth. They had already changed out of their suits and were now wearing comfortable sleepwear. Naruto lay on his back, arms behind his head. Kamurou was on his stomach, devouring chocolate after chocolate.

"Oi, Naru. Since you're my friend and all, I'll tell you now. If you want a chocolate, you better grab one this instant, because else I'm chowing** (3)** them all." Kamurou said, already pulling the wrapper of the tenth chocolate.

Naruto chuckled and grabbed one, shoving it into his mouth. It was good.

"So what did you think of our 'wedding?'" He asked.

"It was fun. You were so nervous though." Naruto smirked and looked down at him.

"At least I wasn't slamming my head against the doorframe and pep-talking myself." He countered. Kamurou looked shocked, and his cheeks went red.

"How did you-?"

"Pervy sage saw you and told me."

"I'm killing him. Tomorrow."

"Sure, sure. If you say so."

"Screw you." Kamurou said loudly. They froze at the outburst of giggles from outside the door.

"Fuck! They're trying to listen in on the action...if there was any action to be had anyway." Naruto hissed, looking at the door.

Kamurou was silent, before a very wicked grin split his face.

"So they want to hear something huh? Okay then." He said softly. He quietly walked over to the dresser, motioning for Naruto to come too.

When they were both standing by the wooden piece, Kamurou slammed his hand down, making a loud thud, while at the same time running his hand over Naruto's chest, touching a nipple. The blonde couldn't stop the gasp of shock and the slight whimper that escaped.

He was about to yell at the crimson when he heard the collective gasps from outside. Turning to the door, he noticed that something was seeping through the crack on the floor.

"Is that...blood?" he asked softly. Kamurou was shaking with silent laughter. He nodded and shoved a hand into his mouth to stop the chuckles. The result was an odd huffing noise and an increase of the blood seeping through.

"You're a sick man, Kam. But I think I like this idea. I wonder how much blood a girl can pump through her nose before her head pops." Naruto smiled slyly, before running to the bed and jumping on it.

When he landed, he let out a loud "AAH!" and the bed creaked under his weight. Both boys turned to the door when a loud thud was heard, which was followed by the sound of something being dragged away.

"Holy shit I think one of them died!" Kamurou whispered, trying to stop the shakes of laughter that were threatening to overwhelm him. Naruto buried his face in the blanket, and let is laughter out. He made sure to drag out a few of the 'Ha's' and there were two more thuds from outside the door.

The game lasted until there was a final thud that counted all fifteen of the attendants. The boys had gone around the whole room, thumping random things, each making some dodgy noise every time. At one point, Kamurou had pushed Naruto against the door before hitting it. Naruto, grinning madly the whole time had let out a breathy scream, and both had run to the bed and buried their faces in the pillows to silence their laughter when there was a small shriek and two thuds as the attendants fainted.

When all the attendants were down, the boys carefully opened the door to reveal a pile of limp bodies as well as a few laying some feet away. They had obviously been dragged off to make room for the others.

"Bunch of perverts they are!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing the blood flowing freely from ever nose.

Kamurou shook his head sadly.

"It's a sick world we live in. And the YAOI fan girls are some of the sickest people out there. You'll need to be careful when you're with your Sasuke guy. Keep an eye out for tell-tale blood while you're screwing, especially in public places."

Naruto blushed heavily, hitting the crimson over the head.

"Shut up."

"Payback. Besides it's the truth and some bloody good advice."

"Whatever. So, I wonder where we're going after we get out of here. Pervy sage never really said so." Naruto mused, lying back down. Kamurou sat next to him, a small smile on his face.

"Well I don't know about you and the old guy, but I'm going to the town of Hikari. There's usually a fair amount of work there." He said. Naruto turned to him.

"You're not coming with us?"

"No. You have your training and I need to work. I've got very little money left, and I can't exactly rely on you guys. Besides, it's not like I'm dying or anything. Maybe I'll do some work for Konoha sometime. And I'll keep in touch, so don't worry about that." Kamurou turned onto his side, smiling. Naruto smiled back.

"Sure. But, would you ever consider coming to live in Konoha?" he asked as an after thought. Kamurou pushed his lip out in thought.

"Okay, how about this. When you finally become the Hokage, then send me a message and I'll come. Then you can make sure I'm accepted. After all, I don't think I can obey the orders of someone I don't know that well." Kamurou held out his hand.

"So you'll obey my orders then?" Naruto asked, turning on his side.

"Sure. You're the second closest friend I have after all. Junkyo's the first." The crimson replied, a twinkle in his eye. Naruto grinned and grabbed his hand, shaking it roughly.

"Alright then. It's a deal."

* * *

**And that's the end of the memory chapters! I thought it was a good way to end it. This way I didn't have to write any awkward goodbye scenes. In case you are wondering, they burned the marragie certificate once they were out of town and then went their separate ways.**

**(1) - hehehehe, I was watching an episode with Sai, and I just couldn't help myself!**

**(2) - This is actually and expression I use! I just randomly said it, and it stuck.**

**(3) - not sure if anyone else says it, but me and my friends back in South Africa always use this instead of 'eating'...it's just the word for it, I guess.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now, the winner of the NaruKam Secret...*drumroll*... is my dear reviewer FURUBAROX2! *crowd cheers* Furu-chan you guessed the closest! A lot of you came pretty damn close, but Furu-chan just guessed that extra bit more! So, if you have any specific topic requests(as long as it's Naruto and any pairing is fine) please send me a message and I'll start writing right away! Congratulations! *party sounds***

**Kam- whooo...so the truth is finally told eh?**

**Naru- that dragged out quite a bit ne?**

**Sasu- when in the hell am I going to be there again?**

**Me- Next chapter! And don't worry, you'll get a reward for being patient!**

**Sasu-...*has perverted thoughts*...*droooool***

**Naru- Uh...I'm scared...**

**Me- oh...you should be, Naru-chan.**

**Kam- good luck dude,...you're gonna need it.**

**Naru- *gulp* ...eeehh...uh...r-read and r-review and...Sasuke? W-what are you doing with tha- OH MY GOD!...**

***static* ~*~ TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES XD ~*~  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Closure for the Uchiha

**And so we are back to the present! Yippeee! So, how will Sasuke react now that he know the truth? Well, now you can find out! **

**Okay, so disclaimer: I don't won Naruto! If I did, I would have oodles of cash! But I'm BROKE! Therefore, I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Uh...It's kind of a lemon, but with a deeper meaning. It's not just smexy stuff. Also, a hearfelt man to man discussion(A.K.A beating the crap out of the second man) and a lazy genius skipping out on the bill.**

**And so, Enjoy the next chapter of Accomplishments!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Closure for the Uchiha**

Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He glanced back to the bed where Naruto was sitting, his blue eyes watching him nervously.

He had only just finished telling Sasuke the whole story, and the raven was still processing it all.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked hesitantly. His voice shook slightly. He was very nervous. Even though he'd assured his fiancé several times that there was nothing between him and Kamurou, Sasuke hadn't spoken a word. He was scared because he knew how possessive Sasuke could get. He didn't want anything bad to happen because of this.

"S-Sasu?" he tried again.

Sasuke held up a hand to silence him. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the whirlwind of thoughts that threatened to burst his head.

"So that's the whole truth?" the raven finally asked. Naruto nodded quickly, glad they were still talking at least.

"Yes. That's everything. After we left the town, we burned the marriage certificate and went our separate ways. I kept in contact with Kamurou, but never actually saw him until I became Hokage." Naruto informed, leaning forward.

Sasuke sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Sasuke?"

"You promise that you don't feel anything for him?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto blinked.

"Of course. He's just a friend. That's all. I don't have any sort of romantic affection or anything." Naruto stated firmly.

Sasuke nodded without looking at him, before getting up.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Naruto asked quickly.

"I'm just going to take a walk. I need some time to just adjust to it all. I'll be back. You need to rest some more. Lee will be nearby in case something happens." And with that Sasuke left the room leaving a slightly depressed blonde behind.

* * *

The streets were busy even though it was late afternoon. Children ran around, woman with heavy shopping bags and men with their own agendas flowed through the streets and shops.

Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets, head down.

He knew Naruto loved him. He was absolutely sure of it.

And he knew that he could believe him when he said there was nothing.

So why did he feel so...insecure?

"Shit." He mumbled, raking a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well, well. It looks like you're in a troublesome situation." Said a lazy voice. Sasuke turned to see Shikamaru leaning against the building, watching him.

"Hn. I guess you could say that." Sasuke replied. Shikamaru fell into step beside him.

"So what is it this time?" the lazy nin asked. Sasuke frowned.

"Nothing."

"It's to do with that Kamuzuki guy, right?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke stared at him.

"How do you know that?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"I've noticed there was something weird about his relationship with Naruto. Not like romantic weird. But Kamurou seems to be really overprotective of the relationship you two have. I mean, he's done quite a lot to help with the wedding preparations and such. It's like he's determined to get you two hitched or something. I've been trying to figure out why, but there's not much information on the guy, so it's been difficult."

Sasuke smirked. Trust Shikamaru to notice everything. He glanced at the brunette.

Maybe it would make him feel better? If he got some advice, maybe he could figure out why he was feeling so odd.

"Hey Shikamaru, let's go for a drink. I need some advice." Sasuke said. Shikamaru turned to him, one eyebrow arching.

"Uchiha Sasuke is asking for advice? What's next? Chouji going on a low fat diet and Ino going mute?" he asked sarcastically. Sasuke grunted but led him to a small bar.

Once inside, he told Shikamaru everything Naruto had told him.

"By the way, don't tell this to anyone else. Keep it a secret." He added at the end. Shikamaru nodded.

"Of course. This story is way too troublesome to repeat any way." Shikamaru sipped his drink slowly, his mind working. Sasuke waited patiently.

"So, they got married to escape from punishment, and then destroyed the evidence. Naruto says there is nothing between them, and you believe him." Sasuke nodded and Shikamaru continued. "So then what about Kamurou? Has he confirmed that there's nothing between them?"

Sasuke blinked.

"Are you saying Naruto may be lying?" he asked coldly. Shikamaru held his hands up.

"Whoa, slow down. I'm not saying that. I believe Naruto just as much as you do. If he says he doesn't feel anything more than friendship, than that's the truth. But, just because Naruto doesn't feel anything doesn't necessarily mean that Kamurou doesn't either." Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke leant back in his seat, taking in this new approach.

Now that he thought about it that was most likely why he was so uneasy. Because he didn't know how Kamurou stood on the whole situation.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Sasuke asked slowly. Shikamaru smirked and finished his drink in one gulp.

"I heard that Kamurou has guard duty for the West Gate tonight. He's probably going to do it on his own, since Mizuru isn't around anymore." Shikamaru stood up, looking down at the Uchiha.

"Sometimes, two guys just need to sort out their problems the old fashioned way." And with that, he left the bar.

Remembering how the 'old fashioned' way included beating the crap out of someone, Sasuke couldn't suppress his smirk.

Then he realized the lazy genius had stuck him with the bill.

"Dammit Shikamaru!"

* * *

Kamurou yawned, stretching. His shift had started half an hour ago and he was already bored out of his mind.

"Ugh, next time I think I'll ask for a partner. Even if it's just so I have someone to annoy." He said to himself. The sun had set and the forest was alive with nightlife, but no danger.

He sat on a nearby log, scanning the area every now and then.

"Geez, I kind of wish someone would attack. Just to give me some excitement." He said aloud.

There was a high pitched whistle. Kamurou instinctively jumped and escaped the three shuriken that embedded themselves into the log.

"Whoa! Someone up there was _actually_ listening to me for once?" the crimson murmured.

"I've got some things to settle with you."

Kamurou swung around, but only to feel a fist hit him in the gut. He bent over, coughing, and only just managed to escape the second fist aimed for his face.

When he was a safe distance, he straightened up. His eyes widened.

"Sasuke-san? What's going on?" he asked. Sasuke kept his face impassive as he charged again, pulling out a kunai. Kamurou only just managed to counter it with his own.

"What the _hell_? What's gotten into you?" Kamurou yelled, fending off a barrage of oncoming attacks.

The raven didn't reply, but only kept attacking. He wasn't using his full strength. After all, he wasn't aiming to _kill._

Maybe just _maim_.

"I'm just making sure you know _exactly _who I am." Sasuke finally replied, landing another hit on the crimson's jaw.

Kamurou spat out some blood, avoiding another attack. He looked up at the Uchiha, confusion written plainly over his face.

"Are you drunk? Or did someone put some weird jutsu on you? Because I have no idea what's going on."

"I know you and Naruto got married to avoid punishment."

Kamurou froze, his eyes wide. Sasuke continued, landing a hit on the crimson's eye.

"I know that it started off innocent enough. I also know about the incident in the studio. And the argument you had afterwards. I know about the genjutsu you used as well as what you told Naruto about yourself. I know the story. But there's one more thing I need to know." Sasuke punched him again, sending Kamurou sprawling to the floor.

The crimson scrambled to his feet, and blocked the next attack. He tried to push Sasuke away, but the Uchiha didn't plan on going anywhere. He stepped closer, aiming another hit to the gut.

Kamurou jumped away, throwing a small smoke bomb to try and cover himself. When he landed on the far side, a very familiar, very disturbing sound reached his ears.

Birds chirping.

When the crimson turned, he saw the raven standing a few feet away from him, chidori already charged and his face stony.

'I'm in so much shit.' he thought frantically.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke fixed him with a cold glare.

"Do you love Naruto?"

* * *

Kamurou must have heard wrong.

"What?"

"Do you love Naruto?"

No. He must have heard wrong again.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Guess not. Damn.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?"

Maybe there was hope!

"Answer the fucking question, Kamuzuki."

Hope? Yeah right.

"No! Of course not! We're just friends!"

"Tell the truth."

"That is the truth!"

"Don't lie to me."

"I swear I'm not!"

"Last chance."

Was he looking for an excuse to kill him?

"I'm not fucking lying!"

"Time's up."

Most definitely looking for an excuse to kill him.

Kamurou saw the raven charge, before tightly closing his eyes and raising his hands protectively. He waited to feel the hand pierce his chest, waited to feel death embrace him.

...

And he was still waiting.

Why wasn't he dead yet? Or was he and he just didn't know it?

He cracked open an eye to see Sasuke watching him with an amused smirk.

He wasn't dead yet?

"Huh?"

"Sorry for scaring you. I just needed to make sure." Sasuke said calmly.

Kamurou blinked. He slapped his hands to his body, feeling the warm skin, the steady pulse.

"I'm alive!" he yelled happily. Sasuke chuckled. After Kamurou's small happy dance, (yes, he was that relieved) he looked questioningly at the raven.

"So, why exactly did you decide to beat the crap out of me instead of just asking the question form the start?" he asked, rubbing his cheek where a large bruise was already forming.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I needed to get out some frustration. And since you kissed my fiancé, I figured you deserved it the most."

"That was_ years_ ago! And it wasn't even intentional! Okay, well, the _first_ and _third_ time was, but not the actual, _real_, non-bullshitting kiss." Kamurou defended lamely. Sasule scowled.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't remind me of that. I'm still pissed that you got married to him before me."

Kamurou gave a nervous chuckle, raising his hands in apology.

"Sorry, sorry."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, before he held out his hand. Kamurou looked at it, confused.

"What?"

"I'm willing to forgive you for that, and I'd also...well, it's only fair that I...say thank you." Sasuke cleared his throat, showing his discomfort. He hated saying thank you.

Except to Naruto. He could thank that man to death if he had the chance.

Kamurou seemed just as surprised.

"Thank me? For what?" he asked incredulously. Sasuke glanced to the side.

"Well, because of what you did and said. You rejected him when he tried again, and you made him realize his feelings. And because you motivated him to help me realize mine. If not for that, things might not have turned out this way. So for that, I'm thankful."

There was a moment of awkward silence while Kamurou stared at him in wonder.

"That must have been hard to say." he said after a moment.

"Just shake my hand before I really do kill you." Sasuke replied icily.

The other laughed, grabbing his hand and shaking it. He gave Sasuke a wink and a smile.

"Alright Uchiha. I accept your thanks. And you're welcome. Now, I think you should go home and take advantage of your weaker-than-usual-and-more-obedient uke."

Sasuke smirked, nodding his farewell before taking off towards home.

* * *

"_There_ you are! I was getting worried! Where the_ hell_ were you? What were you doing? Hey, is that _blood _on your hand? What's going on! Are you okay? Was it Mizuru? What did she do now? And why didn't you- mmmph!"

Sasuke silenced his overreacting uke with a firm kiss, pressing him up against the door as he did so.

Naruto melted into the sensation, gripping the front of Sasuke's shirt and moaning slightly.

When they broke for air, Sasuke gently rested his forehead against Naruto's, staring into the glazed blue eyes and smiling.

"Everything's fine. Mizuru wasn't involved. It's already sorted out. As for where I was, I was at the West Gate, if it's so important to you." He gave the blonde a chaste kiss before walking towards the bedroom to change.

It took Naruto a few minutes to pull himself away from the wall, and another minute for his brain to catch up with what had been said.

"Hey wait, you said the West Gate? Why were you- Oh my god! Kamurou's on watch duty there! What did you do? You didn't _kill him_ did you? Sasuke, what the hell did you do?" Naruto burst into the room, only to stop in his tracks.

Sasuke was standing there, his shirt off and his pants low. He was wiping his hands with a small towel, indicating he'd just washed them.

For some reason, the sight made Naruto drool a bit.

Maybe it was the lighting.

Or maybe the way Sasuke was eyeing him with a lust filled stare.

Or maybe because he had been nervous Sasuke wasn't going to want him anymore, but this proved that Sasuke still wanted him.

Or maybe option D:_ All of the above._

"See something you like, Naruto?" Sasuke purred. The blonde stumbled into the room, only catching himself before he smacked his head on the end of the bed.

"Uh, um...dammit, no...uh...Kamurou! Tha'ts right. What did you two do?" Naruto shook his head, trying to refocus.

Sasuke threw the towel to the side and calmly walked over to the bed.

"Nothing. We had a small sparring match, and I told him what I thought of the whole thing. Then we came to a truce and everything's good now." He said. He lay down and tugged on Naruto's arm, urging him to do the same.

Naruto lay down, his head on Sasuke's chest while the raven wrapped his arms around him. He sighed happily, glad that things hadn't changed between the two of them.

He turned his head up and gave Sasuke a kiss. And then another.

Soon they were holding each other, kissing, touching and hugging.

Just feeling each other, revelling in the presence of the other. It was what they needed.

To know that they were still needed by the other.

Sasuke moved slowly, sliding his hands under Naruto's shirt and caressing the skin on his stomach and chest.

Naruto slid one hand up the raven's back, the other buried in his hair, massaging Sasuke's scalp lightly. Their tongues gently moved together in a slow dance, allowing them to taste each other perfectly.

It was all slow and each sensation was heightened with the passion between them.

"Sasuke. I love you." Naruto whispered, hugging the raven close. Sasuke buried his face into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

He stripped his fiancé slowly, starting with the shirt, then the pants, and then the orange boxers.

When Naruto was completely exposed, Sasuke paused to admire the body before him. He would never get tired of noting each exquisite curve, indentation and line on that body. It was the most beautiful work of art he'd ever seen.

And it was all his to see.

He bent down, kissing a trail from Naruto's chest down to the navel, tracing his tongue along the seal mark. Naruto purred, his eyes closing.

Sasuke nipped at bit at the flesh before sucking on it, leaving his mark. Once he was done, he continued downwards, until his nose was buried in the small hairs down south.

He smiled before licking up the semi hard shaft, bringing it to full hardness. Swirling his tongue over the tip, he let out a small chuckle when Naruto purred and whimpered at once. He took the head of his lovers cock into his mouth, pressing his tongue to the slit before sucking a bit.

Naruto tilted his head back, letting out a breathy moan. One hand wound itself into the raven hair, squeezing, not enough to hurt, but enough to urge him on.

Sasuke took more of his lover into his mouth, before bobbing his head and sucking. Naruto resisted the urge to buck into the wet heat surrounding him. When it became too difficult on his own, he gave a small tug on the raven hair, and Sasuke held his hips firmly.

Sasuke moved slowly, sucking every now and then and constantly using his tongue. Naruto's breathing grew heavier and heavier, until Sasuke felt his hips start to jerk in his hands.

With a breathless cry of his lover's name, Naruto came. Sasuke swallowed it all, savouring the salty taste.

He pulled away and smiled at Naruto, who returned it weakly, his blue eyes glazed. Sasuke moved forward, kissing him and letting him taste himself. Naruto moaned, his free hand sliding into Sasuke's pants to caress his ass.

"How come you're still dressed?" he whispered, smiling. Sasuke kissed him again, before sliding out of his pants and tossing them to the floor.

He wasn't wearing any underwear.

Naruto smiled and leant forward, gently kissing Sasuke's long, pale neck. He bit down slightly, before soothing it with his tongue and sucking. He left several marks before moving to the pale chest, taking a pert nipple and sucking it.

Sasuke moaned slightly, before taking Naruto's face in his hands and bringing him up for a deep kiss.

"Naruto." He wanted to say the name. He loved how it rolled off his tongue. He loved how the blue eyes would brighten when he said it. He loved who it belonged to, what it meant... everything.

He loved Naruto.

And he wanted to make sure that Naruto knew it.

"I'm going to make love to you, Naruto." He said softly. The blonde smiled, his eyes twinkling. Sasuke gently lowered him onto his back, before kissing him deeply. While his tongue set to work in his lover's mouth, his hand reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

Without breaking the kiss, he uncapped the lid and poured some of the stuff onto his fingers, slicking them. After that, his hand trailed down Naruto's body, reaching his entrance. He gently pushed one finger inside and swirled around. Naruto whimpered lightly, but once Sasuke found his prostate, he gasped and arched his back.

Sasuke smiled and gently rubbed the spot, making Naruto shudder and his breathing hitch. When the second finger entered, Naruto purred again. Sasuke moved his fingers in and out bit before adding a third and stretching. Naruto panted into his mouth, his kisses turning a bit sloppy as he shuddered with pleasure.

"I'm ready, Sasuke." The blonde whispered after a few more scissoring movements. Sasuke nodded and removed his fingers. He quickly grabbed the lube and poured some onto his hand before slicking his heated cock. He pumped a few times to spread the lube before positioning himself at Naruto's entrance.

He leant forward and kissed his lover, entering him slowly. Naruto moaned at the penetration, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. When Sasuke's cock was fully inside of him, he wrapped his legs loosely around the raven's hips.

They kissed for a few seconds, allowing Naruto to get used to it. When he nodded for Sasuke to start moving, the raven pulled out slowly before pushing back in, also slowly.

The rhythm was slow and sensual, their bodies moving together. The kissed and nipped and held each other close as the pleasure spread through their bodies. Sasuke went a bit faster after a while, and Naruto's breathing hitched as his prostate was rubbed with each thrust.

"Aaah...S-Sasukeee." He arched his back, his arms spreading out to the sides. Sasuke slid his hands along the tan arms before entwining their fingers and squeezing slightly. Naruto squeezed back, panting when Sasuke went even faster. The pace was steady, not very fast and not very slow.

It wasn't frenzied, or heated. It wasn't desperate or even playful.

It wasn't just the two of them fucking. They weren't even just having sex.

They were making love.

Every movement, every breathless whisper, every gaze, every expression...all of it...was a reflection of the love they shared.

When Naruto arched his back and uttered a breathless cry as he came for the second time, Sasuke buried his face into the blonde's shoulder, chanting the words 'I love you' as he pushed himself to completion. They came down from their high together, and Sasuke pulled out before lying on his side, Naruto wrapped in his arms.

He kissed the blonde hair, nuzzling it a bit before pulling back to look into those azure eyes that seemed to suck him into a world of peace and contentment.

Naruto met his gaze sleepily, but with a happy smile on his face. He hugged the raven tighter, snuggling his face against the pale chest. He let out a contented sigh.

"This is the place I want to be. Right here with you. And nothing will ever change that." He murmured. Sasuke squeezed him a bit.

"Then stay. I'll always be here to hold you like this. I promise I won't ever go away again." He said softly. Naruto kissed his chest before closing his eyes. Sasuke followed suit and he was almost asleep, when he heard a whispered comment.

"Even if you tried, I'd just drag you back here."

* * *

The big day was fast approaching, and the Uke-Groom could be found sitting in his office, pouring over documents that he'd already poured over three times that day.

Why was he doing this, you ask?

Because he was fucking excited and needed to occupy his thoughts to stop from exploding. Sakura had threatened to castrate him if he broke any more walls that day.

Naruto liked being a man, thank you, so he settled for reading boring documents to keep his excitement in check.

He was interrupted in this ritual by a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called, not bothering to look up. The door swung open and three sets of feet entered the room. Naruto held up a hand indicating them to wait while he finished the paragraph.

When he was done, he added yet another stamp onto the paper just for the hell of it and looked up.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Kam-holy shit what happened to you?" Naruto asked, noting the black eye and large gauze patch on the crimson's left cheek. Kamurou eyed his incredulously.

"Your fiancé happened. I'd thought he would've told you about it." He replied. Naruto swallowed.

"Well, he said you guys had a sparring session. He never mentioned the fact that he kicked your ass harder than an angry donkey. No pun intended." Naruto chuckled apologetically at the annoyed glare he received.

"So, what do you guys want?" he asked. Shikamaru sighed and stepped forward.

"We think we may have a solution to the Mizuru situation. It's a bit risky, but our plan might work. But there's something you need to do first." He said. Naruto focused his gaze on the brunette, before motioning for them to sit down.

"So tell me what the plan is." He said, in full Hokage-mode.

"Alright, well it's like this..."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but it's still good...right? **

**Any way, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter the wedding begins...and...It's also the start of the Mizuru showdown (kinda)! I think you'll all be very surprised by what happens...I hope so at least.**

**Oh, and just to reassure you all, this isn't an angsty fic AT ALL! So no deaths, or sad endings or stuff like that. Relax. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this and my other stories, as well as faving them and reviewing! You all ROCK! \m/ (^0^) \m/**


	15. Chapter 15: Festival Insanity's Downfall

**Alright! New chapter new chapter! This is set on the day before the wedding and the morning. But the actual wedding is going to be next chapter...but guess what...Mizuru is finally taken care of...and I personally think the punishment received was rather fitting...*evil smile***

**Kam - I have to agree with that.**

**Mizu- Agree with what?**

**Kam/Naru/Sasu - OHMYGOD! GET HER!**

**Mizu- Eh? Eeeh? AAAAAAAAAH!**

***static* ~*~ TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES XD ~*~  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Festival to Insanity's Downfall**

The whole village was abuzz with excitement. Everywhere you looked there were children squealing, woman giggling and gossiping, as well as men going for drinks in celebration. The streets were littered with little posters and flowers. Bright, fairy lights were strung across the street, casting a soft, warming glow on the people passing below.

Why was everything so festive and happy, you ask?

Because the Hokage was going to get married the next morning, and tonight was a celebration so that those who weren't able to attend the wedding personally could still give the couple their blessings. In this way, no one was left out of the happiness.

Naruto was walking down the street, arm in arm with Sasuke, and his closest friends behind them. They were going to visit the academy as the students had planned something special to congratulate them.

"I'm excited to see what the little kids have come up with. Iruka-sensei looked ecstatic when he was telling me about it." Naruto commented, his blue eyes alive with joy. Sasuke smiled, leaning over to peck his cheek.

Everyone in the immediate area cheered.

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. Sasuke gave a small wave in response.

They carried on, often being stopped by people with small gifts and words of wisdom. When they passed by Ichiraku, old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame came rushing out. Ayame held a beautiful hand-made card and bowed low when presenting it to them.

"I'm so happy for you, Naruto-sama. And you too, Sasuke-kun! I can't wait until the ceremony tomorrow!" Ayame said happily, stars in her eyes. Teuchi smiled warmly and gave Naruto a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"It's wonderful to see my favourite customer getting married. Congratulations you two." He said, and then dragged his daughter back into the stand to serve customers.

Naruto opened the card and laughed. Inside was a picture of a giant ramen bowl, with him and Sasuke in chibi-version swimming inside.

The other side of the card was filled with blessings from the old man, Ayame and some other customers Naruto knew well, including Chouji.

"That was really nice of them." Sasuke commented, also reading the card. Sakura came up from behind them, closely followed by Ino, Lee and Shikamaru. The rest of the rookie nine, including Neji and Tenten were going to meet them at the academy.

Sakura observed the card with the others, laughing while Sasuke took his chance to steal a deep kiss from Naruto.

Before pulling away completely, he licked and kissed the end of Naruto's nose, making the blondee giggle.

"You're so cute when you do that." Sasuke whispered. Naruto pouted, but his eyes shone happily.

* * *

They arrived at the academy and were greeted by the others. Iruka jumped straight from the window on the second floor to greet them, too excited to waste time taking the stairs. Kakashi followed, albeit a bit slower.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Iruka exclaimed happily, and he pulled the two into a tight hug. Naruto hugged back just as enthusiastically, while Sasuke patted his back gingerly.

"Iruka-sensei! It's good to see you!" Naruto said happily. Iruka nodded.

"You too! It's been a while!"

No one bothered to remind the two they had seen each other four hours earlier that afternoon. I mean, how could you burst the happy bubbles they were in? Not even Neji was that mean.

"So, so what have the children got planned?" Naruto asked, his eyes raking over the academy with a nostalgic gleam. Iruka grinned and motioned for them to go inside.

They were led to the main hall, where a stage had been set up, decorated to look like a classroom, with a few tables, chairs and a blackboard.

They sat down along with a few of the parents and other villagers who had turned up. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the middle of the front row, with Sakura sitting on Naruto's left and Shikamaru sitting on Sasuke's right. Next to Shikamaru were Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Besides Sakura were Sai, Neji, Tenten and Lee.

Sitting directly behind Sasuke was Kakashi, and behind Naruto was Yamato. Then there was Guy, Kurenai, Aoubi, Raidou and Genma. Standing by the doors were the two guards Izumo and Kotetsu.

The hall rest of the hall filled with the parents and a few other villagers. The seats filled up quickly until a few last minute arrivals were stuck with leaning against the wall.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, and Iruka walked out onto the stage, the only spotlight focused on him. He stood in the centre of the stage and grinned happily, the scar on his nose stretching.

"Everyone welcome. It's wonderful to see so many people came to see this little performance. As you all know, the children have worked on this as a way to congratulate Naruto-sama and Sasuke-kun on the eve of their wedding. They spent long hours preparing as well as asking various sources for information, myself included. And so, now I'd like to present to you the result of their hard work." The crowd clapped as a young boy climbed onto the stage beside Iruka. His eyes scanned the front, settling on Naruto and Sasuke, who smiled. He blushed slightly, but stood straight and spoke clearly.

"We at the academy present this play to our great Hokage and his great partner. This is the story of two young shinobi who, after going through thick and thin and overcoming many obstacles, found a way to be together."

Iruka had already stepped off the stage and came to take the empty seat by Kakashi. He leant forwards between Naruto and Sasuke.

"I think you two will find this story very familiar." He whispered with an amused twinkle in his chocolate eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances and turned to the stage where several children had filed out.

The boy from before stood to the side, the spot light still on him. He kept his eyes on the crowd, often glancing at the two in front.

"_Once there were two shinobi in this academy. They were very different from each other, and from the first time they met, they became rivals._"

At this point, two boys walked out from opposite sides of the stage. One had short blondee hair that had been gelled into spikes. He was clad in orange. The other had deep black hair, the back spiked and his bangs framing his face. He was clad in black.

Naruto grinned, leaning forwards in his seat. Sasuke was also sitting straighter, his onyx eyes glowing with interest and laughter.

'So, they made a play about the two of us, eh?' he thought. He smirked. This would be interesting.

"_The one boy, whose name was Uzumaki Naruto, was known as the village's number one knuckleheaded ninja, as he wasn't the most talented shinobi and was always pulling pranks._" The crowd laughed when the 'Naruto' actor walked forwards, and then tripped and knocked over several people. Naruto pouted while Sasuke sniggered beside him.

"_The other boy, Uchiha Sasuke, was the genius rookie. He was smart, good looking and a very skilled shinobi. He was the exact opposite of Naruto._"

The 'Sasuke' actor glided smoothly over to 'Naruto' before crossing his arms and doing a very good Uchiha-smirk imitation.

"_You usuratonkachi_!" 'Sasuke' said. Once again the crowd laughed, and Naruto poked Sasuke in the side, giggling.

"_And so, these two boys who were nothing like each other attended the academy together, often getting into fights and having competitions. Then, when the time for the exams rolled around, Naruto, Sasuke, and a girl named Haruno Sakura became a team._" 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke stood together, soon followed by a young girl wearing a pink wig who stood next to 'Sasuke'. She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled. 'Sasuke' ignored her completely.

Next to Naruto, Sakura cleared her throat, blushing slightly. Naruto poked her too, but stopped when she grabbed his finger and started bending it backwards.

* * *

The set changed, and they watched the mission in the Wave country play out. When it came to the part where Sasuke saved Naruto, everyone was leaning forwards, hands over mouths, eyes wide and entranced. Even Naruto was staring avidly at the actors.

"_Before Haku's attack hit Naruto, however, Sasuke moved. Flinging himself into hamrs way, he protected his teammate from certain death. When Naruto saw his injured teammate, he quickly moved to stop his fall._"

'Naruto' grabbed 'Sasuke' and held him close, his blue contacts shining in the light.

"_Why did you save me?_" 'Sasuke' reached up a hand weakly, looking at it.

"_M-my body moved on its own._" He whispered, before dropping his hand and going limp. 'Naruto held him, his head lowering in sadness. He gently lay 'Sasuke' on the floor, before seeming to clutch at his face in grief. When he pulled his hands away, his eyes were red.

"_I'm going to kill you!_" He snarled at 'Haku' before charging and breaking the ice mirrors. The parents in the audience gasped and leant back in their seats when the 'shards of ice' fluttered over the edge of the stage. Sasuke watched as 'Naruto' punched 'Haku' in the face(pretend of course) before turning to whisper into the real Naruto's ear.

"Did you really hit him in the face like that?"

Naruto looked at him, an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, why?"

"Didn't it feel like you were hitting a girl?"

"He had the mask on, so I didn't know he was that girly guy from the forest. Remember?"

Sasuke nodded and turned back in time to see 'Haku' jump in the way to save 'Zabuza'.

"_When Sakura asked Naruto about Sasuke, he turned away, unable to answer for his grief. Sakura immediately ran to Sasuke's side, trying her best not to cry. However, it turned out that Sasuke had only fallen unconscious. He climbed to his feet, and waved a hand at Naruto to show he was okay. Naruto was unbelievably happy that his teammate was alright. Perhaps this was the start of something new between them? That's what their sensei, Kakashi, thought at least._"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at the silver haired man. Kakashi just gave his usual, upturned-eye-hidden-behind-the-mask smile and waved for them to face the stage again.

And so the play moved on to the chuunin exams. Surprisingly, Ibiki and Anko actually made an appearance. Naruto tried hard not to laugh when Ibiki came out onto the stage, looking very unhappy at having been forced into the acting. He spoke the same words he had at the actual exam, minus the menacing glare.

"_When it was time for the tenth and final question, Ibiki-sensei told the students a shocking fact. If they failed, not only would they fail the exam, but they would also be forbidden from ever taking the exam again. He gave them the opportunity to leave and take the exam next year. Upon hearing the threat, many students left, too afraid to risk it. Sakura and Sasuke were worried about Naruto, as they knew his dream was to be Hokage. If he failed, they knew he would never reach his dream. After some thought, Sakura decided she would quit, thereby failing her team as well. She felt she couldn't allow Naruto to lose his dream, but before she could raise her own hand, Naruto shakily rose his fist into the air. The other students watched as he held it above him for a moment, before slamming his hand back down."_

'Naruto' did just that, and stood up. He pointed an accusing finger at Ibiki, who smirked at the familiar scene.

"_Don't give me that shit! I'll never run away! I'm going to ace this test and become Hokage! And I never go back on my word! That's my way of the ninja!"_ the crowd erupted into applause, and both Sasuke and Sakura smiled fondly at Naruto, who was scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

* * *

The play progressed well, acting out the forest of death. Naruto guessed that the children must have asked Sakura about what happened then, as she was the only one besides Sasuke who was there.

When the 'Orochimaru' actor came out, Naruto and Sakura growled. Even though the guy was dead, just the mention of him made them angry. Especially Naruto.

Sasuke tenderly rubbed Naruto's back to calm him. It wouldn't do for the Hokage to attack some poor actor in the middle of the performance.

And so the play went on, until it came time for the fight at the Valley of End.

At this point, Sasuke and Naruto leaned forwards. They were curious to see how this part would be played, as there were no other witnesses to that event but themselves. And it's not like the children had asked them.

"_When Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke at the top of the waterfall, he tried to convince his friend to return with him. However, Sasuke refused and the two began to battle._"

'Naruto' and 'Sasuke' stood on opposite sides of the stage, glaring at each other.

"_Come back to the village with me Sasuke!_" 'Naruto' yelled. 'Sasuke' just sneered.

"_I need to get stronger in order to kill my brother. I cannot become stronger in this village. I am going to Orochimaru._"

And then they ran towards each other, fists raised. As they made contact, the stage went black and battle sounds could be heard.

Sasuke had to admit it was a smart way to play it out. When the light came back on, it revealed 'Naruto' lying on the floor, his chest covered in red and his eyes closed. 'Sasuke' was standing over him, an empty stare on his face.

"_Sasuke had defeated Naruto. He was free to leave and yet, he lingered, looking at the broken body of his teammate. But before long, the words of his older brother came back to him, and he turned away, leaving behind his rival, teammate, and friend._"

Sasuke looked down, guilt in his eyes. It was a bit hard having your mistakes thrown back at you. He felt a gentle pull on his wrist and looked up. Naruto was smiling at him, before he leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Before he pulled away, he leaned into Sasuke's ear.

"It's okay, love. It's all past and I forgave you before you even took the first step." He whispered. Sasuke smiled gratefully, nodding. They turned back to the stage to watch 'Naruto' declare his goal of bringing 'Sasuke' back no matter what.

'Thank you, Naruto.' Sasuke thought, smiling.

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's time for the intermission! When we return, it will continue from when Naruto returned to the village!" Iruka announced. The crowd cheered and slowly departed the hall, heading towards the side room where there were drinks and such.

Naruto and Sasuke followed Iruka into the back rooms where the children were resting after their performances.

"Ah! It's Hokage-sama and Uchiha-sama!" one boy cried upon seeing them. The rest of the cast stood up and bowed to them. Naruto waved his hands and grinned.

"You guys are amazing! This play is absolutely awesome!" he exclaimed, and Sasuke nodded, smiling slightly.

The children made happy sounds and crowded around them, thanking them and asking questions.

"Ne, ne, Uchiha-sama!" One girl spoke. Sasuke turned to her and nodded for her to continue.

"Can you kiss Hokage-sama now? Can we see?" she asked.

Naruto and Sasuke blinked, before looking at each other in mild horror.

Oh god, there was a mini-fan girl! Even at this age they were corrupt!

"Uh, well, uh,.." Naruto stuttered, blushing as they all turned to him. Sasuke smirked before reaching over and yanking the blonde forward.

He pressed his lips to Naruto's muffling any cry of protest.

Naruto blushed even more, but let his eyes slip closed at the feel of Sasuke's lips moving against his.

When they finally broke apart, the children erupted into cheers and applause.

"That was so cool!" the girl screamed. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, and Sasuke just smirked. They waved goodbye to the children and left.

On their way back to their seats, Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and whispered into his ear.

"See if you get any tonight."

* * *

The rest of the play carried out perfectly, with the actors doing an excellent job of impersonating them.

Naruto couldn't stop blushing and grumbling when 'Sai' made several snide comments about 'Naruto's' penis. Needless to say, he guessed a few of them were ad-libbed, as his actor self seemed genuinely angry and embarrassed at one point.

"I swear, even his actor self is a dick." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke snorted but said nothing.

"That may be true, Naruto-kun, but it doesn't change the fact that your dick is incredibly small."

Oh yeah, Sai was next to Sakura. Naruto twisted in his seat to glare at the pale artist, who was sporting that creepy smile of his.

"Dammit, Sai! You haven't even seen me! So shut up!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke also glared at the other raven.

'He better not have seen you, or else I'm going kick his ass!' he thought. However, Sai shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

When the play ended, it was with Sasuke proposing to Naruto in the middle of the crowded street (on stage).

"_And Naruto ecstatically said the word Sasuke had hoped to hear._" Said the narrator boy.

'Naruto' beamed at 'Sasuke' who was still on one knee.

"_YES!"_ he yelled, and then the two actors hugged before the stage light went dim. The crowd erupted into cheers, whistles and screams of approval. Naruto and Iruka did a standing ovation, and several people followed suit until the whole hall was on its feet.

The children lined up on the stage and took a bow before trudging off to the sides with happy smiles at their job well done.

"That was so cool! They're really good!" Sakura said as they made their way outside. Naruto nodded, grinning. Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling him into a one armed hug. Naruto did the same and they walked like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Aah! S-Sasuke!" Naruto tossed his head back, arching slightly. Sasuke smiled against his neck and pumped his hand on Naruto's member.

They were in their bedroom, already stripped and in darkness.

"Hn. What was that you said earlier, Naru-chan? Something about me seeing if I got any tonight? Well, by the look on your face, I'd have to say yes." He teased, licking down the tan neck and chest before latching onto a nipple.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked and twirled the nub with his tongue. He continued to pump his lover, until Naruto pulled his hand away.

"Enough. I need you." He whispered, and Sasuke shivered at the lust in his voice. The raven nodded and reached for the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers.

He circled the blonde's entrance for a moment before plunging the finger inside, stretching. Naruto squirmed to get used to the feeling, and Sasuke soon added the second and third finger.

He pumped them in and out, slowly at first, but then going faster when Naruto moved to meet him.

"NNnh! Sasuke! Hurry up!" Naruto groaned when Sasuke pulled his fingers out.

Sasuke coated his own member with lube, smearing it carefully. When he was done, he grabbed Naruto's knees and spread his legs, before plunging in. Naruto hissed at the intrusion, and Sasuke waited for him to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in.

"Aah. Yes. Sasuke!" Naruto met each thrust, helping his lover go deeper. When his prostate was struck he let out a sharp cry of pleasure and Sasuke made sure to his that spot with every thrust.

They kept a steady rhythm, until Sasuke felt he was reaching orgasm. He grabbed Naruto's neglected cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. Not long after that, Naruto came all over their chests, his muscles clenching down on Sasuke's cock.

"Sasukeeeee!"

It was the moan more than anything that drove him over the edge. With a low growl of his blonde's name, he came inside.

They collapsed down, Sasuke still on top of his lover. Once he'd regained some strength, he carefully pulled out and lay next to Naruto. The blonde snuggled closer to him, breathing deeply and smiling.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too."

"It's tomorrow. We're finally getting married." Naruto beamed.

"Un. Are you excited?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at all." Naruto replied without missing a beat.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme."

They stared at each other, before bursting out into laughter. Sasuke dragged him into a kiss before resting his head on the pillow.

Suddenly, a disturbing thought accured to him.

"What about Mizuru? You realize she's probably going to try and interfere." He asked, a tone of annoyance in his voice. He felt Naruto smirk against his chest and looked down.

"What?"

"Don't worry about her. The guys came up with a plan that should work very nicely. She won't be a bother after tomorrow morning." Naruto said mischievously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but he was too tired to question further, so he let it go and fell asleep.

* * *

It was a bright morning, and there was a light breeze floating through the air, creating a perfect temperature.

Birds sang from the tree tops in the forest, and all the colours seemed to be more vibrant than usual.

From her spot in the forest, Mizuru admired the world around her. The scarf usually used to cover the burn marks and scars was hanging from her hands.

There was no one around to see her, so she had no need to hide her face.

"What a fine day. Everything is perfect. Well, almost." She whispered, and a wicked smile crossed over her face.

She had been incredibly lucky yesterday.

She had been scouting around the East Gate, checking out how low the security was, when two people had come out.

That crimson haired moron and the lazy guy with the pineapple hairdo.

For a moment, she was worried they had seen her, as they stopped and stared at her hiding place for a second before continuing on their walk. She had planned to go back to her hideout when something interesting caught her ears.

"...nd Sasuke-san said he was going to go for a walk before the ceremony in the morning. I think he mentioned the old training ground near the South side of the village." The crimson was saying.

"Ah. I'd imagine he'd want to have some alone time. The last time I saw them was when they were on their way home from the play, and Sasuke looked kind of stressed. Almost like he was having second thoughts or something."

"Heh, yeah right."

"Ch' you're a weird guy."

"Eh? That's mean!"

Mizuru hadn't stayed to hear the rest of their banter. She was too excited.

'Sasuke-kun! You're fighting his spell! The time is right for me to save you, and then we can finally be together!' she thought happily.

And so now she was waiting in the old training grounds. Sasuke should have been coming her way soon, and she would take her chance then. If what she thought was true, then she would be able to talk to him and break him out of his trance. Then they could leave together, after getting revenge on that moronic blonde.

The sound of footsteps broke through her sick fantasies of dead blonde's and Uchiha babies.

She sat up and grinned when she saw Sasuke walking down the path, hands in his pockets and seemingly deep in thought. His lips were turned down into a frown, and he often muttered to himself.

She carefully wrapped the scarf over the most burnt parts of her face.

Without a second thought, she jumped from the tree, landing in front of the raven.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke jumped back, staring at her with wide eyes. He took a battle stance, but she waved her hands in a calming motion.

"Relax, Sasuke-kun. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to save you." She said softly.

Sasuke stared at her, his face pulled into a small frown, but then he relaxed slightly. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm not sure what's going on. I...I woke up this morning and...I didn't know what was happening. Everywhere people were saying 'Good luck on your wedding.' Since when am I getting married? I don't want to marry Naruto. I don't even like him!" Sasuke said loudly.

Mizuru's heart swelled with happiness.

"Sasuke-kun! You've broken free from his spell after all! I'm so happy! Now we can be together." She took a step forwards, her arms open in a welcome hug.

Sasuke hesitated, before his face softened and he stepped into her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, so that her arms were pressed between their chests and he squeezed a bit, trapping her in an embrace filled with fiery passion.

At least, that's what Mizuru felt.

"Sasuke-kun! You're the man of my dreams!" she said dreamily. He smiled down at her, his onyx eyes dulling with an unknown emotion she thought was lust and passion.

"Mizuru..." he whispered, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"You are...without a doubt..." here it was, his confession of love! "...The _stupidest_ bitch I've ever met."

What? His voice sounded...higher...different.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she looked up, expecting to see his black eyes, but instead was met with bright, amused turquoise.

"I really didn't expect it to be this easy. You really are a dumb fuck aren't you?" Kamurou said, grinning down at her. Her eyes widened as she realized she'd been tricked.

"Y-you bastard! I'm going to kill you!" she shrieked and moved to break from his hold.

What. The. Hell?

"W-why c-can't I m-move?" she stammered, trying desperately to take a step backwards, move her hands, anything. But nothing worked. There came a triumphant snicker from her right.

"Heh. Kage Mane no jutsu, Success."

Kamurou stepped back and began brushing himself off viciously.

"Eww! I think she _oozed_ some of her stupidity onto me. Ugh, I'm going to need about _fifty_ showers to feel clean again. Why did I have to be the prop?" he whined. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Because this was a two man mission, and I have the binding technique required to make it work." He replied lazily. He walked over, Mizuru copying, until he was right in front of her.

"But you're right. I didn't expect it to be this easy. I guess anything to do with Sasuke directly makes her drop her guard." He said. He pulled out a paper seal and slapped it onto her chest. It glowed bright before burning into her skin. She shrieked in pain.

Kamurou smirked at her suffering. He found he rather enjoyed that sound. And no, that wasn't his psycho brother talking.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded. Shikamaru released his technique and she promptly tried to hit him with a chakra infused fist. However, as soon as she pumped the chakra through, she felt the same horrible burning sensation spread through her body from when the seal was placed.

Shikamaru smirked at the horrified expression on her face. Well, the parts he could see anyway.

"That little seal is used to suppress chakra. Anytime you try to use your chakra, it will reactivate and reseal, causing a shit load of pain and suppressing a shit load of chakra. In other words, you're powerless against us." He finished.

"So, to put it simply," Kamurou cleared his throat and grinned nastily "You lose bitch."

Mizuru stared at both of them, rage, anger and fear radiating off of her in thick waves.

"You'll pay for this! Sasuke-kun will be free from his trance and come and save me!" she hissed.

Both men sighed loudly, Shikamaru looking up at the sky and Kamurou covering his eyes with a hand like he had a headache.

"God, you don't give up." The crimson muttered.

"D'you think Ino is finished gathering everyone?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hmm, yeah. She said ten minutes, and it's been longer, so yeah." Kamurou then adopted another wicked smirk and grabbed Mizuru's arm.

"Don't touch me! What do you think you're doing?" she shrieked. He grimaced at the high pitch, but just roughly dragged her along. Shikamaru followed.

"Well, you need to be taken care of." Kamurou said. Mizuru growled.

"I'm not afraid of prison or death!" she snapped. Kamurou turned to her, his face innocent.

"Prison? Death? What do you _take_ us for? _Monsters?_ We would _never_ do something so _cruel _to you! We're just going to leave you with some _lovely _ladies who can _deal _with you!" he said sweetly. Shikamaru smirked.

"You're enjoying this." He stated. Kamurou nodded.

"Of course I am. Ah, here we are!" he said as they reached the edge of the forest.

Standing there waiting was a large group of woman, including Sakura and Ino. Most of them were kunoichi, but there were a few citizens as well. And the ages varied.

"W-what's this?" Mizuru asked quietly. She didn't like the way the girls were staring at her. Kamurou was giggling evilly, so Shikamaru answered her with a slightly sadistic smirk.

"Mizuru-san, allow me to introduce you to these wonderfull ladies. Their group actually has a name." He paused for dramatic effect. "This is the 'SasukeXNaruto Yaoi-For-Ever Fan club'. And they support Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. I should probably mention they also _hate _anything that goes against that relationship. We'll be leaving you in their care until we receive further orders. Have fun." He and Kamurou waved mockingly and left.

They both suppressed a laugh when the sound of a hundred knuckles cracking reached their ears.

"I do so love justice." Kamurou sighed happily.

* * *

**Muahahahahahhaha! And so, Mizuru was left with rabid yaoi fangirls...and you can let yourt imaginations decide what 'fun activities' they did. *eeeeevil smiiiiile***

**Kam - sweet.**

**Naru - Harsh.**

**Sasu - ...**

**Kam/Naru - ..?**

**Sasu - I'm letting my imagination work. Silence.**

**Naru - Aah...I see. Anything gruesome come to that sadistic mind of yours?**

**Sasu - ...Maaaaybe...**

**Kam - ...that's code for 'chyeah!'**

**So, as you can see, I didn't give Mizuru some spectacular showdown...why? It's simple. If she got this big awesome showdown, it would make her seem like a smart, powerful and meaningful villain...but she's not. She's pathetic, and therefore she had to be defeated pathetically easily. This way, not only does she suffer, but she is also humiliated by how easy it was to break through her guard when she thought she was ahead. That's why it's so short...well, that and I just had no inspiration to write out a whole fucking showdown! So, yay me!**

**REVIEW! I am holding the next chapter (which happens to be the final chapter, by the way) hostage! The only way to see it is to REVIEW! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA*haaaack cough cough wheeeeeze*...  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Accomplishments

**TT^TT It's the final chapter! I can't believe I finished it! I honestly can't believe it! But this is all that's left to do.  
**

**Kam - So, it's been a good run, ne? Juura-sama?**

**Me - *sighs* yes, yes it has. I'm so proud of everyone.**

**Kam - Even me?**

**Me - ...**

**Kam - you're so mean.**

**Me - Yes, even you.**

**Kam - *puppy dog tears of joy***

**Me - ...*melts inside* ...Aw, so cute. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reading this story! I couldn't have come this far without your support! YOU ALL ROCK! * throws out prize cookies***

**And so, on with the FINAL CHAPTER! ~~~  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Accomplishments.**

It was two hours until sunset.

They would start the ceremony while the sun made its slow descent to hide behind the rolling hills and vast, lush forests in the distance.

When it came for the priest to announce that they were really, officially joined as a couple, it would be twilight, and it would be perfect.

Naruto paced in his office. He was getting anxious. He needed to go and get ready, and he wanted to spend some time with Sasuke before the ceremony, to just go over everything, to hold him.

He just needed to see Sasuke before seeing him standing by the alter. He didn't know why, but he just had to.

But he couldn't leave his office yet.

He had to wait for Shikamaru and Kamurou to come give him the report.

And he was still. Fucking. Waiting.

"Oh for the love of Ramen! Where are they?" he yelled.

There was a knock at the door and the very two men he'd nearly ripped half his hair out over stood in the doorway, watching him curiously. He glared at them before reaching forwards and yanking them into the office by the fronts of their shirts.

"Whoa! Geez, someone's got pre-wedding jitters...again." Kamurou said, trying unsuccessfully to free himself. His comment only earned a harsh glare from Naruto and a rolling of eyes from Shikamaru.

"What in the hell took you so long? I thought the plan was to be carried out in the morning? Did you have to chase her halfway through the Fire country? Why are you only coming to me now?" Naruto demanded.

What Kamurou had said had some claim. He was nervous about the wedding. What if something went wrong? What if the flowers, or the cake or something was late in arriving? What if he made a complete fool of himself by tripping or something? What if it rained? What if the moon exploded, sending them into eternal darkness before the large meteorite pieces from the explosion broke through earth's atmosphere and crushed them all into oblivion?

...okay, maybe that last one _was_ a _bit_ farfetched...but _still_!

It _could_ happen!

"Naruto, just relax." Shikamaru drawled, interrupting his inner turmoil over exploding solar systems. "The reason we're only coming now is because we had to take Mizuru to her cell. And before we could do that, we had to try and drag her away from the Yaoi fan club. They were all set to tear her apart (more than they have already) and it was troublesome to just leave her with them. She hasn't been to trial yet, and we don't want some kind of misunderstanding."

Naruto continued to glare, but let go of them. Kamurou had actually been lifted off the ground, and his lost his balance, falling onto Shikamaru. The brunette managed to grab him and keep him steady though.

"Alright, so Mizuru has been...caught...what's this?" Naruto asked, only now noticing their position.

"Shikamaru, why do you have your arms wrapped around his chest? Is there something I should know about?"

The other two blushed upon realizing the state they were in and rocketed apart.

"NO!" they shouted in unison.

Naruto felt an odd sense of déjà vu, but left it.

"Alright, whatever. So Mizuru is out of the way?" he asked. They nodded.

"Yes. She's locked in the high security prison, and she still has the seal placed on her." Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded.

"I'm surprised we didn't think of that seal earlier." Kamurou noted absently.

"We didn't think of it, because it didn't exist. I only came up with it a few days ago, and that's why we only planned to catch her today." Shikamaru informed. The crimson gave a sigh of realisation and carried on staring at the wall.

Naruto hung his head in relief. Finally, Mizuru was no longer a problem. He smiled when he thought of what Sakura and Ino might've done to her, but then the images conjured up were so gruesome he had to frown and feel some sympathy for the brown headed woman.

"Ah, Naruto. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Shikamaru noted. Naruto blinked and stared at the clock on the wall. He let out a high pitched shriek befitting of the bride to be and tore out of the office.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of a mirror, checking himself over for about the fiftieth time. The ceremony was going to start soon, and he was feeling rather nervous and excited.

'I'm actually here. I'm actually getting married.' He thought incredulously. It was strange to think that all those years ago, he'd been obsessed with revenge, and a thing like this was never once on his mind.

Now, it was right here. It was happening. He was getting married to the love of his life, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Holy shit I'm getting married!" he exclaimed suddenly. His random outburst caused Kiba to jump, almost dropping the ring he was holding.

"Dude! Don't go yelling shit like that out of nowhere. My heart nearly stopped!"

"Aren't you a ninja?" Sasuke asked with a curved brow. Kiba huffed indignantly and thrust the ring forwards.

"Here, take it already. I'm probably gonna lose it soon." He said. Sasuke snatched the ring and carefully put it into his pocket. There was a knock at the door. Kiba pulled it open to reveal Neji and Lee, also wearing tuxedos.

"It's time for you to go, Sasuke." Neji said in his calm voice. Lee was bouncing in place, his eyes wide and shining with excitement. But he wasn't saying a word. Neji noticed Sasuke's curious expression and smirked.

"I told him that if he dared talk about how youthful this was I'd tell Sakura he saw her in the change rooms just now." The Hyuuga explained. Lee blushed, sending a slight glare to his old teammate. Sasuke smirked and Kiba broke out into laughter.

"Aw man, that's rich. Who knew Lee could be a pervert!" he jeered.

"I was not spying! I was simply walking past, and happened to look in the direction of her melodious laughing. And the door was a bit open, and I saw her..." Lee stopped, his whole face going red. The men around him sniggered (in Kiba's case howled) and started filing out of the small change room.

"Are you nervous?" Neji asked, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha glanced at him, and gave a miniscule smile.

"A bit." He admitted. Neji nodded in understanding.

"That's understandable. But everything will be fine." And with that, the pale eyed man shoved him forwards into the fading sunlight.

* * *

They had decided to get married on top of the Hokage tower, under the shadow of the Hokage monument. The altar was situated at one end of the rooftop in a way that allowed those on the streets below to witness the final moment of union. Hence the streets were crowded with villagers who were watching intently.

There was a long narrow carpet, blue with red and yellow trimming, leading from the entrance to the roof to the altar. Chairs were situated on either side, and were now filling up. The whole of the rookie nine plus Gai's team was there. All the jounin, and most of the chuunin, including Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo were there too. The village council was present.

And a few people from outside the village as well.

Gaara was there, wearing a long flowing robe of red. He was in the front and on Naruto's side. Temari and Kankuro were there too. Then there was Sora, another friend of Naruto's who had stopped his travels to come and witness this.

Inari and his mother had come as well. Tazuna had passed away a few years ago.

Hotaru was there, too, with her new boyfriend.

On Sasuke's side were most of the village jounin, including Kakashi, Gai and even Kurenai.

They all smiled and waved as Sasuke walked down to the altar and stood. Kiba, Neji and Lee followed, standing off to the side. Kiba was the closest to him, being his best man.

"Okay, here's a tip for you, Uchiha. When Naruto comes out, don't drool, nosebleed, or faint." Kiba said with a straight face. He ducked the punch Sasuke aimed at him and gave a shit-eating grin.

"Shut up Dog-boy." Sasuke hissed.

Just then, the flower girl (Moegi) came down the aisle to a light tune, sprinkling a few petals here and there. She wore a simply blue and white dress, with a yellow sash around the waist. When she reached the front she gave a cheeky wink at Sasuke before going to her seat. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and finally a rather bashful looking Konohamaru came down. They were the bride's maids (and man) and Sakura was the Maid of Honour.

No surprise there.

Everyone whispered at how beautiful they all looked in the simple dresses, and tuxedo, they wore.

However, when the music began to play, the entire hall and village went dead silent, allowing the melody to wash over them all as clear as crystal.

The doors opened slowly, and in that moment, when the fading red sunlight illuminated the person standing in the doorway, Sasuke felt his heart stop.

* * *

**-A little earlier-**

Naruto was frantically rushing around the change room, trying to get all the pieces of his suit together. Eventually, when it seemed he was about to have a panic attack, Shizune strode into the room and grabbed his shoulders firmly.

"CALM DOWN HOKAGE-SAMA!" she yelled. Naruto froze under her glare and took a deep breath, trying to calm his frantic heart. Once Shizune deemed he wasn't going to break, she released his shoulders and studied him.

"Now, what's wrong? Why are you so frantic?" she asked. Naruto explained that he was struggling with his suit, and Shizune turned to call for some male assistance at once. "Shikamaru-kun? Can you help him?"

Shikamaru sighed loudly from the other room before sauntering in and giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Are you so nervous you can't even put on your suit properly? How trou –"

"Shikamaru, you finish that sentence and I'll tell Temari you still smoke."

That shut him up.

He let out a hardly audible sigh and began helping Naruto put on his wedding clothes. It turned out that even he was confused for a bit and had to call Kamurou to help. After much discussion, insults and ecstatic cries of "Oh god I'm getting married! I'm getting married to Sasuke!", they managed to fix him up properly.

Shikamaru stood back and admired the white suit Naruto now wore. He had to admit it made Naruto look very, very..._beautiful_. Kamurou let out a low, long whistle and flicked his wrist absently.

"Shit, I knew it would work, but I never imagined it to work _this_ well!" he muttered.

The suit was a half robe, to be honest, and it was all in white with some fine gold trimming.

Naruto wore a long sleeved white shirt that showed off his shoulders and chest nicely through the fabric. The material was soft and comfortable, so he could move freely. The collar was down, revealing his neck in a way that would have Sasuke (and everyone else) drooling at the tan expanse.

Then he wore simply white pants that hugged his figure, accentuating it. His shoes were white Shinobi shoes. Wrapped almost like a toga, but not quite as carelessly, was a flowing white robe with a gold outline of a fox sewn into it.

That was a custom made robe that Kamurou had gotten on a whim. Sasuke's head was going to explode.

The robe trailed ever so lightly across the ground, helping everyone to see he was the bride-bridegroom. If that made sense.

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. He grinned. "I like it!"

"_Like_ it? Whaddaya mean you _like_ it! You should _love_ it! It's _awesome_!" Kamurou said indignantly.

Shikamaru laughed before reaching out and handing Naruto the ring. He took it carefully and placed it in his chest pocket.

Shizune came in with Tsunade just then, and they both gasped at the sight.

"Hey Baa-chan! What do you think?" Naruto asked, raising his arms and turning. When he faced the front Tsunade was wiping tears away. "Eh? What's wrong!"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! It's just, you look so amazing. And it's your wedding. It's just a little overwhelming for me. After all I have to give you away, remember." She said quickly, smiling down at her 'little brother'. Naruto nodded, a sad smile gracing his face. It was a shame Jiraiya wasn't there to see his real wedding.

"I know he'd be proud of you." Tsunade said. That woman was a mind reader. Naruto looked up and smiled. Tsunade then furrowed her brows, cupping her chin.

"Hmmm...there's something missing." She said.

"Eh? What? What!"

"Hmm...wait here." She quickly left the room, but returned a few minutes later with a comb and a bottle of water.

Without offering explanation, she dipped her fingers into the water and flicked them over his face. He groaned when she began smearing the water over his eyelashes, lips and neck.

"What are you doing you crazy granny?" he demanded. She flicked his head but said nothing until she had practically coated his face with a thin layer of water.

When she was done, she smiled. "There we go."

The others took another look and were surprised to see that Naruto's skin now seemed smoother and shinier.

"What kind of water is that?" Kamruou asked. Tsunade grinned cheekily.

"It's normal water mixed with some medical ninjutsu. I basically cleaned his pores, removed or covered any blemishes and added moisture to soften the skin. Now he's as soft as a baby's bottom."

Naruto pouted at the reference, but felt happy anyway. Soon, Tsunade was attacking his hair with the comb, brushing a few of his bangs down so that they framed his face perfectly. The rest was styled in its usual reach-for-the-heavens-seas-and-grounds way.

When they were done, Sakura came by to tell them it was time, gasped and almost fainted at the sight of Naruto, before regaining composure and leading the rest of them out.

Naruto waited for the bride's maids plus Konohamaru, to walk through. Tsunade stood beside him, wearing her own white gown. She linked her arm with his and handed him a single yellow rose and a single blue rose. He smiled at the two colours and who they represented.

"They should make orange roses."

"Oh for god's sake's Naruto!"

"What! I'm just saying..."

"You're such an idiot."

"That's not nice! Be nice to me, I'm getting married!"

"I know. And I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks Baa-chan."

The music started behind the doors. Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Tsunade squeezed his arm lightly, before using one hand to push the doors, causing them to open. The red sunlight hit them, blinding them momentarily.

**-Back to present-

* * *

**

The whole crowd was stunned at the beauty before them. Even Gaara's eyes had bugged a bit before he regained composure, but there was a noticeable blush. Kankuro downright gaped and Temari was grinning like a maniac.

Kiba, Neji and Lee were also gaping, but the killer was the look on Sasuke's face. His eyes were wide, bright and shining with happiness, admiration and love. His lips were turned up in a huge smile, one for the entire world to see.

He was practically radiating with happiness and it spread to everyone in the front.

Naruto's eyes zeroed in on Sasuke, and upon seeing the expression on his face, he couldn't stop his own grin. He radiated happiness too, and before two seconds had passed, everyone around them felt strangely giddy.

The music was gone, as the pianist had stopped at the jaw dropping sight. Clearing her throat, she started the tune again and Naruto and Tsunade started their slow march down the aisle.

Right now, Naruto felt like he had reached heaven. Everything was beautiful and radiant around him, but it didn't even cause him to blink. The thing that grabbed his eyes, his mind, his very heart and soul, was the image of Sasuke standing there, looking like he'd just seen paradise on earth and heard he was allowed to live there too.

And for Naruto, he felt that way. For him, being with Sasuke was paradise on earth. He was getting married. He would be living there, in his own paradise, for the rest of his life.

He'd be with Sasuke for the rest of his life.

He sincerely wondered whether the others could see the outline of his heart as it rammed against his chest. He felt like he was floating, but he could feel the ground. He felt the warm sun, the coolness of the breeze that came past.

Everything was perfect.

He wouldn't even care if the moon did explode, sending them into eternal darkness before a shattered piece of meteorite broke through earth's atmosphere and crushed them into oblivion.

Because he was already there.

Sweet, _sweet_, Sasuke-induced oblivion.

When did he arrive at the altar? He couldn't remember. He supposed that was a good thing, because it meant he hadn't tripped or stepped on someone's foot.

Tsunade was letting go, and for a moment, he felt terrified and wanted to hang onto her arm. If she let go now, everything would come crashing down, the bliss he was in would be snatched away and he would be forced to face a harsh reality. He felt his breathing quicken, and his heart was now hammering his chest painfully.

But then Sasuke held out his hand, and automatically Naruto took it, and everything did crash down.

And he was facing the most wonderful reality imaginable. The reality that _this was not a dream_.

"Come on, dobe." Sasuke whispered, a smile so full of love and care gracing his face.

Naruto returned that smile, and he let go of Tsunade's arm. She sniffed once, but no more. And Naruto was stepping up to stand next to Sasuke, to stand beside him.

Just like he'd always wanted.

And Sasuke was still holding his hand. And Naruto could feel his shaking. Could feel Sasuke's shaking. They were both shaking together, and it was fine.

And they were smiling at each other, before finally turning forwards to see that the priest was missing.

For a moment, Naruto's heart stopped and his head screamed, but then Tsunade was standing there, holding the ceremony book. And she was wearing a shit-eating grin of note.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today –"

But Naruto tuned her out. He didn't need to hear the long speech. He'd heard it all before.

He chose instead to stare at Sasuke, to tighten his hold on the pale hand that fit so perfectly into his.

To imagine how he would be holding that hand every night, would be waking up with that hand in his every morning.

He wanted to cry with joy. And he must have allowed a few tears to leak, because Tsunade's voice broke and she had to sniff again.

"Sorry. Just getting emotional looking at these two brats." She said, and there was a smattering of laughs, mixed with choked sobs of joy. Naruto glanced to the side at a particularly loud sob to see Sakura, Ino and Hinata were crying. But there were huge smiles on their faces. He smiled back, his eyes screaming "I'm getting married!" even louder than his voice ever could.

A whisper broke through his light headedness, enough to make him listen.

"Gaara...are you _crying_?" Kankuro's whisper voiced the obvious shock on his face.

"...No...It's just...I've got some sand in my eye." The voice was the same as always, but there was so much emotion welled up behind it, one would sense it despite the monotonous reply.

Naruto grinned. He had made Gaara cry. Glancing to Sasuke he almost screamed in mirth at the smug, 'I made the Kazekage cry' smirk adorning the pale face.

It was time for the vows. They turned to face each other and Sasuke grasped his other hand.

And they began, speaking the words always used during weddings. The night before, they had said special vows, ones they did not want shared. Those had been their own personal vows of love, adoration, and devotion.

"...And with this ring, I ask you to be mine." Sasuke pulled out the ring from his pocket, a shining white gold band with a dark blue, almost black crystal imbedded into it. He slipped it gently onto Naruto's finger, and the blonde felt something explode in his chest, like a firework of love. He shakily pulled out his own ring.

It was also white gold, but with a yellow stone instead. He slid it onto Sasuke's slender finger, and he saw the raven shake, undoubtedly experiencing the same explosion inside as he had.

They straightened up and their eyes locked. Deep onyx on shining azure blue.

"If there is anyone who feels that these two should _not _be united in holy matrimony, may they please forever hold their peace and get the hell out of our village." Tsunade said in all seriousness. There were cheers all around, and the crowd below laughed.

"I now pronounce you man and man. You may ravish each other's mouths." She closed the book with a loud snap, and immediately, as if it were a trigger, Naruto and Sasuke practically stuck to each other, their lips locked and their eyes closed tight to stop the joyous tears.

* * *

There was a roar of applause, from the roof and the streets below. Cheers, screams, whistles and sobs drowned out the noise of nightfall, but neither of the two men could hear it. They were only aware of each other's presence.

When they finally broke apart, Naruto let his happy tears leak out, and Sasuke's eyes were shimmering.

They were both grinning so wide their faces were in danger of splitting in half.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two men were hugging, their own tears of joy running in waterfalls down their cheeks. Tenten was wiping her tears before turning to wipe away the single trail of wetness on Neji's cheek.

Kiba and Shino were hugging Hinata, who sobbed loudly into their shoulders about how happy she was.

Sakura and Ino were clinging to each other, howling. Shikamaru stood with Chouji, both grinning stupidly with their happiness.

Iruka was sobbing uncontrollably onto Kakashi's shoulder. The masked jounen caught Sasuke's eye and grinned beneath his mask. Yamato stood to the side with Sai, and they were both smiling. And Sai's wasn't fake either. It was a full blown 'I'm-feeling-warm-and-fuzzy-inside' smile.

Tsunade came up to the two and pulled them both into a bone crushing hug. They hugged back.

"Congratulations brats." She whispered affectionately. Sasuke and Naruto shared a glance before replying at the same time-

"Thanks, old hag."

There was a roar of laughter from Tsunade, before she swatted them both over the back of their heads.

Slowly, the people filed off the roof, some of the shinobi just jumped over the edge.

Sasuke was, despite many protests from his blonde, carrying Naruto in the bridal fashion. Naruto had given up trying to talk him out of it and just enjoyed the ride as they walked down the stairs. He placed random kisses on Sasuke's face as they went, and several times Sasuke turned to meet him, his lips moving gently on Naruto's.

When they stepped out onto the streets, they were met with a shower of flowers made from blue, yellow and red paper.

Children and parents alike tossed the origami, which were as light as feathers, upwards. The newlyweds smiled at the display and even caught a few to hold.

They arrived in the field where a dance floor and several tables and chairs were set up.

There was a very large table in the centre of the smaller ones, where the cake had been set up. The wedding cake was set upon it, looking absolutely delicious in the twilight.

Candles and lanterns had been set up to keep the area visible. And right behind the seats for the newlyweds was a large board with flowers stuck to it.

The picture dipictued in the floral monument made Naruto and Sasuke smile.

There were snow white roses as the backdrop, shining lightly in the fading light. Then, in the same arrangement as the yin yang symbol, there was a sun and moon. The sun was made with fiery red, yellow and, by some miracle, orange roses.** (1)** The moon was made with blue, pale cream and, by another miracle, black roses.

Underneath the picture, in bold letters of black and red, were the words 'Opposites that cannot survive without each other'.

The sun and the moon. Naruto and Sasuke.

It was them in every way.

"Wow." Naruto breathed. Sasuke stared at it in silence, amazed. Ino grinned.

"You like it?"

"Yeah! It's just like us!" Naruto said happily, and Sasuke nodded.

They made their way over to the table, and soon Naruto was slicing through the cake. However, he didn't shove the slice into Sasuke's mouth. Instead, he held the fork, but whenever Sasuke moved to take the cake into his mouth, Naruto retracted his hand, laughing. Eventually, Sasuke ignored the cake and started nibbling on his lips instead. Naruto shoved the cake into his mouth then.

* * *

After a good helping of cake, treats and other delicacies, they moved onto the dance floor.

Sasuke wrapped and arm around Naruto's waist, and joined his free hand with his.

"Try not to trip, dobe." He whispered. Naruto glared at him through his smile, and they began to dance.

There was some higher power watching him tonight. He didn't mess up once. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke when they finished, and whispered "Heh, how's that teme?"

Sasuke answered by trying to suck his brains out through his mouth. Naruto gasped for breath when they pulled apart, and the crowd cheered.

The song 'Closer' by Inoue Joe started to play and Sasuke pulled Naruto into another kiss before they started dancing.

As he moved next to Sasuke, leaning forward every now and then to join in a tender lip lock, Naruto couldn't help but think of everything he'd been through in his life, everything he'd done.

After a moment of thought, he came to a very, very true conclusion.

Out of everything he'd done, all the goals he'd fulfilled and dreams he'd turned into reality-... He knew that the day he became a part of Sasuke's life, all those years ago, was his most precious fulfilment.

It was his greatest accomplishment.

* * *

END.

* * *

**(1) they used some paint or something.**

**OHMYGOSH! It's really finished. *sobs into Kamurou's shoulder***

**Kam - There there.**

**Naru - So, I'm now married to Sasuke.**

**Me - *sniffs* yes. And to put it simply...you guys go home, make tender, romantic love, and live happily ever after...while continuously making tender, romantic love.**

**Sasu - I like this ending.**

**Naru - Yes. We live happily ever after.**

**Sasu - and we make continuous tender, romantic love.**

**Naru - is that all you think about?**

**Sasu - no...okay maybe...yes.**

**Naru/Kam - perv.**

**Me - That's m'boy!**

**Sasu - MOMMY?**

**Me - Oh hell NO! EEergh, anyway *edges away from Sasuke* Once again, thanks to all that read my story, and I hope you liked it!I'll write a short epilogue that is set about two years after their wedding. So look forward to that. But as for the acutal story itself...Everoyne!-  
**

**Naru/Sasu/Kam/ crew of Accomplishments/Me - THANK YOU VERY MUCH! GOOD NIGHT!**

***curtain closes*  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

**Well, here we go. It starts off two years after the wedding. Then continues to elaborate. It's longer than I thought it would be, but hey, no complaints right?**

**Once again, a sincere thank you to all who reviewed and read my story up till it's ending. Thank you all, and I couldn't have done it without your support!**

**

* * *

Accomplishments: Epilogue.**

Naruto woke up with the sunlight streaming into his face. He scrunched his nose, annoyed at the fact that he wasn't able to sleep in.

He let out a groan when he noticed the time. It was only 7:00! _And _it was a weekend!

Curse the sun.

...wow, never thought he'd say that!

He rolled over, trying to escape the looming sunlight, but was blocked by a body. He blinked, before a very mischievous smile covered his face.

If he couldn't sleep, then neither could Sasuke.

He slowly climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping raven. Tiptoeing into the bathroom, he pulled a bucket out of one of the cabinets and filled it with cold water.

Sure, Sasuke might kick his ass later, but it would be worth it.

He snuck back into the room, bucket of cold water ready.

Heading towards the side Sasuke was dozing on, he leaned over, held the bucket up and prepared to dump the contents when...

"You do that and I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week."

He froze, and the jolt made one single, tiny droplet of water spill and land on the smooth, pale skin.

"I warned you, dobe."

"Shit!"

The water went everywhere as Naruto scrambled out of the bedroom, trying desperately to escape the clutches of his husband.

* * *

Sasuke had woken up the moment Naruto had moved off the bed. It was hard to stay asleep when the overwhelmingly wonderful warmth of the blonde was gone. And of course, he knew Naruto was planning something because of how quiet he had been.

Naruto was never quiet and innocent at the same time.

"Got you!" he said as he finally managed to snag the back of Naruto's shirt. The blonde squirmed, trying to escape the harsh grip.

"No! Sasuke! Don't! I have to attend the Chuunin Exams! I have _loads _of paperwork! I _need _to _sit_!" he screeched. Sasuke ignored his pleas and dragged him to the couch. Rather gracelessly, he pushed his blonde husband onto it before straddling him.

"Sasu-mmmph!"

Ah, kisses were so useful when it came to silencing the blonde. Sasuke let his tongue explore the wet cavern, tasting Naruto yet again. But it was a taste he'd never grow tired of. Naruto tried to pull away, but Sasuke held his face in his hands, keeping him still.

Eventually, Naruto relaxed into the kiss and tilted his head up to allow Sasuke deeper access. Sasuke, getting bolder, let his left hand slide under Naruto's shirt, and his right went to pull down the orange pyjama pants.

Naruto's breath hitched at the feeling of Sasuke's hand ghosting over his stomach, and he felt himself growing hard at the hand that tugged ever so lightly on the waistband of his pants.

"Mmmmmm...Sasu..." he moaned. Sasuke smirked, kissing him again. He went to pull Naruto's pants off completely when –

"Hey there! I've got a message for- HOLY RICE-SHITTING SHINOBIS!"

Kiba interrupted them yet again.

Sasuke growled and sat up, looking over to see Kiba and Kamurou in the doorway. The dog-lover was rubbing his eyes furiously, and Kamurou was gingerly patting him on the back, a suppressed snigger shaking his frame.

"What are you two doing here? And you've interrupted us. For the –"Sasuke paused, thinking.

"_Fifth _time _this _week." Kamurou supplied. Sasuke nodded and glared at Kiba.

"Do you think I want to walk in on _this_? I don't! I don't get a kick out of _spying_ on you gay guys like Kakashi!" Kiba yelled. A voice drifted in through the open window.

"I heard that!"

Naruto groaned and got up. He walked to the window and pulled the blinds up to reveal Kakashi sitting on the tree branch outside, grinning perversely through his mask.

"Good morning, Naruto!" he said cheerily.

"Morning, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto drawled. Sasuke sent a glare over at his old teacher.

"What do I have to do to fuck my husband in peace around here?" he demanded. Kiba gave a strangled cry and ducked out of the room. Kamurou smirked and tossed a folder onto the nearest counter.

"We were just dropping this off, and reminding Naruto that he has a meeting with the Feudal Lords tomorrow at 10:00 am. Also, Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you two sometime today. That's all. You can return to your husband-fucking, Sasuke-san." And ignoring the glare Naruto sent him, Kamurou left.

Sasuke then turned his death glare on Kakashi, who didn't even flinch. Instead he smiled.

"You two can carry on! Pretend I'm not even here!" he said, waving a hand. Naruto growled, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Leave or I'll tell Iruka you were spying on us again."

Kakashi was gone in an instant. The last time Iruka had found out...it had not been pretty.

"Finally." Sasuke grunted, and he wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him back. Naruto collapsed into his lap and let out a whine.

"I've got a meeting tomorrow. You can't do anything to me." He warned. Sasuke smirked.

"You're meeting is tomorrow. That means you've got the whole day to recover. I can, in fact, do anything to you." He stated, and with that said he stood, carrying Naruto in his arms and rushed to the bedroom.

* * *

He tumbled onto the bed, pinning Naruto beneath him.

"Sasuke! You're heavy!" Naruto complained, squirming. They both gasped when his squirming cause their groins to rub against each other. Sasuke grinned and repeated the action, making Naruto blush and his breath waver.

"S-Sasu." He moaned at a rather hard grind. They both grew hard very fast when Sasuke started sucking and nipping at the skin on his neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

Sasuke hands expertly removed their clothing in record timing.

"You're such a horny bastard in the mornings." Naruto giggled. Sasuke grinned again, but this time it was cocky.

"Of course I am. How can I not be when I wake up next to your hot ass next to me every morning?" he said.

Naruto laughed, but it turned into a moan when Sasuke wrapped his fingers around the blonde's erection. He pumped in slow strokes, waiting for Naruto to start bucking into his hand before going further.

When the desired reaction came, he grabbed the bottle of lube from their nightstand and squirted some onto his fingers.

He gently shoved one into Naruto's entrance, pumping in and out in time with the hand on Naruto's cock.

After adding the other two fingers and stretching him thoroughly, Sasuke positioned himself and slid into Naruto's tight heat, groaning as he did so.

"Nngh!" Naruto writhed a bit, trying to get comfortable.

They stopped, allowing Naruto to get used to it. Then he nodded, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist.

"Move."

Sasuke nodded, pulling out and thrusting back in, starting up the rhythm he knew Naruto liked best. It wasn't too fast, but not slow either. Naruto threw his head back, moaning and panting, and Sasuke took the opportunity to latch onto his neck.

The love making wnet by fast, and before long they both felt the feelings of an approaching orgasm. Naruto was meeting each thrust, before he cried out, spilling his load all over their chests.

Sasuke followed soon after, emptying himself deep into his lover.

Before all strength left him he pulled out and collapsed next to Naruto, resting his head lightly on the blonde's heaving chest.

"Mmm...I love you, Sasuke."

"Love you too, Naruto."

After getting in the shower, fucking, grabbing some clothes, molesting, getting dresses, making out and eating a having a breakfast of eggs, bacon, juice and a blow-job each, they made their way to the hospital to see Tsunade.

"Sasuke, remove your hand from my ass right now."

"But it's _screaming_ for attention."

"You're going to be _screaming_ for some _medical_ _attention_ if you don't stop this instant."

Sasuke sighed and reluctantly released his hold on Naruto's backside, mentally noting that his hand felt cold afterwards. They went up to Tsunade's office, and Naruto knocked once before entering.

The blonde doctor was sitting at her desk, reading over several charts and test sheets. She looked up when they came in and a warm grin took her face.

"Hello, boys! I've got some rather interesting news that I think you'll like." She said.

"You're going to stop lying to us and show us how old you really are?" Naruto guessed.

He was hit in the face with a very large book of medical tactics.

"No you little brat! This is something that might benefit you two in the case of children."

Sasuke and Naruto perked up, looking at her intently. She grinned again at their attention.

"Now, I know that you two want kids. And I also know that it's been Sasuke's wish to continue on with his clan's bloodline. I also know that Sasuke has refused to sleep with any woman even if it is only for the purpose of clan reproduction." Sasuke glared at her.

"I'm not going to bed with someone just for that. Naruto is my lover and my husband, and I don't want anyone but him." He said harshly. Naruto rubbed his arm, internally touched at the words.

"Shut up brat! You didn't let me finish! Anyway, I understand that, as well as the fact that you would love to have some of Naruto's traits inborn into the child, right?" They nodded. "Well, it seems we stumbled across a rather interesting medical jutsu. It will allow us to combine your two sperms into one, and then it can, of course, be used in artificial insemination. So the end result will be a child that is basically the product of the two of you." She finished and beamed at their gaping faces.

They could do that? They could _really _do that?

Naruto was the first to snap.

"Are you serious! We can really do this! Sasuke, isn't this great?" he exclaimed. Sasuke nodded, but a thought was biting at his heels. He turned a wary eye to Tsunade.

"But, who would carry the child?" he asked carefully.

Just then there was a knock on the door. They turned to see Sakura walking in. She smiled warmly at them.

"If it's alright with you, I would be more than happy to carry the child." She said. Naruto burst from his seat and glomped her.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled happily. She giggled and turned her eyes to Sasuke.

"Is it alright with you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. He was blank for a moment, before he smiled wide.

"I can think of no one better." He said sincerely. She smiled and hugged Naruto back.

Tsunade clapped her hands.

"Alright then. Follow me and we'll get started with the sperm combining process."

* * *

Three months later, Naruto and Sasuke could be found in a child's clothing store, picking out several outfits.

Sakura had contacted them shortly before and informed them of some rather exciting news.

"Twins! I can't believe we're going to have twins!" Naruto said dreamily, holding up two matching orange outfits. Sasuke chuckled, tossing them into the basket and reaching for some blue shirts.

He was, of course, overjoyed. But being him, he kept it under control.

"Hey! Naruto! Sasuke!"

They turned to see Kiba and Hinata walking towards them. Hinata had a hand on her stomach, where there was a small bump.

"Ah, Kiba! Hinata! It's good to see you!" Naruto looked at Hinata, noticing the strange hand placement. His eyes bulged.

"Don't tell me...Hinata? You're _pregnant_?" he asked. She blushed, but nodded. Kiba grinned, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Yup! I'm going to be a dad! So, me and Sasuke can hang out and talk about dad things while you and Hinata can talk about mom things!" he said cheerily. Sasuke snorted.

"Although I agree that Naruto is the mom, what makes you think I want to talk to you about father things?" he asked teasingly. Kiba chuckled. Naruto pouted at their 'mom' comments but his happiness was to strong. He hugged Hinata gently, careful of her stomach.

"Congratulations!"

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun."

Sasuke only nodded at her, a small smile on his face, but everyone knew that was his way of saying "congratulations."

"Yeah. But, what about you guys? That seems like an awful lot of clothes for one kid. And there are doubles of some." Kiba said peering into their basket. Naruto grinned, his eyes shining.

"We're having twins!"

Kiba was still...before he let out a yell. "AWESOME!" The brunette pulled Naruto into a hug, clapping his back.

"T-That's wonderful! I'm so happy f-for you two!" Hinata said, clasping her hands. Sasuke pulled Naruto out of Kiba's death grip and smiled again, even wider.

"Ah. We're really excited. We don't know what the genders are. Naruto wants to keep it a surprise." He said, affectionately stroking the blonde's back. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Cool! Us too. We want to keep it a surprise too." Kiba glanced down at Hinata's stomach, and a soft smile took his lips.

They continued chatting, talking about different things to do with children before heading to the counter to pay for the multiple purchases.

* * *

**-six months later, May 15-**

Sasuke sat in the waiting room, his knee bouncing nervously.

Sakura was giving birth. Naruto had gone in, but not Sasuke.

Why?

Because he was the father.

And because the only reason Naruto was allowed in is because he had insisted that Sakura feel no pain. Tsunade had come up with a justu that transferred all physical strain from Sakura to Naruto.

By the end, Sakura would most likely feel fine, while Naruto would be exhausted from pain and chakra use. But Naruto had said 'These are my children. And if I can take the strain off of Sakura-chan, then I will!'

So Sasuke was here in the waiting room.

"Hey, Sasuke."

He looked up to see Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Lee and Kamurou.

"Hey." He replied. He sounded pretty hoarse. He was scared.

The children were coming sooner than Tsunade had said. He was worried about their health, about Naruto's health and about what would happen to his husband should the worst come to pass.

Even if Naruto had not carried the children, he seemed to be perfectly in tune with them, and if something were to happen, it would devastate him.

Sasuke was sending prayers to whoever would listen to him.

Shikamaru sat down next to him and handed him a bottle of water. He gulped it down gratefully.

"So, any news yet?" Kiba asked, taking a seat across from him. Sasuke shook his head.

Just then they heard a loud cry of pain that undoubtedly came from Naruto. Sasuke jumped a mile, spilling water over the seat. Shikamaru grabbed his arm to stop him from barging into the room. Everyone else looked rather shaken.

"Why is Naruto screaming?" Kiba asked nervously. Hinata was only a few months away, so this was rather nerveracking.

"He's using a special jutsu that passes all pain of the birth to him. He's doing it so that Sakura doesn't have to go through it and to help the birth go smoothly." Sasuke explained shakily. They nodded in understanding, at the same time thinking 'If Naruto is screaming like that, how in the fuck do normal women do this more than once?'

"So, uh, twins right?" Kamurou started, trying to help the tense air. Sasuke looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Not sure of gender though." He said.

"Cool." Kamurou looked down at the floor, his lips turning down in a thoughtful frown. It was only then Sasuke realized that Kamurou had a twin (sort of) too.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked the crimson slowly. Kamurou blinked, met his eyes, and then smiled.

"I'm thinking that your kids are going to be having loads of telepathic conversations about how to pull pranks on you two." He replied seriously. Sasuke snorted, but he couldn't deny the truth in that. Especially if they took after Naruto.

Suddenly, the door at the end of the hall opened, and Tsunade strode out.

Sasuke walked briskly towards her, meeting her halfway.

"How are they? How's Naruto? And Sakura? And the babies?" he began, but she waved him down.

"Whoa, calm yourself brat. Sakura is fine. She just needs to eat and rest a bit and she'll be able to leave in an hour at most. And Naruto is also fine. He's completely worn out and is going to be weak for a few days considering how much chakra he used. But thanks to that, I'm pleased to say that both of the children are in perfect health." She beamed, and Sasuke sagged with relief.

He walked past her at her nod, and slowly entered the room. Sakura was sitting up in a bed, reading a book. Her face was a bit pale, but otherwise she seemed fine. She looked up when he entered and smiled. Without speaking, she pointed to a bed near the other side of the room. Naruto was lying on it, and he looked terrible. His normally tan skin was pale white, and his hands had marks from where the chakra came out excessively. His blonde hair was limp and damp with sweat, and he shivered slightly.

Apparently, whatever strain was experience through birth had been passed tenfold onto him.

However, he was smiling, for in his arms were two bundles. Sasuke walked towards him in a dreamlike state.

When he was beside the bed, he pulled a stool over and took a seat. He ran a hand through Naruto's golden locks and caressed the whiskered cheek. Naruto looked so vulnerable right now.

"Hey, love. You okay?" he asked in a whisper. Naruto nodded slowly, swallowing a bit.

"Y-yeah. Just a bit worn out and sore." He said. His voice was weak and scratchy.

The bundle's in his arms moved slightly, and Sasuke finally leant forward to see inside.

His breath caught and his heart went on overdrive.

In each bundle was a tiny baby, their miniscule hands flexing and touching their cheeks ever so slightly.

On each of their cheeks were three very, very faint markings, just like Naruto's.

When both Naruto and Sasuke leaned over, the two twin opened their eyes simultaneously. They both had two dark blue-almost black eyes that shined with curiosity as they stared up at them.

Sasuke let his breath out slowly, the coolness tickling the babies cheeks and causing them to make a gurgling noise.

"Congratulations, you two." Sakura said softly. They faced her, and she smiled. They smiled back, weakly, before turning back to their little bundles of joy.

"This is our daughter, Sasuke. And this is our son." Naruto said softly, indicating each one with a nod of his head. Sasuke smiled softly, and carefully he stroked their cheeks. Their large eyes focused on him and Naruto, and at the same moment, their mouths twitched in what could've been a smile.

"Hey there. We're your parents." Sasuke whispered.

* * *

**-six years later-**

"Daddy! Daddy! You're back!" the two children ran up to their father, hugging his legs and giving excited squeals.

Sasuke laughed at his children's antics, patting them on their heads before stepping into the house.

"It's good to be home. Where's your mother?" he asked, smirking as the two grinned mischevieously.

"He's in the garden." Said their son, Minato. They had named him after Naruto's father when they had seen his bright blonde hair. It was styled very similar to Sasuke's hair, with the spikes heading in just a few more directions.

"Replanting the tomatoes." Their daughter Mikoto added. Like the woman she was named after, she had the Uchiha trademark hair, long, black and sleek. It was tied into a side pony. Her eyes, slightly darker than her brother's, were glittering with mischief.

Sasuke sighed.

"What did you do now?" he asked sternly. They giggled, but before they could answer there was a bang and a loud curse from the garden.

"SHIT! THAT HURT!"

Sasuke quickly strode through the house and peeked out back to see Naruto kneeling by the tomato garden. He was rubbing his eyes, cursing under breath. His normally blonde hair was stained red in places and there were remnants of tomatoes scattered on his clothes and around him.

"Naru? What's going on?" he asked slowly. A small part of him died at the sight of so many wasted tomatoes.

"Eh? Ah! Sasuke, you're back! How was the mission? Oh, wait, you'll give your report to me later anyway, so don't answer that."

Naruto trotted blindly towards him, and it was only then Sasuke saw that some tomato juice was leaking from his eyelids.

"Naruto! What in the hell happened to you? Why are you covered in tomatoes and juice and crap?" he demanded, carefully wiping away the liquid. Naruto glared over his shoulder at their two children, who were shaking with silent laughter.

"Those two little troublemakers thought it would be _fun _to put exploding tags on the backs of some of the tomatoes. They been going off all morning and I'm been trying to disarm the rest. But you taught them how to conceal traps too well! I can't find them all in time!" he explained. Sasuke blinked, before turning to his kids.

"That was very bad. You could've seriously hurt your mother with this joke. His eyes are going to be fuzzy for awhile now. Don't ever do something like this again, or you'll be spending time with Tsunade." He said warningly. They eeped, and ran to their mother.

"We're so sorry! We didn't mean to hurt you!" the screeched, tugging on his pant legs insistently. Naruto sighed and bent down to accept the hugs offered.

"Alright, I forgive you. _This _time. But like he said, don't you dare try this again." He said. They cheered, kissed his cheeks and ran off to play.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, and smiled. He pulled the blonde to his feet and kissed him deeply. Naruto moaned slightly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead against the ravens and smiled.

"I missed you." He whispered

"I missed you two." Sasuke replied, and he kissed him again. He walked backwards, forcing Naruto to follow until they were up against the kitchen counter. Sasuke slid one hand down Naruto's back and grabbed his ass, giving it a hard squeeze. Naruto gasped, and rocked forward, creating a delicious friction that had them both panting.

"Naruto." Sasuke groaned, the lust in his voice sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Mmnn..S-Sasuke."

"I think we should clean you up." Sasuke whispered with a smirk. Naruto gave him a questioning glance, his eyes still red from the stinging juice. Sasuke's only reply was to lean down and lick up his neck, cleaning the juice that ran freely. Naruto tilted his head, moaning softly at the feel of that skilful tongue on his sensitive spots.

Sasuke hooked his fingers under Naruto shirt and started to drag it off the blonde's body. Naruto tried to grab his hands, but with a skilful nip to his neck, Sasuke sent his arms into a state of uselessness.

"S-Sasu...the k-kids!" Naruto whined as Sasuke pulled the shirt over his head and latched onto his neck again.

"Mmmm...If they see anything, it'll be their punishment for dirtying you and my tomatoes." He said, and he leant down to lick a pert nipple. Naruto arched, his head tilting back. He tangled his fingers into Sasuke's hair, massaging lightly.

Sasuke continued to abuse the small nub in his mouth, and his left hand played with the other nipple, causing Naruto to purr and mewl.

With his remaining free hand, he unzipped Naruto's pants and pulled them down. When they hung by the blonde's ankles, Sasuke proceeded to unzip his own pants and pull out his straining erection.

"I'm going to take you raw today, Naru." Sasuke whispered, and Naruto shivered in anticipation. Sasuke lifted his up onto the counter, and Naruto managed to wrap his legs around Sasuke's hips.

He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, and shoved his whole length in. Naruto let out a high gasp, his arms squeezing Sasuke's chest as he leant forward to bite down on the shoulder, muffling any cries that threatened to escape.

Sasuke groaned at the tight heat that engulfed him, and it took all his will power not to start thrusting right away. While it was true he wanted to skip the preparations, he had no intention of causing extra pain.

After what seemed like forever but couldn't have been more than a few seconds, Naruto stopped chewing his shoulder and let out a shaky breath.

"M-move...Sasuke, move now!" he breathed.

No need to tell him twice.

Sasuke pulled out and pushed back in, starting up their usual pace. Naruto gasped in pain, so Sasuke started angling this thrusts. When Naruto threw his head back and let out a breathless cry, he knew he'd found gold, and continuously aimed for that spot. Naruto soon returned to biting his shoulder in an attempt to be quiet, but every second thrust caused him to moan and gasp.

"Nn...Ah...Nngh...Mmmnna...Nnnnyaaah...Aaaah...S-Sasu...keeee...Ah!" Naruto pulled him closer, burying his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck as his cries of pleasure grew in volume. Sasuke was struggling to contain his own grunts and groans as he went faster and harder.

When he felt the coiling heat in his abdomen, he reached one hand in between their bodies and began to pump Naruto's erection vigorously. Said blonde began to twitch and jerk violently, his orgasm approaching fast. Neither of them heard the knock on the door, or the sounds of their children rushing to answer it.

Finally, after a few more thrusts and pumps, he came, splattering his cum between them.

"Sasukeeeee!" he groaned, barely able to keep his voice down. His muscles clenched around Sasuke's length, and the raven gasped as he came deep inside of him.

"Nn...Naru-..to!"

They tried to catch their breath. Sasuke looked up into Naruto's blue eyes and smiled. Naruto returned it with a half-hearted glare.

"Ready for another round?" Sasuke asked. Naruto growled slightly, and opened his mouth to reply when –

"Hey there you guys! It's uncle Ki- FOR THE LOVE OF FLEA COLLARS WHAT THE FUCK?"

Sasuke's head snapped to look over his shoulder at the sound of someone roaring with laughter. There, in the doorway, were Kiba and Kamurou.

Cue sense of Déjà vu.

Kiba stood, glaring at them, but his hands were planted firmly over the eyes of Minato, Mikoto and his own daughter Inushi. Kamurou was banging his hands on the wall, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard.

"Aw this is too good! This is _soooo_ funny! Aw man, it's always when I'm with you! You must have, like, a 'let's go visit when they're doing it' instinct or something!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, KAMUZUKI!" Kiba roared, and he quickly pulled the children out of the kitchen, making sure their eyes were still covered.

"Uncle Kiba? Why can't we look? What is it?" Mikoto asked curiously. Minato snorted.

"I bet Daddy was doing something pervy to Mommy _again_." He said cheekily. Inushi let out a squeak.

"I once saw _my _Daddy doing pervy things to _my _Mommy too!" she exclaimed.

The look on Kiba's face was priceless, and he was going to kill Kamurou for laughing if the guy didn't die from lack of oxygen first.

Sasuke watched as their guests retreated to the living room. When all was reasonably quiet (he could kind of hear Kiba strangling Kamurou and the children cheering them into a fight) Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and grabbed some paper towels to clean them up.

Naruto, for the most part, was utterly mortified. He had his face in his hands and was mumbling.

"What's wrong?"

At Sasuke's nonchalant tone, Naruto snapped his head up and glared at him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Our children have walked in on us for the third time now! THIRD TIME! God of _Ramen _only knows what that's doing to them! Minato even started asking questions! You know what he asked me after the last time, just before you went away for your mission? He asked me _why _you shoved your thing in my ass and then asked if he could try it _too_!"

Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh or be severly disturbed by his son's questions. He opted for the former.

"Don't laugh! This is serious! We're corrupting their minds!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke could see the signs of an oncoming panic rant, so he did what he always did.

He pulled Naruto into a hug, gave him a tender kiss and whispered into his ear.

"Stop freaking out, dobe. We'll work through it together, just like we always do. We're the sun and the moon after all."

And Naruto would melt into his arms and calm down, sigh, smile and whisper back.

"Yeah. Together we can accomplish anything."

* * *

END! FOR REAL!

* * *

**I figure this is good enough, right? You can play out the rest however you wish in your imaginations.**

**And so ends my story Accomplishments. I'm so proud! *sobs* BUT! BUTBUTBUT!**

**I am working on another story! Rei-Senzai Inc! So, I'm not gone! WOOT WOOT!**

**Anyway, once again thanks! And good night everybody!**

***curtain closes*  
**


End file.
